True Path of a Jinchuuriki
by DemonicLove555
Summary: Naruto returns after five years, during a mission he is placed on the edge of death, a new power awakening within him as a result. Sasuke begins releasing the forbidden seals within each country to unlock a Forbidden Power. M: Gore & Lemon. My 4th Fanfic.
1. Ch 1: Prologue

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki: Prologue (Revised)**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

A blond spiky-haired Shinobi dressed in a black traveling cloak with a long, slender, black katana strapped across his back, the sheath shining brilliantly in the sunlight, beneath his cloak he wore a thick ANBU vest and tight-fitting shinobi pants with Kunai holders and Shuriken holsters attached, as the sun began to set he stood alongside an older looking, white, spiky-haired shinobi of equal height, clad in an identical traveling cloak, the strong gust in the wind causing the bottoms of their cloaks flap violently, their gazes directed off the cliff they stood on, the border of the Fire Country before their very eyes, the outskirts of the dense forests of Konoha coming into immediate view. After a long silence the older shinobi turned to the younger one. "Starting to miss home Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto grinned and nodded, his gaze never leaving the horizon. "You think they'll remember me? It's been five years..." Naruto said as he gazed at the beautiful view.

The older man merely sighed at his apprentice's attitude and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto's gaze shifted upward to meet his senseis. "What is it Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya merely grinned at his pupil. "I don't think you have anything to worry about Naruto you leave quite the impression." Jiraiya said with a sly grin. Naruto grinned at his sensei. "Yeah I guess you're right..." Naruto replied in a hopeful tone. Jiraiya began walking to the right of Naruto. "Right lets be on our way Naruto." Jiraiya said as he strolled down the dirt path. Naruto nodded in reponse. "Okay!" Naruto replied as he ran to catch up with his sensei. And with that final statement he left with his Master back to the village that hated him, but that would soon change when he show's everyone his bravery and skill, and of course the results of his intense training.

* * *

A pale eyed, long raven haired Kunoichi's eyes shot open, her breathing becoming heavy as she jerked upward suddenly, for a split second she couldn't perceive what was real and what wasn't, after a moment to compose herself she sighed in relief as she muttered to herself. "It was only a dream calm down Hinata..." Hinata said to herself calmly.

Hinata had grown quite beautiful between the age of thirteen and eighteen, her short raven hair was now long and silky, trailing a little past her butt, her once small chest were now so big she had to wear a white winter coat all the time to avoid being stared at with mindless lust. As she sat up in bed she was currently dressed in a pair of comfortable, white silk panties and bra. When she was younger she was nowhere near as comfortable with her body as she was now, but she knew there was only one man she'd allow to touch her...

For the past couple of years Hinata has been having nightmares that something horrific had happened to the boy she fell in love with, his name was Naruto Uzumaki and Five Years ago he left with the Toad Sage Master Jiraiya to train in order to become stronger after he failed to bring back his best friend from the verge of darkness.

Nobody knew when he would come back or if he would even come back at all, sometimes she hated herself for not being able to believe in him as much as she should but she wanted to see that he was okay with her own eyes. Hinata began to sob slightly, tears beginning to gather in her eyes. "Forgive me for crying for your sake Naruto but please come back to me... I miss you..." She said to herself as she couldn't help but smile slightly for his sake, her tears dripping off her eye lids and landing on top her beds sheets.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she gazed downward at the village, the sounds of birds chirping filling the air with a clear blue sky above them, the bright sun illuminating the village and vanquishing the darkness left over from the night, she smiled lightly as she sipped her morning coffee and took a deep breath of fresh air, her office door opened slowly as Shizune entered the room, she smiled and stretched her arms upward.

"Good Morning Tsunade, what are you thinking about?" Shizune asked her long-time partner and good friend. Tsunade smiled at her friend who walked over and joined her on the porch attached to the Hokage's Office. "It's been five years since Naruto left with Jiraiya, it's been quite a long time hasn't it?" Tsunade asked. Shizune smiled and nodded. "Isn't it about time for them to return?" Shizune asked. Tsunade sighed, a serious look filling her gaze for a split second. "Let's hope so, because we'll be in trouble if they don't, something big has been put into motion..." Tsunade replied as she sipped from her bottle of Sake again.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya stopped for a moment in front of the Village Gate, their gazes meeting, both of them nodding in sync and walking through the gateway, as they past the guards post one of them. "Is that?" One of the guards asked the other. The other one smiled excitingly and nodded. "I think it is." He replied. Naruto and Jiraiya walked through the village and after a moment of silence Jiraiya spoke. "I have to turn in a progress report to Tsunade and besides I haven't had a drink with her in four years. I'm sure you want to get reacquainted with some of your friends as well so consider this a break." Jiraia said to his apprentice. Naruto flashed his trademark grin, bowing slightly. "Can do Jiraiya-sensei!" He replied eagerly.

And with those words Naruto Uzumaki disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya smiled and walked to the Hokage's office as he began to think. _Something tells me Naruto might get into some trouble..._Jiraiya thought to himself as he walked down the spiral staircase of the Hokage Tower. Immediately dismissing the thought and descending the steps. _Ah he'll be fine, I trained him after all..._Jiraiya thought with a confident grin.

* * *

Naruto grinned wide as he ran carelessly through the streets of Konoha with the same smile on his face that he wore back when he was a Genin. Our young hero got many curious glances from the young women of the village but due to Naruto's blissful ignorance and carefree lifestyle he paid no attention as he casually walked into his favorite restaurant: Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Naruto sat down at his favorite seat in the restaurant. "Hey Old man can I get a Miso Pork order?" Naruto asked Teuchi.

Teuchi appeared annoyed by this remark and shifted his gaze in his direction, a deadly look in his eyes as he spoke. "Who you calling an old man!?" Teuchi asked threateningly. Naruto waved his arms in front of himself apologetically. "Sorry Teuchi I didn't mean to insult you!" Naruto pleaded desperately. Teuchi's suddenly lightened up and his anger suddenly dissolved. "Naruto is that you?" Teuchi asked. Naruto grinned wide and threw his hands up in a peace sign. "The one and only!" He announced.

* * *

The usual sounds of the village filled the air as Teuchi placed a bowl of ramen in front of him, Naruto was on the verge of drooling as that heavenly aroma filed his senses, staring at it as if it were a holy object. He shifted his gaze upward at Teuchi. "How much?" He asked. Teuchi grinned. "First bowls on the house for my favorite customer!" He replied with a large grin. Naruto raised his fist in the air.

"Hallelujah for ramen!" Naruto cheered.

With that statement our hero dove headfirst into his well-earned meal, a few moments later three voices appeared, Naruto couldn't make out what they were saying but the voices were growing louder as the sources approached, the door to the ramen stand opened smoothly as a wild looking, black haired shinobi entered, what appeared to be fangs were replacing teeth toward the edges of his mouth, runes made of red face paint smeared across his face.

To his right was a heavily cloaked shinobi with very dark sunglasses covering his eyes from view, giving him a mysterious look, behind him was a tall, slender, pale, oval-eyed, long raven-haired Kunoichi dressed in a white winter jacket, and Kunoichi pants made out of a white, tough yet comfortable material, Naruto couldn't help but be impressed by her beauty but he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it... Then suddenly it hit him, it was Hinata.

Naruto who had already finished his ramen stood up and approached them, they all looked up at him in curiosity and without another moment to think. "Hey there Kiba, Shino, Hinata, it's been a long time." Naruto said from behind them. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata all turned around in response. A moment later Kiba and Hinata's eyes widened. "Naruto is that you?" Kiba asked, a look of disbelief on his face. Naruto grinned wide. "Good to know I was remembered." He said happily. Hinata's gaze never left Naruto. _Naruto's here what do I do?! Damn it Hinata he's right in front of you, talk to him! _Hinata thought as an internal struggle emerged within her.

Hinata bit down on her lip in frustration, Naruto noticed her tense up a little and shifted his gaze in Hinata's direction. "Hey Hinata, everything alright?" Naruto asked with a look of concern. Hinata avoided his gaze, their eyes meeting for a split second before she pulled her eyes apart, muttering an apology as a deep blush covered her face and she was gone, just like that. Naruto turned to Shino and Kiba. "What was that about?" He asked them. Without receiving an answer Kiba and Shino thought in unison:

_You may have gotten stronger but you're still the same hyperactive idiot..._

Tsunade smiled and poured her and Jiraiya a glass of Sake, putting Jiraiya's glass down in front of him as she brought her own glass to her lips, draining the harsh yet sweet liquid in the glass, a moment later she pulled the glass away from her lips and set it down on the desk in front of her. "It's been a long time Jiraiya, and the report you turned in was quite excellent, but is he really as strong as you say?" She asked her fellow Sannin and long-time friend. Jiraiya laughed quietly to himself. _If only you knew Tsunade..._ He thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted however as Tsunade spoke again. "Well?" SHe asked.

Jiraiya merely smiled at his friend. "Test him, I guarantee you'll be happy with our work..." Jiraiya said with a confident grin. Tsunade smiled at her old friend. "Is that so? I look forward to it then..." She stated. Jiraiya smiled and raised his glass. "To new beginnings!" He said happily. Tsunade grinned wide and toasted their glasses, banging them together lightly in celebration. "I'll drink to that!" SHe said gladly. Jiraiya laughed at that comment. "Yeah but you'd drink to anything..." He said to himself quietly. Tsunade's gaze narrowed as she locked gazes with Jiraiya. "What was that?" She asked in a threatening tone. Jiraiya smiled to himself. "Nothing at all, just talking to myself." He replied. Tsunade smirked in response "Yeah that's what I thought..."

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes as he stood in front of the old Team Seven Training grounds, opening them suddenly as a pale-blue orb of swirling, concentrated chakra manifested in his open palm, slamming his fist into the wooden training post. **"Rasengan!" **He announced, the incantation echoing as the vortex of energy came into contact with the wooden post. Causing it to explode, wooden shards scattering across the entire training area. As Naruto finished up his training and wiped the sweat from his face he heard a voice speak from behind him. "Naruto is that you?" The familiar voice asked.

Naruto shifted his gaze, turning his neck around as a tall, pink-haired Kunoichi dressed in a tight-fitting dark red vest, and pink Kunoichi pants that exposed her well endowed features, Naruto smiled and began walking towards her. "Hey Sakura, it's been a while huh?" He said with a grin. Sakura smiled at him. "When did you get back?" She asked out of curiosity. "Just a few hours ago." Naruto replied with a smirk. Sakura grinned. "Is that so? Want to sit on the grass and catch up?" She asked. Naruto smiled and nodded his head in response. "Sure thing Sakura." Naruto said in reply. As they sat down Sakura couldn't help but ask herself one thing. _What happened to Sakura-chan?_

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later...

"...And then after learning a few new techniques I combined them with the ones I already knew to create combinations, and also Jiraiya taught me how to use this." As Naruto said that he slid his Katana from it's sheath and held it up for Sakura to see, the blade was about twenty-five inches and made of a smooth black metal, running along the middle of the blade on each side were runes of unknown origin that gave the sword a powerful yet mysterious look to it. Sakura smirked and said: "Nice sword... Now let's see you use it." Naruto grinned and closed his eyes, without looking at her he spoke. "You might want to back up for this..." He said.

Sakura did as Naruto asked as Naruto held the blade in front of his face in a fierce offensive stance, a look of extreme effort written across his facial expression as his chakra enveloped the blade, a moment later the runes running along the blade began to glow a bright crimson, Naruto's eyes snapping open. **"Ninja Art! Chakra Blade!"** He announced, the incantation echoing as the entire sword glowed a bright, pale blue. Naruto held the blade to his side and rushed toward a nearby tree with a burst of chakra-enhanced speed and reappeared next to Sakura, before she could even blink the trunk of the tree he had just charged toward slid off the stump to the ground with a loud crash, the section where his blade sliced becoming very visible. Sakura was speechless at Naruto's skill with a blade, after a moment of silence Naruto spoke again. "And that's only one of my new techniques, pretty awesome huh?" He asked with a confident grin.

* * *

Hinata sat in her bedroom alone, curled up in a ball as became lost in thought. _Why Hinata? Why did you have to run away? He was right there! You spends years trying to figure out what to say to him and when he finally arrives you run like a frightened little girl? Damn it Hinata! _She thought to her thoughts echoed in her mind she punched her pillow in frustration, biting her bottom lip. "Damn it, what can I do to get the courage to talk to him?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Well this is another idea that's been floating around in my head, I want to do a remix of my original stories because for some reason they were the most popular, so I'm going back to basic themes like NaruHina romance, original Kekei Genkais, original villains, etc. Anyway I wrote this entire thing like last night so I'm quite proud of myself, **REVIEW **if you care!

Peace! - DL5


	2. Ch 2: The Results

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 2: The Results (Revised)**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Sakura was speechless at Naruto's skill with a blade, after a moment of silence Naruto spoke.

"And that's only one of my new techniques, pretty awesome huh?"

Sakura merely smiled as she gazed at Naruto with admiration, Naruto caught her staring and he gazed back at her with confusion written across his facial expression.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Sakura merely smiled and shook her head.

"Say Naruto it's been a long time since we talked like this, want to grab a bite to eat and catch up some more?" Sakura asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

A hollow smile appeared on Naruto's face.

"No thanks, I have something to take care of anyway but it was nice talking to you Sakura..." Naruto replied quickly.

And with those words Naruto turned around and started walking back toward the village, vanishing in a burst of high speed. Sakura seemed rooted to the spot as she asked herself one thing.

"Did Naruto just turn me down on a date?"

* * *

The Next Day...

Naruto jerked upward from his bed violently as his old, obnoxiously loud alarm clock beeped in his ears, with a powerful slam of his palm he accidentally smashed the clock to pieces, the noise ending as well as the life of the appliance.

"Shit..."

Naruto muttered to himself as he rose from bed sleepily, after heating up some hot water on the stove he quickly undressed and hopped in a cold shower, scrubbing his body down with soap quickly as he rinsed himself off, with a quick motion he turned off the shower, slipped out and dried himself, and put the towel back on the rack. Naruto walked over to his bed and grabbed his clothes from yesterday and proceeded to get dressed in his all black outfit, a black t-shirt with the Konoha symbol in the middle in a bright orange emblem, and a pair of ANBU shinobi pants, Kunai holders and Shuriken Holsters attached to his sides, his sword lied across the foot of his bed, with an extended palm he grasped his sword's handle and attached the sheathed blade to the left side of his body.

Just as he was finished getting dressed the familiar sound of his kettle began to whistle from the kitchen, the sound got louder as he quickened his pace, putting the hot water on an unheated burner as he buttered up a pan and put it on the already heated burner, he quickly went into his fridge and pulled out two eggs, cracking them into the pan with a sizzle as he threw away the egg shells, after Naruto peppered and salted his eggs he opened up a packet of ramen and poured hot water into it as he stirred, as his ramen finished so were his eggs, with a flip of his frying pan he slipped the eggs into his ramen, as much as he liked ramen he needed some form of protein as well if we wanted to have his usual abundance of energy he had when he had just became a Genin...

After finishing his meal he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder as he was about to head out the door, as he extended his palm and was just about within reach of the handle a knock sounded on the other side of the door, Naruto opened the door immediately and came face to face with none other than his former master, Kakashi. Kakashi raised his hand slightly.

"Yo Naruto, you got taller since I last saw you." Kakashi said to his former apprentice.

Naruto grinned wide in response.

"Hey Kakashi what's up?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi laughed slightly from beneath his mask.

"Naruto you may have gotten taller and stronger by the look of you, but there are things about you that will never change. As much as I'd love to catch up with you and your training with Master Jiraiya I'm afraid I'm here on business, Lady Hokage requests your immediate presence." Kakashi replied.

Naruto flashed his former master one of his trademark fox-like grins.

"Lead the way Kakashi!" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and took a deep drink from her bottle of Sake, she had a long day and she needed a drink damn it! After feeling the alcohol's effects settle in she put the bottle away, she was suddenly snapped back into reality from her daze however as a loud, knock sounded from the outside of her office door. Tsunade quickly sealed her bottle of Sake into one of her many scrolls, stashing it within a hidden pocket among her sleeves as she cleared her throat.

"Come in!" She called out.

The office door was suddenly swung open as two figures emerged from the doorway. The form of Kakashi stood to her right. Her suddenly gaze shifted to the Shinobi on her left. After a few moments of observation a smile appeared on Tsunade's facial expression. "Naruto it's good to see you again." She said, the same smile written into her facial expression.

Naruto grinned wide at Tsunade.

"Didn't recognize me huh?" Naruto asked happily.

Tsunade merely smiled in response.

"Let's just say I hope your appearance isn't the only dramatic change." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face.

Naruto grinned and slid his Katana from it's sheath, holding the blade up in an offensive stance, a confident grin on his face.

"This sword isn't just for show you know..." He said to Tsunade.

Tsunade couldn't help but grin, the young hyperactive knucklehead she had met five years ago had grown up so much.

_Jiraiya must have done one hell of a job with him... _

Tsunade thought to herself as she eyed her favorite blond up and down. Naruto slid his blade skillfully in it's respective sheath followed by a moment of silence.

"Anyone can hold a sword... But let's see you use it... How about a test of your skill?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto grinned darkly.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" He replied.

* * *

One Hour Later...

Naruto stood in an open field, across from him was his opponent, a powerful-looking older male who appeared to be in his late twenties, a monstrous muscular form giving the man a larger-than-life look to him, as a gust of wind blew past them Tsunade spoke.

"Begin!" She announced.

The larger man's body became enveloped in a bright green chakra, he performed a few sets of hand signs.

**"Earth Style! Stone Body Jutsu!" **He announced, the incantation echoing.

Suddenly the earth surged upward, and surrounded him, the green glow from his chakra getting brighter, with one big burst of chakra the earth cracked apart revealing what appeared to be a living statue of himself.

Naruto smirked and slipped three Kunai from his Kunai holder and threw them directly at his opponent with a slight curve to his throw, the man stepped to the side and dodged the attack with ease.

"Fool! No Kunai can pierce my body." The man said victoriously.

Naruto smirked.

"Fool..." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly the three Kunai Naruto had just thrown vanished in clouds of smoke, shadow replications of Naruto suddenly unsheathed their swords and charged forward with a burst of chakra-enhanced speed.

**"Ninja Art Chakra Blade Trinity Attack!" **They called out in sync. The incantation echoing through the forest around them.

With those words the runes running down all three black blades began to glow a bright crimson, the blades glowing as concentrated chakra reenforced the blades and they all sliced forward in unison, the three clones appearing next to Naruto and vanishing in clouds of smoke. The man appeared to be unaffected by this and started laughing.

"What are you trying to hit kid!? You didn't land a scratch on me! Now come at me with everything you got!" The man taunted.

Naruto began to laugh darkly.

"Fool you still don't get it, I already did."

The man had an enraged expression.

"What!?" He practically yelled.

But before he could say another word he felt a wave of pain rush over his body as his shell of earth shattered like a fragile piece of glass, shallow cuts running all across the surface of his body as he screamed out in agony, blood squirting out of his open wounds before he suddenly collapsed to the ground.

Tsunade's eyes were wide at what she had just seen and was about to tell Naruto he took it too far when Naruto spoke first.

"Don't worry I purposely missed all his vitals, get him to the hospital within an hour and he'll be fine, he'll just have problems breathing for a few days..." Naruto told Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked in response.

"That was very well done Naruto, now let us talk about your promotion..." She said.

* * *

Naruto grinned and eyed Tsunade as if watching something amusing, a curious expression of disbelief reflected in his facial expression.

"Me? A Chunin?" He asked Tsunade, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Tsunade nodded in response.

"Your abilities surpass Genin Level yet they are still not refined enough for you to be considered Jounin level, therefore your rank will now be Chunin." She replied.

The same grin from before did not leave Naruto's face as he sighed and spoke casually.

"Well at least I put these past four years to good use, Chunin is a big step toward Hokage..." He said with a confident grin.

Tsunade seemed to be lost in thought as she eyed her favorite blond and thought to herself: _Naruto you've really changed haven't you? _

Tsunade smiled at the hyperactive blonde shinobi before her.

"Nobody has ever been promoted from Genin Rank straight to Chunun Rank without taking the Chunin Exam, not since Itachi Uchiha and the Fourth Hokage himself." She said with a grin on her face.

At this comment Naruto's grin if anything got wider as he stared out the window, an overwhelming aura of happiness emitting from the young Jinchuuriki. After a moment of silence Naruto decided to break it.

"So will there be anything else Lady Hokage?" Naruto asked, putting extra emphasis on the title.

Naruto asked in a sarcastic tone, a smirk on his face. Tsunade smiled at her favorite blond.

"That will be all Naruto Uzumaki, you are dismissed." She replied with a smile.

As Naruto turned to leave Tsunade spoke again.

"Oh and Naruto?"

Naruto tilted his neck and gazed back over his shoulder out of curiosity. "Yes?" He asked her. Tsunade smiled lightly nodded.

"Welcome home." She replied.

Naruto smiled to himself and turned around and started walking toward the office door, opening the door and disappearing through the doorway.

"It's good to be home." He muttered to himself as he walked out of Tsunade's office.

And with those words he shut the office door behind him as he proceeded to walk down the long, spiral staircase.

* * *

Hinata rose from her bed, tensing her body, a determined look in her eyes as she gazed at herself in the bathroom mirror.

_I have to be strong... For you Naruto-kun... Today I'm going to talk to you and tell you my feelings the first place we meet!_ She told herself with a triumphant smile on her face.

And with a smile and that same determined look in her eyes the Hyuga Heiress leaped out her window and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, activating her Byakugan to hasten her search efforts. After looking all over the village she nearly dropped from exhaustion, walking forward through the business district with a tired, unfocused look written inter her facial expression.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he sped up a bit, after that hard training session a bowl of ramen was in order, he was so excited he forgot to focus on what was around him as he turned a sharp corner, Naruto hit something hard and whatever it was fell to the ground in front of him, Naruto shifted his gaze downward and noticed the raven haired Hyuuga Heiress on the ground struggling to get up. Naruto dropped to his knees and helped her up.

"Hinata are you alright?" He asked her, a hint of concern in his eyes.

Hinata was in a daze as she got to her feet, struggling to balance herself as she said in a dazed tone, her eyes blinded for a moment. "What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her aching head.

Naruto smiled in response.

"Thank God you're alright." He replied.

Hinata gasped as she noticed who was talking to her.

"N-Naruto is that you?"

Naruto smiled and threw up a peace sign.

"Of course it's me who else would be in such a hurry to get some ramen? Now I do believe I owe you an apology Hinata." Naruto said with a large grin on his face.

Hinata blushed in response.

"It's fine really, I'm alright..." She muttered to herself.

Naruto smiled at her.

"How about we grab a bowl of Ichirakus? My treat!" Naruto offered the Hyuuga Heiress.

Hinata's face seemed to shift to a brighter shade of crimson as she appeared to be frozen to the spot.

_Did Naruto-kun just invite me on a date? _She thought to herself.

She was suddenly snapped out of her fantasy as Naruto shot her a foxy grin.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Hinata merely smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

Ichiraku grinned and rubbed Naruto's head, messing with his hair.

"Look our best customer's back, and Hinata is with him." Teuchi said with a grin on his face. Naruto smiled at Teuchi in response.

"Hey Old man Teuchi what's up?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled and bowed slightly.

"G-Good evening Teuchi s-sir." Hinata managed to say.

Teuchi smiled messed with Hinata's hair too.

"Just call me Teuchi okay Hinata?" He said happily.

Hinata merely smiled and nodded, as Naruto and Hinata sat at their table Ayame walked up with a beautiful smile.

"So what can I get you two?" She asked them.

* * *

One hour and ten bowls of Ramen Later...

"...And Jiraiya-sensei was so wasted I had to drag him halfway to the next town before he could even move again." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

Hinata smiled at Naruto's story, she and Naruto had both finished eating, gathering up all the courage she could.

"Say Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at her with interest.

"Yes? What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata blushed slightly.

"W-well Naruto there's something t-that I've been w-wanting to tell you a long t-time now..." She said as she nervously pushed her forefingers together.

Naruto shot Hinata a foxy grin.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right Hinata?" Naruto told her.

Hinata's face grew an even deeper crimson, nervously pushing her fingers together as she continued.

"Well Naruto... You see I-"

But she was cut off however as Kakashi emerged from the doorway, his gaze shifting in Naruto's direction as he walked over.

"Oh good you're both here. Sorry to interrupt but Lady Tsunade has summoned you both." Kakashi said.

Hinata's head dropped in defeat. _Shit a mission..._ She thought to herself miserably. Naruto's grin widened. _Finally a mission!_ He thought to himself happily.

Naruto stood up, turning to Hinata.

"You coming Hinata?" He asked her.

Hinata snapped back into reality as she smiled and nodded, standing up and joining Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto left the money on the table.

"Thanks for the meal Teuchi I'm off!" Naruto announced as he walked off with Kakashi and Hinata toward Tsunade's office.

And without waiting for a reply Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata began to venture towards the Hokage's Office.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm quite happy with my story although I'm amazed by the overwhelming amount of e-mails and reviews, I guess the original themes I worked with were the most popular huh? Anyway I hoped the NaruHina fans enjoyed the suspense built up towards the end, I needed to throw a cliffhanger at the end to be able to flow into the next chapter but I'm sure you'll all forgive me. Anyway please _**REVIEW **_if you care!

Peace! - DL5


	3. Ch 3: Awakening of darkness

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 3: Awakening of Darkness (Revised)**

_(Italics_: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Tsunade sighed as she finished the last of her paperwork and uncorked a bottle of her home-brew, with one long sip she gulped down at least a third of the bottle's contents, after corking the bottle and stashing it in a drawer she wiped her lips and sighed as she leaned her head back, a moment later a loud, audible knock sounded from the other side of the door, Tsunade cleared her throat. "Come in!" She called out.

A moment later Tsunade's office door swung open and the forms of Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata emerged from the doorway and entered her office, closing the door behind them. After the door closed Kakashi dropped down to one knee and bowed slightly toward Tsunade. "I have brought them as you requested Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said respectfully. Tsunade nodded in response. "Very well Kakashi, you are dismissed." She said in reply.

Kakashi stood up, shifted his gaze toward Naruto, nodded and smiled beneath his mask. "Good luck." He whispered to him. And with those words Kakashi vanished in a cloud of white smoke. As Kakashi made his departure Naruto and Hinata sat down at the two chairs set up in front of Tsunade's desk, their focus on Tsunade, Tsunade gazed at Naruto and Hinata with a grin on her face. "Let's get down to business shall we?" Tsunade said.

"The Mission is a B Rank, the client for this mission is a man named Taro, Taro has requested our services in as body guards, you see Taro used to work for a man named Kira, Kira is a powerful drug lord from the hidden grass village and during his work their he worked in what some would call the pharmaceutical business, during his time their he discovered a method to cheaply mass produce expensive drugs.

His boss, Kira discovered his private research and demanded access to his method, Taro agreed but betrayed him knowing Kira would use his method to mass produce illegal and dangerous drugs cheaply so he gathered his prototypes and destroyed all his research, Taru is a good friend of the Mizukage so he will be brought under protection once he's in mist village borders, your job is to get him there.

Kira is most well known for his hit list, you see Kira is also a client in an illegal bounty hunter organization and whenever Kira adds a name on the list he simply adds a reward next to the person's name and then the person's name is added to the list he or she is most likely going to die. So far no-one has survived long after their name is added to the list. Your mission is to escort Taro to the borders of the Hidden Mist, this will be a true test of what you've learned these past five years, okay Naruto?" Tsunade explained as she shot Naruto a small grin.

Naruto grinned and nodded his head in response. "You can come in now." Tsunade called out. A moment later the office door opened again and a tall, dark haired male figure emerged from the doorway, the man was almost as tall as Naruto was, and was dressed in tight black pants and a plain black t-shirt, a nervous expression on his face as he said in an anxious tone: "H-Hello my name is Taro, well let's get going shall we?"

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later...

Naruto, Hinata, and Taro stood at the village gate, Naruto smiled at Hinata."You ready?" He asked her. Hinata smiled and nodded in response. Naruto shifted his gaze toward Taro. "Say Taro how fast can you run?" Naruto asked. Taro scratched the back of his head nervously. "N-Not very well." He replied with a nervous smile on his face. Naruto quickly made a cross symbol. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **As the incantation echoed a shadow replication of Naruto manifested in a cloud of white smoke, after the smoke had cleared the clone dropped down to one knee, allowing Taro to ride on his back. Taro looked at Naruto with a questionable look in his eyes, Naruto made eye contact and nodded as Taro proceeded to climb on the shadow clone's back. Naruto shifted his gaze toward Hinata and smiled, Hinata smiled back and nodded, with that gesture the three figures vanished into the proceeding darkness.

* * *

Four hours Later... 

Naruto, his shadow clone carrying Taro, and Hinata jump from tree branch to tree branch, if they kept up their pace they were well on their way to the Hidden Mist's Borders, the sun had already set and the night sky became filled with darkness, if they traveled for another solid twelve hours at this speed they would get there around noon tomorrow. Naruto knew Hinata was strong but wasn't sure how long she was going to last, and whatever Hinata's limit was Taro's would probably be even less than that so they would have to set up camp soon, suddenly Naruto felt an unfamiliar chakra signature in his presence. Making a quick decision Naruto came to a halt, his shadow clone carrying Taro and Hinata coming to a stop beside him. Hinata's gaze drifted toward Naruto, a curious look in her eyes. "Why did we stop Naruto-kun?" She asked out of curiosity.

Naruto threw his arm out and gesture her to remain silent as his gaze narrowed and he thought: Where is it coming from? Below? From the left? From the right? Above! He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as a black cloaked figure who's face was hidden from view beneath his hood appeared above them and sliced downward. Hinata, Naruto, and Naruto's shadow clone carrying Taro narrowly dodged the attack, the branch they were standing on a few moments ago severing cleanly from the tree as gravity plunged it downward with a crash into the ground below. Naruto, Hinata, and his shadow clone got in delta formation around Taro, Kunai ready and Naruto's blade unsheathed and raided in front of him in a strong, defensive position.

A moment later a powerful barrage of Kunai came flying at them from the right, Hinata and Taro were caught in the attack as Naruto and his shadow Clone dodged, landing on a tree branch above. As the Kunai pierced Hinata and Taro's body their forms disappeared in clouds of smoke. The Dark cloaked figure appeared on a tree branch opposite of Naruto and his single clone as he laughed darkly and said: "Using transformations with your shadow clones, I must say I'm impressed, although they must be hiding like rats around here somewhere..." Before he could say another word Naruto appeared above him and sliced downward his now glowing blade with both hands. "I'm your opponent!" He said fiercely as he sliced downward.

The man smirked as his slender silver blade came into contact with Naruto's blade, his blade enveloped in chakra as well as sparks flew everywhere. Naruto tried with all of his might to throw his opponent off balance, the man unfortunately held his ground. Holding his blade up with just one hand. A sinister look suddenly became written across the man's facial expression as he performed single-handed hand signs with his free hand. "Don't underestimate me boy, you're no match for me!" The man yelled.

Naruto tried his best to hold his ground, biting down on his lip. "Damn it..." He muttered to himself. As he finished the hand signs the man'e eyes snapped open.

**"Lost Art! Death Beam Jutsu!" **He called out, the incantation echoeing.

The man's free hand glowed a bright crimson as he roared with all of his might and slammed his open palm forward. A powerful beam of energy piercing through Naruto's shoulder as Naruto barely shifted his body just in time.

* * *

Hinata sat in a hollow tree, covering Taro's mouth as to not make any noise, a moment later the sound of an explosion echoed across the forest, loud screams of agony immediately following. Hinata's eyes widened. _Naruto! _She thought grabbed her shoulder, catching her attention. "I'll hide here, I can tell you care about him, now go." Taro said with a weak smile. Hinata smiled and muttered a thank you as she vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Naruto held his shoulder in pain as he struggled to get up, his vision beginning to blur as he coughed up some blood. The dark cloaked figure smirked, the sinister expression on his face illuminated by the bright twilight, he slid his blade back in it's sheath. "I must say I'm quite disappointed, I thought you'd at least provide me with a little entertainment before I kill you and hunt down that girl that was with you and of course my helpless prey..." The man said in a dark, sinister tone. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he used his blade to push his body from the ground, a moment later the man appeared to Naruto's right and slammed his fist downward, sending Naruto's face smashing into the ground below.

The Bounty Hunter gazed at Naruto curiously as he said in an emotionless tone: "Interesting, after that attack most of my prey would have been dead by now, what is it that makes you so special? I wonder..." The man grinned and extended his palm, biting down on the tips of all his fingers as he slammed his fist down into Naruto's stomach.

**"Lost Arts! Chakra Thief Jutsu!" **The man called out, the incantation echoeing.

Naruto screamed out in agony as all of his chakra was forcibly taken from his body, a strange seal left on his stomach, as the bounty Hunter retracted his hand Naruto's shadow clone vanished in a cloud of smoke.

A moment later a familiar presence came closer as Hinata. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out desperately.

Naruto turned to face her. "Hinata stay away!" He yelled in her direction. Hinata became frozen in place as the man fighting Naruto appeared behind her, before she could even react a blade pierced through her body, sticking out of her neck as the blade became coated in blood. Naruto's eyes widened as the man flicked Hinata off his blade like a rag doll. Naruto kept staring into empty space, countless emotions swirling inside of him, and right then somewhere deep inside of him Naruto snapped.

There was an enormous burst of energy as what appeared to be black chakra leaked out of Naruto's body, his eyes whiting out as all the dark chakra surged through, his frane surrounded by an aura of darkness, his eyes shifting to a dark black as the concentration of energy fused with Naruto's body. A dark grin appearing on his facial expression, then he suddenly began to laugh. The Bounty Hunter flicked Hinata's blood off his blade and looked at Naruto curiously. "What's so funny brat?" The bounty Hunter asked in a dangerous tone.

Naruto stopped laughing, the same dark grin on his face.

**"Sorry I'm just having a hard time deciding how I'm going to kill you..."**

The man vanished and appeared in front of Naruto, stabbing his blade forward at full-power. "I'll punish you for your arrogance!" The man roared. Naruto merely grinned and appeared not to move as the man's blade pierced through his chest, the man grinned for a moment and than a split-second later the smile was wiped clean from his face as the after-image he was attacking fading into nothingness. Naruto appeared behind him and stabbed the man right through his chest. "Too slow." He said in an emotionless tone.

With one swift, graceful movement Naruto retracted his blade from the Bounty Hunter's chest sliced the man cleanly in half from the waist. The man fell to the ground dead, Naruto kicking the body as he laughed maniacally, suddenly a pain shot through his entire body as he fell on his knees and cried out in agony, Naruto's eyes went blank and were replaced with his regular shade of cerulean. Naruto's eyes widened. _Shit I forgot about Hinata!_The image in his mind of Hinata getting stabbed scarring his memory.

With that thought he struggled to move his body as we made his way over to Hinata, naruto put his hand to her neck. _Shit! Her pulse is fading!_ Naruto thought desperately. Thinking of only one option Naruto pulled Hinata's coat off and ripped her t-shirt off as he thought with a blush on his face. _Please forgive me Hinata..._ Naruto put his palms down between her breasts and closes his eyes as he elementally composed his chakra into a charge of electricity and slammed it into her, giving her heart and chakra a spike of energy, her pulse returned and she began to cough hard as her breathing came back to her, her body becoming unconscious from exhaustion.

Naruto sighed and collapsed on the ground. _Thank god she's alright..._ And with that final thought he collapsed on the ground, doing his best to remain conscious as he struggled to get up and performed the cross symbol as he summoned three clones, one to find Taro, one to carry him, and one to carry Hinata's body to safety.

* * *

**A/N:**Well I certainly worked hard on this chapter, this chapter was to give everyone a taste of the action and gore, my story isn't purely based off romance, if it was it'd be boring as hell. Anyway the next part of the mission will have to wait until next chapter, will Hinata survive? Will Naruto learn how to tap into this unknown power he discovered? Keep reading and find out! **REVIEW **if you care!

Peace! - DL5


	4. Ch 4: Betrayal

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 4: Betrayal (Revised)**

_(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto was walking through his inner world but something was different, the dark sewer he entered the first time he met the Kyubi was replaced by a temple with all the walls made of white marble. He was walking forward and to his left was the cage that contained the Kyubi but his intuition told him to walk forward instead. As he ventured further into the depths of his consciousness he ended up in a dimly lit circular room with many cages lined up along the walls with words placed over each cage, with further inspection he reads that labels were placed over each cage imprisoning the fragments of his ego.

For example: Darkness Naruto: The sadistic part of him that finds enjoyment in the suffering in others and has access to the lost chakra element of darkness. Tactical Naruto: The cold, calculation part of him who's strength lies in power, precision and trickery. Kyubi Naruto: The part of him that depends entirely on the chakra-like demon energy of the demonic being inhabiting his body. And lastly Light Naruto: The part of him that never gives up hope and fights until the bitter end, has access to the lost chakra element of light which has powerful offensive, defensive, and medicinal purposes.

As Naruto took a look around he walked up to the cage with the word "Darkness" placed over the top of the seal and looked inside. Shocked at what he saw: There were smaller forms of the Fourth Hokage's Seals placed over each one of the cages but this one in particular had a crack in it allowing it's chakra to leak out. Darkness Naruto realizing he was being watched turned around and met gazes with Naruto, his eyes widened in shock. **"You! What do you want?!" **Darkness Naruto said.

Naruto eyed his "Ego Clone" in disgust. "Why did you take over my body during the mission!?" Naruto yelled. Darkness Naruto laughed at Naruto. **"Why!? I'll tell you why! Your mind was too weak to use your Bloodline... So let's just say I gave you a little push." **He replied darkly.

Naruto was impacted by his clone's words. "You mean I belong to a clan and have a bloodline ability like Sasuke's Sharingan?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

His clone eyes him with equal curiosity as he nodded in response. **"If you mean the Uchiha then yes your bloodline Ability is in fact more powerful than the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's abilities put together, no wonder you have no knowledge of it... Your clan was the most feared, although regrettably you are the only one of your clan left, but you are not alone we are all part of you, come back when you are ready to receive our gift, but before that you must remove our seals one at a time, remember this: The next time you border death another one of us will intervene, good luck." **Darkness Naruto explained.

Naruto made a weak smile, Naruto knew his entire left he was the last of whatever Ninja family he belonged to, there were no Ninja in the history of Konoha that even resembled him let alone shared the same last name. As his thoughts faded away so did the dream and the next thing he knew a bright white light had filled his vision.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he found himself surrounded by dense wood. _Where am I? _Naruto thought to himself as he slowly sat up from the sleeping bag beneath him, and then suddenly as he had woken up it all came rushing back to him, he found himself sitting next to a fire with Taro who was cooking breakfast. A smile broke on his face.

"Hey glad to see you're doing alright." Taro said to him. Suddenly a look of seriousness covered his facial expression. "Forget about me! How's Hinata doing!?" Naruto asked. Taro looked at him in surprise. "You mean the girl?" He asked. "She's still sleeping in the tent, you can check up on her but try not to wake her." Taro said with a smile on his face.

Naruto smiled and nodded as he silently made his way over to the tent, but before he slipped inside Taro walked over and handed him a bowl filled with soup, offering him breakfast. Naruto gazed toward him, a smile on his face as he thanked him and quickly drained the bowls contents.

Afterwards he slipped inside as he stood at the side of Hinata's sleeping bag. Hinata snuggled against her pillow as she struggled to find comfort. Naruto smiled and stroked her hair gently.

_Wow Hinata sure got pretty while I was away... I wonder if she'd ever go for a guy like me?_

His thoughts were interrupted however as a light shade of pink covered her cheeks and a light smile appeared on her face as she talked in her sleep.

"Mmm my Naruto-kun..."

Naruto's face shifted to a light shade of crimson.

_What the hell is that girl thinking about?!_

He thought to himself silently. Hinata's eyes suddenly shot open as her gaze drifted upward toward Naruto slowly. He smiled uncomfortably, his gaze drifting from her to empty space. "Nice dream?" He asked. Hinata blushed and nodded gently as she struggled to sit up.

Halfway into the action a sharp pain suddenly shot through her entire body, causing her body to shift suddenly and uncontrollably as she collapsed backwards against the temporary bed beneath her. Naruto rushed to her side and shot her a look of concern, his hand resting on hers. "Hinata take it easy, you have a deep puncture wound in your chest going all the way through to your back, you're lucky to be alive, it was a miracle that bounty hunter missed your vital points." Naruto said happily.

Hinata merely blushed and nodded to confirm she understood.

_Naruto-kun is actually concerned for me... _She thought to herself quietly.

She was snapped from her thoughts however as the form of Taro appeared behind Naruto, but something about him seemed different but she couldn't figure out what it was, within a fraction of a second, a concentration of chakra within her eye canal, and a few swift hand signs she whispered to herself. **"Byakugan."**

Her eyes shifted to an intense, pale texture with veins connecting her Kekei Genkai with the rest of the chakra reserves within her body.

Her vision intensified, and as if guided by a sixth sense her vision naturally and precisely scanned Taro's body, finding traces of a strange, non-elemental chakra as it gathered into a single, concentrated point on his palm. Hinata immediately dispelled her technique.

"Watch out!" She called out to Naruto desperately.

Naruto's neck twisted around, his gaze shifting just in time to see the sinister expression on Taro's face as a narrow, pale-blue blade of concentrated, solidified chakra pierced his through his back and protruded his chest, Naruto's heart beat quickened, his vision beginning to blur from the blood-loss as he gazed downward at the blade protruding from his chest.

A twisted expression of sadistic pleasure filled Taro's facial expression as he retracted the blade, causing Naruto to collapse on the ground, coughed up lot of blood.

"Bastard..." He muttered to himself.

Taro merely began to laugh darkly.

"Fool there was no mission from the very start! I just needed to get you far away enough from the village so nobody would come to your aid, you see there's a large bounty on your head placed by an important Client, an organization called Akatsuki. I don't know what they want with you but then again I don't care, the only thing I do know is that they want you alive...

So you see if you die, I don't get paid, and I'm sure you can see how that can be a bit of an inconvenience for a guy like me, so I guess I'll just have to kick you around until you can't move a single muscle! How does that sound!?" Taro explained, his eyes snapping open with a look of sadistic pleasure written across his facial expression.

With those words Taro kicked Naruto's form hard in the side of his ribs, sending him crashing through the tent, the entire thing flying into the air exposing Taro and Hinata to the air around them. Hinata watched in a state of shock, angry at herself for not being able to do anything and over conscious of the frail state her body was in.

As Naruto crashed into a fresh crater in the ground his grin suddenly vanished as his facial expression shifted to an emotionless gaze, a blank expression on his face as he stared ahead into space. Right before he lost consciousness he heard a familiar voice spoke in the back of his mind.

**"Well, well it looks like it's my turn at last..."**

As Naruto slowly rose to his feet a hint of blood-red chakra coated his body, his wounds vanishing instantaneously as his eyes shifted to the same texture as the demonic chakra radiating from his body. As the bounty hunter took a step backward his eyes widened out of surprise.

"What the hell are you!?" Taro asked out of fear.

Naruto's lips twisted into a dark, sinister grin as he extended both his palms, blades of chakra forming around and extending from his fingertips.

**"Don't confuse me with the brat I'm on a whole other level, even though this body does not belong to me I am imprisoned in it and will not tolerate any more of you! Prepare yourself mortal... For the fight of your life!" **He replied in a twisted, demonic tone.

As he said those words his eyes shot wide open and Naruto roared at the top of his lungs like a wild animal. An explosive amount of crimson, demonic chakra leaking out the seal on his stomach and cloaking his body like an aura.

As Taro's fear heightened his instincts told him he was in danger and he needed to escape. As he took a step backward a powerful, vortex of swirling, demonic energy surrounded him, preventing his escape. Taro's entire body trembled and he dropped to his knees and begged desperately for his life.

"P-Please spare me! I was only following orders!" He asked desperately. A twisted grin spread across Naruto's facial expression. **"And you shall die following orders!" **Naruto replied in a twisted tone of sadistic pleasure.

With those words Naruto hovered above the ground, a crimson rasengan in each hand as he slammed the two orbs of energy together, a single large orb of an explosive quantity of energy expanding in his palm. With all of his strength he condensed all the energy into a small, concentrated orb of an explosive amount of unstable chakra and charged forward, Taro unable to move out of fear and the barrier or demonic energy gazed ahead of him in horror as he came to a conclusion: He was about to die.

* * *

Hinata had a look of horror written across her facial expression as she witnessed Naruto's demonic transformation, she knew he had a secret but she didn't know what to make of what was happening around her, she felt as if she were trapped in a nightmare, she's a spectator unable to do anything but watch as the boy she loves prepare to take their enemy's life with enjoyment in the thought of killing him.

* * *

Naruto charged forward in an accelerated burst of chakra, slamming the palm with the pulsing orb of demonic chakra forward, searing hot flames surrounding the orb, Naruto slamming the orb into Taro's chest, Taro's eyes blanking out from the instant pain as the orb remained in place for a few seconds, glowing brighter and brighter as Naruto launched himself backwards to avoid being caught in the radius of the blast.

**"Demon Flame Rasengan!" **He roared.

The sheer amount of blood-lust radiating from the attack knocked Hinata unconscious, lying on a bed about fifty feet away, this was not good. _Shit, if I let something happen to the girl the brat will never let me hear the end of it!_ Kyubi Naruto thought to himself. Taro's body incinerated instantly in the core of the explosion as Naruto's form appeared next to Hinata, picked her up and swiftly vanished just in time as he narrowly avoided being caught in the blast.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah sorry I didn't update earlier it just didn't come to me as quickly as the beginning of the story, hopefully all the stuff that hurt my head to write, all the descriptive shit gets people's attention because I worked hard on this chapter damn it. Anyway thanks for reading, please **_REVIEW _**if you care!

Peace! - DL5


	5. Ch 5: The Aftermath

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 5: The Aftermath (Revised)**

(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Tsunade was on one of the very few days off and as usual she intended to spend it doing her favorite pass-time: (Besides drinking.) Gambling! She sighed after another big loss and decided to call it quits. (Not out of intuition she just ran out of gambling funds.) Before she went to her place however she walked into her favorite Sake Bar, she may have ran out of gambling funds but she still had enough to get herself a drink for the night. As she walked in the usual bartender, a tall, slender black haired male named Ryu. Tonight he was dressed in a plain, black outfit giving him a casual yet unusual look. As she approached the bar she took a seat. "Hey Ryu I'd like the usual." She said in a casual tone.

Ryu grinned and nodded as he reached beneath and pulled out two bottles of Sake and placed them on the table. She put the money on the table and was about to leave when Ryu spoke. "Hey Tsunade there's this new kind of gambling that me and my friend came up with, their scratch cards and they're pretty cheap too." Ryu said. Tsunade looked at him confused as she repeated: "Scratch cards?" Ryu sighed. "You buy one of these cards and use your fingernail to scratch off the paint over these slots, if one of them has an amount of money written on it you win, it's quite simple actually." He explained. Tsunade seemed intrigued, she only had mere pocket change left but it was enough to get at least one of those cards. "Ah what the hell, give me one." Tsunade said as she put the last of her money on the table and slipped the card into her pocket. As she did that she picked up her bottles of Sake and thanked Ryu as she exited the bar.

As she slipped back into her office she smiled at the memory of her relaxing, yet uneventful day to herself, she grabbed the first bottle and opened it with a grin on her face as she took the bottle straight to her lips and took a long, deep sip. As she brought the bottle away from her lips it fell on her desk with a slight thud, stirring up the bottles contents. _I wonder how Naruto and Hinata's mission went? They should have sent us a message by now I'm worried... _She thought to herself as she pushed her body upward from the desk, as she did that the scratch card she had bought earlier slipped out of her front pocket and landed in front of her. Tsunade smiled to herself. "I almost forgot I bought this." She said to herself.

She put her fingernail to the slot. _Might as well get it over with..._ She thought, and with a deep breath she scratched away the paint from all the boxes, her body trembling and her eyes widening as she stared at the scratch card in front of her. The center square read 100,000 Ryo. A moment later Shizune enters the office and asked: "Hey Tsunade how was your day off-" Shizune tried to ask but was cut off by Tsunade. "Shizune assemble a team of ANBU immediately!" Tsunade commanded. Shizune flinched not expecting her friend to act so serious so suddenly. After the moment of hesitation Tsunade spoke again. "I'm the Hokage now follow my orders!" She said. "At once Lady Hokage!" Shizune replied as she vanished in a cloud of white smoke. Tsunade dropped the winning scratch card to the floor. _I hope I'm not too late Naruto... _She thought to herself quietly.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly began to open, his blurry vision slowly coming into focus. As his vision returned to him he found himself in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees. After he had a moment to recollect his thoughts he gazed upward at the sky and asked himself questions. _What happened? I remember fighting someone, waking up and then Taro... Taro!_ As Taro's name echoed in his mind it triggered something. Like a whirlwind of emotions it all came rushing back to him, his eyes widening in shock as he realized he had just killed someone, he even gave up and begged for his life but Naruto took it anyway...

Even though taking the life of an enemy was a necessary duty of a shinobi he still thought of human life as precious and only killed when absolutely necessary. As this realization hit him he became lost in thought. _I killed him... I'm to blame._ As those words echoed in his mind a familiar voice replied in the back of his mind.

_**You're wrong Naruto... We killed him...** _

The voice said. Naruto's eyes widened. _"why did you kill him?"_ He asked himself. A familiar dark laughter echoed in the back of his mind. After the laughter died down the voice spoke again.

**"It's because you were weak! My power was so immense it was intoxicating to you, you could have stopped me if you were stronger! And you honestly call yourself a Jinchuuriki!?"**

Naruto flinched at his clones words yet realized they had a harsh truth to them, if he had control over these powers awakening within him he would not have to resort to activating his Kekei Genkai merely on instinct like an wild animal. He slammed his fist into the ground as he muttered: "Damn..." He tried to relax as he became comfortable with his surroundings, he became so lost in thought he even failed to notice Hinata slowly walk up behind him. Hinata smiled at Naruto as he gazed carelessly into the sky, their seem to be a strong aura of confidence and peace surrounding someone who nearly escaped death, her included.

Maybe they were both crazy. As she got closer Naruto appeared to hear her approaching footsteps as he casually twisted his neck and shifted his gaze to meet hers as he greeted her with a warm smile. Hinata smiled back and asked: "How are your wounds?" Naruto slid his shirt off and checked himself off and replied: "I seem to be healed." As the memory of the red chakra surrounding Naruto's body and instantly healing wounds replayed in her mind she thought to herself: _I thought so..._

Hinata smiled at him warmly as the image of the demonic being he transformed into flashed before her eyes, but when she looked into his eyes she knew he was the same blond haired boy she had fallen in love with years before, it may have sparked from an emotion so simplistic as admiration but she knew it was real. She snapped back into reality suddenly as Naruto spoke to her: "Say Hinata how is your wound?" Hinata looked at him confused and then a moment later the realization hit her, she looked at Naruto and replied: "Now that I think about it, it was gone when I woke up earlier." Naruto smiled to himself as he said: "Is that so? I'm glad to hear that."

Hinata smiled and a moment later her smile faded as her gaze drifted from Naruto's eyes. "What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked with concern reflecting in his cerulean eyes. Hinata tightened her hand into a fist as she thought: _Just ask him Hinata, it'd be better if he told her about his transformation and not someone else. _"Naruto we need to talk, I need to know... What happened to you back there? During the fight you changed, it was like you were a completely different person... I felt so powerless... So please as one of your friends, tell me what's going on..." She said with a worried look on her face.

Naruto's gaze drifted away. "Hinata you've been watching me for as long as I can remember, did you ever wonder why the villagers beat me when I was only a little kid?" Naruto asked. Hinata's expression on her face remain unchanged as she slowly nodded, urging Naruto to continue.

"Seventeen years ago the Nine Tailed Fox Demon attacked the village, the shinobi of the village at the time were trying their best to protect it but none of their Ninja techniques worked on the sinister demon, all they could do was hold him off long enough for the Fourth Hokage to get there. When the Hokage had arrived he fought a fierce battle with the Demon, but toward the end of the fight things began to look grim, as a last resort the Hokage sacrificed his own life in order to seal the demon in the body of a newborn baby boy." naruto explained. Hinata's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips as she realized who the baby was as he continued. "That baby was me."

* * *

Five Elite ANBU Operatives jumped from tree branch to tree branch stealthily, as the ANBU in the center of the other four came to a halt so did the others. As the four other ANBU came to a stop one of them asked the ANBU in the middle. "What are our orders captain?" The ANBU refereed to as captain cleared his throat. "Everyone split up, light a flare if you find anything." He replied. "Roger." All four ANBU replied in sync as they vanished into the shadows, splitting up in all directions.

* * *

Hinata covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened in shock. Naruto put his back to her and stared off into the distance as he continued to speak. "It's alright if you want to run, I won't stop you, and I certainly won't blame you, if the others knew my secret I'm sure they would react out of fear too... Besides after the way I killed that guy I'm nothing more than a mon-" Naruto said but was sharply cut off by Hinata's words. "Don't say it!" Before Naruto could react Hinata ran up behind him and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a deep embrace. "You're not a monster, you're Naruto my favorite number one unpredictable shinobi." Hinata explained. Naruto's tense body seemed to relax a little at Hinata's touch yet he couldn't place why. After a long silence Naruto spoke again. "Why..." Naruto asked. "Why what?" Hinata asked him in reply as she held him tightly. "Why are you reacting like this? What possible reason could you have to be so kind to me?"

Hinata pulled away from him suddenly and walked a few feet away as she put her back to him this time. Naruto looked at her questionably as a short silence followed.

"Naruto ever since we were children I've watched you, all I knew for sure then is I enjoyed watching you, as we grew older I continued to watch you, watching you grow stronger and better, I always lacked confidence ever since I was little but watching you filled me with hope, I made myself stronger and changed myself for the better all thanks to you..." She explained. "Hinata..." Naruto muttered, unsure of what to say, but before he could she continued. "That admiration for you never went away and with time those feelings grew stronger until I was certain... It was love."

Hinata said with a smile. She had waited years for this moment and she had always fantasized about it, she wasn't expecting him to reply, she wasn't expecting him to do anything. For that reason alone she was caught off guard as Naruto came up behind and tilted her neck so their gazes met. Hinata blushed deeply as she got lost in those deep, cerulean eyes of his. So lost in fact she failed to notice his lips moving closer to hers until he had captured her in a deep, passionate, kiss. Hinata felt as if she were in a dream as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. Now she was certain, he was her Naruto-kun. Nothing more, nothing less.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, holding Hinata in place as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Naruto had no idea anyone had deep feelings for him yet a part of him felt as if he knew all along, any guy would be happy with a girl like Hinata, and even though he didn't fully understand her feelings for him he gladly accepted them, who was he to deny this lovely girl happiness? He wasn't quite sure what to make of all this but one thing was for certain. He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later... 

"Ready Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled and nodded in response as he gave her a piggy back ride. Naruto grinned and concentrated a large mass of chakra in the soles of his feet as he suddenly took off in a burst of chakra-enhanced speed. The world around them appeared as a blur of colors as Naruto rushed down a path that led directly to the village. It wasn't the safest route but it was certainly the fastest. After about five hours of travel they were about halfway to the village from their current location, Hinata had her Byakugan activated in case of enemy attack. Suddenly Hinata saw the shadowed form of a man coming directly at them, squeezing Naruto's shoulder gently. "We have company." She whispered in his ear gently.

Naruto nodded in confirmation as he suddenly came to a halt and placed his hands in a cross symbol and concentrated chakra throughout his body. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** He called out, the incantation echoing through the forest as five shadow replications of himself manifested around him in a big cloud of smoke, forming a ring around Hinata and himself. A moment later the shadowed figure emerged from the shadow. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki? And Hinata Hyuuga?" The shadowed figure asked. Naruto looked at him skeptically. "Who wants to know?" Naruto asked not dropping his guard for a moment, the man walked into the beam of sunlight shimmering through the trees, exposing his animal mask and full-body armor. "I'm a member of the ANBU Elite Operatives and I've been ordered to bring you two back to the village." The man explained.

* * *

**A/N: **Much of this chapter is filler and I apologize for that but hey little things happen inbetween big events so it's realistic if you think about it. Anyway I've been thinking about it and this story is kind of like a fusion of my first and second story, the most popular ones of the four stories I've published and gone full-out on. But I'm guessing most the people checking out this story are unfamiliar with my work. Anyway if you **_REVIEW _**I know you care!

Peace! - DL5


	6. Ch 6: Heritage

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 6: Heritage (Revised)**

(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto and the Five ANBU operatives moved swiftly in silence, Hinata had fallen asleep due to her exhaustion and Naruto carried her on his back as she laid her head against his shoulder. Naruto smiled gently to himself at how lucky he was, dismissing his thoughts as they neared the village. Naruto gently tightening his grip on Hinata as he and the five ANBU vanished in a burst of chakra-enhanced speed.

* * *

Tsunade sighed in relief as she put the letter she had just read down on her desk, she had just been informed that the ANBU unit she had sent out to retrieve Hinata and Naruto had been successful in it's mission and should arrive shortly, her hunch was also correct because she had been informed they had ran into trouble but as if by a miracle returned unscathed. They were ordered to see her the moment they entered the village so Tsunade merely sat in waiting, wondering what in the hell happened to them.

An instant later the forms of five ANBU and the forms of Naruto and Hinata manifested from oblivion. Tsunade nodded her head in confirmation and focused her gaze on the ANBU in the middle. "Good work captain, you and your unit are dismissed." All five ANBU dropped down to one knee, bowing out of respect. "As you wish Lady Hokage." The captain replied, and with those words the five ANBU vanished from sight. Naruto and Hinata walked forward and bowed slightly as they took seats in the two chairs conveniently placed in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade nodded and said: "I'll file the report later, just explain to me what happened."

* * *

Ten Minutes Later...

"I see so it was a trap, well regardless I'm relieved to see you're both alive and still standing, now about your payment..." "Who are my parents?" Tsunade looked up at Naruto in surprise and asked: "Where did that come from?" Tsunade asked. "It doesn't matter, just answer the question Tsunade." Naruto replied. Tsunade's gaze narrowed as she remained in eyes contact with Naruto. "Hinata could you please excuse us? Naruto and I need to have a talk." Tsunade said, not breaking eye contact. "Y-yes lady Tsunade..." She replied as she stood to leave. Before she could however Naruto gripped her hand and held her there as he gazed in Tsunade's eyes fiercely. "Anything you can say to me, you can say to her." Naruto said with a fire in his eyes.

Tsunade grinned slyly. "So that's how it is, is it? Fine she can stay but I'm still talking to you. I was going to give this to you on your next birthday when you became of age, but since you're so determined to find answers about your parents I guess it can't be helped." Tsunade said as she stood up and walked over to a book shelf in the corner of her office, she closed her eyes and put her hands together as a bright aura of chakra surrounded her body, a split second later her eyes snapped open and she struck the bookshelf with her open palm as she called out: **"Genjutsu release!"**The book shelf which to Naruto appeared solid began to dissolve like liquid and behind it was a dark room, Tsunade went into the room and vanished from sight, a few minutes later she returned with a single letter in her hand. And placed it down on her desk in front of Naruto, as Naruto's gaze dropped to the letter it read:_To: Naruto Uzumaki. _

_From: Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. _

Naruto immediately ripped open the envelope and began to read:

_Dear Naruto, if you're reading this letter you've reached adulthood and hopefully matured into a fine shinobi. Me and your mother love you both and we won't ask for your forgiveness for not being there when you needed us most, we just one day hope you'll understand. My name is Minato, I was known as the Fourth Hokage. Your mother and I met during a mission, she had lost everything and everyone so I took her back to the village, we quickly fell in love and one year later she gave birth to you, mere hours after your birth the Kyubi appeared and began attacking the village. I got your mother and you to safety before I go to engage the accursed demon, and before that I write this letter to you, if the worst case scenario happens and I've sealed the demon in your body forgive me, your mother and I have prepared for the worst, we'll understand if you hate us. We both love you with all of our heart. We wish we could have been there for you, take care of yourself. - Your loving parents._

A whirlwind of emotions spiraled through him as he gripped the letter in a tight fist, as he did so a pendant fell onto the ground, Naruto held is up and inspected it: It appeared to be an emblem of a blue flame, realizing it may hold some significance Naruto slid it into his pocket as he trembled with rage. Tsunade, sensing his shift in moods tried to calm him down with words: "Naruto me and Sarutobi didn't tell you when you were younger because we were protecting-" "Bullshit!" Tsunade looked up at him in surprise. "So you're telling me my entire life I've had this amazing ability hidden inside of me but instead of being special like Sasuke and having my ability known by everyone and loved by everyone I was treated like shit my entire life!?"With those words he stood up and walked toward the open window, a dark look of confusion written across his facial expression. "Sorry I need to be alone for a little while..." And with those words Naruto jumped out the open window, disappearing into the proceeding darkness. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered as she stood up to got after him. "Leave him be, he needs to think for a while..." Hinata bit down on her lip as she sat back down. "Hinata you have to tell me exactly what happened to Naruto during the mission."

* * *

Naruto sat atop the Fourth Hokage's, his father's monument as he gazed ahead into empty space, hugging his knees as depression and confusion overcame him. _Why father? Why did you seal Kyubi in me? I don't understand... _Then just as suddenly as his mood shifted before it did yet again. A fierce resolve written into his facial expression, with all his concentration he closed his eyes and began to meditate just as Jiraiya instructed him during his period of training. As the world around him came into focus the colors of his surroundings began to blur as he entered his inner realm. As he did so he took the same route he took last time, taking a right down the long, dark corridor to the circular room with the cages. As he entered, the dim light illuminated the room exposing the broken cages that were supposed to seal the other fragments of his Ego. As he moved toward the center of the room a voice spoke from behind him.

**"Welcome back, we've been waiting a long time for you." **

Naruto turned around suddenly, three shadowed figures coming into focus. Light Naruto, who was dressed in a plain, white robe bowed lightly to him as he stood up, his hair and even brighter golden than his own as an aura just as bright surrounded his entire body. Darkness Naruto merely snickered as he leaned against a wall, an aura of darkness-based chakra surrounding his entire body, his eyes were colored a bright crimson. The only way to describe it was looking into the eyes of the Devil himself. In the back was Kyubi Naruto, constantly bathing himself in blood-red chakra to get a rush, not paying attention to his surroundings. And in the middle of the others was Tactical Naruto, dressed in all black robe as he approached Naruto.

**"Don't take this the wrong way Naruto but for as strong as you are, you lack the mental training required to reach your full potential." **

Tactical Naruto said with a snickered in return and looked from Light Naruto to Dark Naruto. "With their powers I don't think I'll need it." Tactical Naruto laughed in his face, wiping away a tear from his eye. **"You just don't get it, do you brat? You don't even have enough chakra control to use your own chakra to it's full potential, you try to obtain their powers now and you'd die." **Naruto's eyes widened, his eyes closed as a grin appeared on his face. "I knew it wouldn't be that easy, but how can I obtain that level of chakra control? I need to get stronger!" Naruto asked himself **"That's simple, I'm going to train you**." His alternate self replied. Naruto grinned at the words of his alterego. "When do I begin?"

* * *

"I see so his Kekei Genkai has awakened. No wonder he wanted to know who his parents were so suddenly. I couldn't help but understand his anger on the subject though, he was lied to his entire life about the Kyubi and being deprived of such information as who someones parents were when they grew up as an orphan was unforgivable." Hinata nodded in understanding. "I see, so that's why he was in so much pain back there..." Hinata replied. "Say Hinata did anything happen between you and Naruto? You two are acting rather friendly toward one another..." Tsunade asked out of curiosity. "Umm... Well we kind of..." Tsunade grinned and brought a glass of Sake to her lips. "You don't have to go into details Hinata, congratulations I hope you make each other very happy." Hinata smiled widely and bowed her head gently. "Thank you very much Lady Tsunade."

* * *

Six Months Later...

_Naruto sat in the center of the circular room in his inner realm containing the other fragments of his Ego. His body glowing a bright, pale blue as his eyes were shut in concentration. Suddenly a dark, cloaked figure appeared in front of Naruto and positioned himself to strike. A split-second later his eyes shot open and a concentrated beam of chakra shot from his palm. Naruto suddenly dropped to his hands and knees, his chakra no longer reenforcing his fatigued muscles, as he did that the shadowed figure he had shot with the beam of chakra disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Even though he was in his internal realm whatever happened in his mind happens to his body. Because whatever the mind perceives as real affects the body. Tactical Naruto walked up to Naruto and said: "Very well done brat, I didn't think I'd say this after only Twenty-four weeks but your training is complete. Come back when you wish to experiment with our power." With those words Naruto's mind snapped back to reality, his surroundings coming back into focus in a whirlwind of colors as light filled his vision._

* * *

Hinata stood in front of Naruto's door to his apartment, as she bit down on her lip nervously she walked up to the front door and proceeded to knock it. After a minute without a reply she knocked again louder. A few moments later she heard movement on the other side of the door and it creaked open. Naruto stood there in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. "Oh hey it's you Hinata-chan. Hows it going?" Naruto said with a foxy grin on his face. Hinata blushed and turned around. "Can you get dressed please?" Hinata asked, her face a deep crimson. Naruto came up behind her and pulled her into an embrace. Hinata's face looked as if it couldn't get any redder as she felt her body press against Naruto's. "Naruto-kun cut it out!" Naruto grinned and hugged her tighter. "Why so shy Hinata-chan? I know you like it, I can tell by that look on your face."

Hinata was going to protest but deep down she knew he was right. Naruto released her and smiled at her. "Sorry Hinata-chan, guess I got carried away, make yourself at home I'll go get dressed real quick." Hinata nodded and sat down on Naruto's couch, it wasn't the most comfortable but she didn't mind. A minute later Naruto came out in a plain, all black outfit: Loose fitting shinobi pants with Kunai and Shuriken holders attached, and a plain black t-shirt with the Konoha symbol on the front of it. Hinata smiled as she stood up, Naruto walked over and without hesitation gave her a quick kiss on the lips gently. Hinata smiled and kissed him back. A few moments later their lips parted. "Ready?" Hinata asked him with a happy smile on her face. Naruto nodded in response. "Ready." And with those words they walked out the front door, locking it behind them as they headed toward Ichiraku's for an early lunch.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked into Ichiraku's, gripping each others hand lightly out of comfort. As they sat down at the front Teuchi walked over with a sly grin on his face. "Say Naruto is that pretty girl with you your girlfriend?" Teuchi asked teasingly. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head as he smiled nervously in response. "It's alright I can tell, now what can I get you two?"

* * *

One Hour and Eight Bowls of Ramen Later...

"Man Ramen is the best." Naruto said with a victorious grin on his face. Hinata merely smiled warmly as she gripped his hand lightly. As they walked without a destination they ended up in Rosemary Park. Hinata smiled and pulled away from Naruto as she ran underneath the cherry-blossom trees, the beautiful pink leaves falling through the air. Naruto merely smiled and watched this beautiful girl, not wanting to do anything at the moment but observe her. A moment later Naruto grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Hinata happily kissed him back as she pulled him into a deep embrace. After what felt like an eternity to the two lovers their lips parts and Hinata gripped his hand as they motioned to leave, before they could however a familiar voice spoke from behind them. "Is that Hinata and Naruto?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys the quick update is a present to all those urging me on to write more. I'm trying to write this stuff as fast as I can yet at the same time I'm trying not to rush myself. Because rushing yourself doesn't help your writing one bit. Anyway if you **_REVIEW _**I know you care!

Peace! - DL5


	7. Ch 7: Broken Bonds

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 7: Broken Bonds (Revised) **

__

(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

After what felt like an eternity to the two lovers their lips parted, both of them gazing into each others eyes fondly. After a minute of this Hinata gripped his hand as they motioned to leave, before they could however a familiar voice spoke from behind them. "Is that Hinata and Naruto?" Naruto and Hinata turned around and came face to face with none other than Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, both dressed in their custom outfits of their favorite colors, dark purple and bright pink. "Are you two a couple?" Ino asked out of curiosity.

Hinata's face shifted to a shade of deep crimson as she buried her face into Naruto's chest out of embarrassment. Ino and Sakura both laughed at Hinata's reaction. Sakura smirked and walked past them. "I guess we have our answer, so how long have you two been at it?" Ino asked. Hinata blushed and pushed her forefingers together shyly. "S-six months." She replied shyly. "Six months huh? So how far have you guys gone?" Hinata's face shifted to bright crimson, unsure of how to answer. "Come on Ino let's give them some privacy, if you ask her any more she'll die from embarrassment." And with those words she walked off. Ino running after her as she said: "Sakura! Wait up!" Naruto blinked out of confusion. _What just happened? _He pondered to himself. He was quickly snapped from his thoughts as Hinata gently tugged on his arm. "Come on Naruto-kun you have to walk me home." Naruto shot her a sly grin. "Of course Hinata-chan." Naruto said with an overwhelming aura of confidence.

* * *

As Sakura walked toward her place she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as she was lost in thought. _Why did he choose her over me? _She couldn't help but ask herself the same question over and over again. She couldn't quite place why but she felt as if she lost Naruto.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later...

Naruto jumped down from a roof-top, holding Hinata bridal style as he landed in front of Hyuuga Manor. Naruto let Hinata down and she smiled to herself as she walked to the front door, as she opened it however Naruto gazed over at her. "So what I don't get a good-bye?" Hinata smirked and walked over and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Naruto smiled at her and held her close as he smirked at her. "Nice goodbye." Hinata smiled happily. "Glad you liked it, because you don't get to touch these lips until tomorrow." Naruto sighed and dropped his head in defeat. "That was a low blow Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she whispered to him. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Hiashi glared at his disobedient daughter through the open windowsill from his private bedroom, his glare intensified into a look of absolute disgust as she embraced the vessel of the Kyubi and pulled away as she headed toward the front door. _Hadn't I raised her to know better? What use do I have of a heir who's decided to whore herself to a demon? _Hiashi thought to himself angrily. With anger fueling his actions he proceeded downstairs to greet his eldest daughter.

* * *

Not more than five minutes after she entered the door Hiashi appeared in front of her. Hinata unsure of how to handle the situation tried to calm her father down. "Is something wrong father?" Hinata asked with a hint of innocence in her voice. "Don't play dumb with me bitch, I saw you and that Demon together." Hinata glared at her father with equal disgust. "Don't you ever call him that! I'm a fully trained adult Kunoichi and who I spend my free time with is my business!" Hinata replied with a fierce expression on her face. "Get out. You are no longer my daughter. Let that demon scum drag you down for all I care." Hiashi said with venom in his voice. Hinata glared at her father one last time and turned around as she walked out the front door. Making her exit by slamming the door so hard the entire Hyuuga Manor shook.

* * *

Naruto set up incense and lighted it as he began his meditation exercises. Sitting on his bed cross-legged as he closed his eyes and put his hands and forefingers together. Performing a single hand-sign to balance his lower chakras. After much time and concentration he completed his exercises, leaving his mind exhausted but his body ready for more. He closed his eyes again as he entered his inner realm:

__

Reality dissolving around him in a vortex of light and colors. Instead of taking the usual path however he just appeared where he needed to be. As his inner world manifested around him so did it's inhabitants. **"Welcome back Naruto**." A calm voice said as Light Naruto appeared before him. Dressed in a simple full-body white robe with hair a brighter golden than his own. Naruto nodded to Light Naruto in reply. "Where are the others?" Light Naruto merely smiled at him in response.

****

"Do not worry about them, you have gained the knowledge required from the fragment of your ego that specializes in tactics and nearly perfect chakra control so I do believe now is time I teach you how to use my power. Existence and nonexistence. Love and Hate. Two completely different things yet intimately tied with one another. When you learn how to tap into my power you will have the necessary tools to draw out the power of darkness, whether or not you'll be able to control it is up to you. Are you ready to receive access to my chakra?"

Naruto nodded in response. **"Very well then..." **Light Naruto expanded his palms and extended his hands forward as a concentrated orb of white light manifested from oblivion. With a final thrust Light Naruto launched the ball of energy into Naruto's body, the chakra mixing with his own as he dropped to his knees. Naruto began to breathe heavily and closed his eyes as he began to concentrate. After a few minutes to collect himself he gains control over the chakra and stood up in a fully composed matter. **"Very well done Naruto, come back and I shall teach you the two forms of Light chakra use, but for now more important matters are at hand. Now go. Reality beckons." **Naruto nodded in understanding and closed his eyes as his internal world around him dissolved in a blur of light and colors. A rush of light filling his vision.

* * *

Naruto was snapped from his trance as a light knock sounded from the other side of his front door. Naruto got up to his feet and walked over to the front door. _Who could that be? _Naruto quietly thought to himself as he reached for the handle, turning it and swinging the door open.

"Oh hey Hinata it's you, did something happen? You look... Sad."

Hinata unable to say a word trembled uncontrollable as her beautiful pale eyes filled with tears. Naruto unsure of what to do pulled her into a deep embrace as she sobbed into his chest. Naruto held her tight and stroked her hair. "What happened Hinata-chan? Maybe I can help?" Hinata's body continued to shake. "M-my father d-disowned me b-because he saw us together..." Hinata explained between sobs. Naruto held Hinata tight and lightly stroked her hair. "

Hinata-chan you're welcome to stay here as long as you like..." Naruto said. Hinata looked up at Naruto with a big smile on her face. "Y-you mean it N-Naruto-kun? As long as I like?" Naruto smiled and nodded in response. "My home is your home Hinata-chan." Hinata's eyes filled up with tears again and she began to cry again as she buried her head into Naruto's chest. Naruto merely smiled weakly as he held Hinata tight. In the midst of all this Naruto couldn't help but feel a building rage building toward Hinata's father. Hiashi would pay.

* * *

The Next Day...

Naruto woke up from a very strange dream, he couldn't remember what happened but he woke up in a state of confusion. As he adjusted to reality the smell of cooking breakfast stimulated his senses, as he got up he slipped on the same black outfit from last night and threw on a black cloak over it. Slipping into a pair of black shinobi sandals he walked downstairs, following the wonderful smell coming from his kitchen. As he descended the staircase the smell grew stronger until he entered his small, shabby kitchen. Smiling to himself at the scene before him. Hinata hummed happily to herself as she scrambled some eggs, the smell of bread toasting coming from beside her.

Hinata noticed him and smiled happily. "Hey Naruto-kun you hungry?" Hinata asked with a smile on her face. Naruto nodded and sat down at the table. "I'd love something to eat actually." Naruto replied kindly. Hinata hummed to herself as she placed two plates in front of the table. One in front of Naruto and the other opposite of his. On the plates were eggs and toast split evenly between them. Hinata blushed lightly. "I hope you like it, I worked hard on it." Naruto took a bite of egg and his eyes lit up as he began shoveling the food in his mouth, consuming as much as he possibly could without losing air. Hinata smiled happily at the result of her hard work, if she could make him happy than she was happy.

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade both had their eyes closed, Tsunade sitting at her desk and Jiraiya leaning against the wall, serious expressions written across both their facial features. After a minute Tsunade decided to break the silence. "Are you sure about this Jiraiya? I'm skeptical to say the least knowing the source of this information." Jiraiya nodded in understanding. "I understand what you're talking about Tsunade, trust me I do but in this case he has nothing to gain from lying to us about something like this." Tsunade turned her back to Jiraiya, gazing out the window. "It's been many years since that day, it took the power of all five Kages of the first generation to seal that accursed being away into that world of perpetual shadows, what kind of heartless being would knowingly unleash that horror upon the world?" A dark grin appeared on Jiraiya's face, a grim look written across his facial expression. "If my sources are correct it's none other than our old ex-teammate and his apprentice, Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Later that night...

Three nameless dark cloaked figures kept watch in front of an ancient-looking Shrine composed of a green stone, a bright twilight illuminating their surroundings, each carrying a spear as they kept a watchful eye on their surroundings, out of boredom one of the guards sighed. "Nothing really happens here, why does the Hokage insist we guard this place at all?" The guard said as he lit a cigarette.

A split-second later a barrage of Kunai came swarming toward them, impaling all of their bodies to the stone wall behind them, killing them instantly as pools of blood formed beneath their bodies. A tall, dark-haired, snake-like man man clad in a black traveling cloak walked through the carnage with another shinobi of equal height, clad in a similar dark cloak with his hood pulled over his head, the only part of him visible were his Sharingan eyes and spiky, black locks covering part of his face. "Don't you think that was over-kill Sasuke? There were only three of them."

Sasuke glared at his master in response. "You told me to take care of them, how I did it was my business not yours... Besides you know how much I enjoy the killing..." Orochimaru gazed at his apprentice with pride and without saying another word they walked forward and pushed open the large doors to the entrance of the temple. As they entered they found themselves in a room that looked as if it belonged in a palace. If the size of the room wasn't overwhelming enough directly in front of them was what appeared to be an enormous statue of a man clutching an emerald orb. Sasuke's eye darted toward his master. "Destroy the orb right?" He asked Orochimaru.

Orochimaru nodded in response."The orb was created by chakra so it can only be destroyed by chakra. Keep that in mind." Sasuke nodded and stepped forward. Not more than five steps the entire building began to shake violently. The statue guardian clutching the orb's eyes glowed a bright crimson as it stood up on two legs, putting the emerald orb behind him on an altar. Sasuke snickered at the monstrosity before him. Closing his eyes as he taunted his enemy. The mindless Golem roared in rage as it charged forward in Sasuke's direction.

The Golem motioned to strike its right fist forward, coming to a sudden halt a mere inches in front of Sasuke's body. Sasuke remained fully composed and narrowed his gaze as his gaze locked with the Golem's. The Golem remained frozen in place for a full minute before it's eyes faded into darkness and the being collapsed on the ground. Sasuke grinned and proceeded to walk forward to the altar, extending his right arm and expanding his hand as he charged up a concentration of electrical-based chakra through his arm, concentrating it into the center of his palm.

**"Chidori!"**

Sasuke announced, the incantation echoing as he charged forward in a burst of chakra-enhanced speed. In one swift, graceful movement Sasuke plunged his right hand forward into the orb, his hand slid easily into the sphere as if it were made of a liquidized form of energy. The surge of electrical-based chakra surrounding his arm gathering at his palm and dissolving the orb into nothingness. As the orb dissolved an incomprehensible symbol appeared beneath it, glowing a bright, emerald green before it too dissolved into oblivion. Suddenly a glowing green Light filled their vision and blinded both him and his master. As the ray of light shot upward it lit up the night sky. The beam of Green Light connecting the earth to the heavens. Orochimaru grinned sinisterly in celebration of this victory.

_It has begun..._

* * *

**A/N: **Wow now that was a weird chapter, so much happening yet nothing moving forward too fast. I worked rather hard on this chapter and took my time with it. Halfway through the chapter the realization suddenly hit me that the story was getting way too cute so I needed throw in some action and carnage to get things on a roll again. Anyway if you **_REVIEW _**I know you care!

Peace! - DL555


	8. Ch 8: The Beginning

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 8: The Beginning **

__

(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence.** Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

As the bright, emerald green light shot upward through the night sky it could be seen by everyone and everything in the known world. To some it would appear beautiful but to those who understood the dark, sinister background of the light merely saw it as an Omen.

A sign that if something was not done soon, if the other seals were not protected... They would have hell to pay... Tsunade and Jiraiya understood that as the stood outside on the balcony connected to the Hokage's office. Gazing upward at the symbol of their possible destruction.

"Jiraiya it looks as though the prophecy might really come true..."

Tsunade said to Jiraiya, not looking at him. Jiraiya nodded, gazing upward at the illuminating light.

"When his powers are fully unlocked he might be this worlds last hope..." Jiraiya replied.

Tsunade tilted her neck and shifted her gaze, locking gazes with Jiraiya.

"We need to bring this to the attention of every Hidden Village, ally or foe. Now is not the time for mindless disputes, our very planet, our home is in danger. Jiraiya I need you and Shizune to arrange a meeting of the Kages as soon as possible."

Tsunade said, a serious look written across her facial expression. Jiraiya smirked in response.

"At once Lady Hokage."

He replied teasingly, adding an extra emphasis on the title of Hokage. And with those words he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The Next Day...

**__**

"There are two used of Light chakra. The first is for combat."

__

Light Naruto explained as he extended his arm forward and expanded his palm. The chakra concentrated into the center of his palm, compressing the energy together and molding its shape as the chakra began to solidify in the shape of a long-sword. Naruto studied his alternate self. Observing every movement.

"The second method isn't designed for combat but is powerful none-the-less, with the power of this chakra you can heal anyone, bringing them from the brink of death back to a state of stability. But the cost for such a technique is the shortening of your life-span with every use. So only use it as last resort."

Naruto nodded in response. "I understand." Naruto replied. With those words Naruto closed his eyes and mimicked his alternate self. Extending his arm upward as he expanded his palm and began to concentrated an orb of golden chakra in the palm of his hand. Naruto's face strained as he condensed the energy until it manifested in physical form, shaping the chakra into a blade like his alter-ego had done mere moments before.

"Very good, I have taught you everything I know and allowed you access to my chakra. When you are once again in need of power seek my brother, but be forewarned. If you are not ready to control it the darkness will devour you. Now go. Use my knowledge and put it to good use."

Light Naruto explained. "I will." Naruto replied as he bowed slightly. And with that said and done Naruto returned to reality.

Naruto snapped out of his meditation trance, the world around him coming into sudden focus in a blur of light and colors. As he stood up and got dressed he heard Hinata calling him from the next room. Without a moment's thought he opened his bedroom door and walked into his kitchen.

"Hey Naruto-kun you in the mood for lunch?" Naruto smiled and smelled the air surrounding him. "It is Ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Hinata smiled and fixed him a bowl of ramen with an egg on top. Naruto looked like he was about to drool before he grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Without a moment's hesitation he dove into the bowl head-first.

_As strong as you become there are things about you that will never change Naruto-kun..._

Hinata thought to herself happily as she gazed at him in admiration.

Naruto caught her staring and gazed at her. "Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls. Hinata merely smiled and shook her head in response. "It's nothing don't worry about it Naruto-kun." Naruto merely smiled to himself and dismissed it as he finished his bowl, drinking the broth before he rinsed his bowl off and put it in his sink. With that done he sat down on the couch situated in his small living room.

A moment later Hinata came over to join him. Suddenly Naruto snaked his arms around Hinata and began tickling her. Hinata was laughing so hard she was crying and couldn't breathe. "N-Naruto-kun cut it o-out..." Hinata pleaded. Naruto stopped his tickling technique and pulled her into a deep embrace. "Well since you asked so nicely..." Naruto said with a sly grin. Hinata blushed hard as Naruto pressed her body against hers. Her entire body felt hot.

Without a moment's hesitation Naruto pulled her into a passionate kiss, their lips pressed gently against one another. After a minute their lips parted and Naruto smiled at her happily. She felt so good with herself knowing she could make the boy... No the man she loved happy and fulfill her own desires as well... Naruto and Hinata were both pulled from their own world and snapped back into reality as an audible knock sounded from the other side of Naruto's front door.

Naruto got up and walked to the front door, unlocking it and turning the handle as he swung it open. Kakashi emerging in the doorway, his usual book at hand but not open surprisingly. "Hey Naruto, is Hinata here as well?" Naruto nodded in response and motioned for Hinata to come over. Hinata gazed at Kakashi. "Is there something you needed from me Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked, a natural hint of innocence in her voice. Kakashi nodded and looked from her to Naruto. "Tsunade sent me for you both, you have an important assignment."

* * *

Tsunade hardly slept since the other night. Her meeting with the Five Kages wouldn't be in person, it would traditionally be held remotely via a powerful Jutsu taught to every Kage as soon as they were selected. The Hokage seat situated in the council chamber had a Kage Seal, she would then use the proper hand-signs and pour her chakra into it, activating the powerful seal. The location of the seal was different for every Kage but the principle was the same. As she sipped her bottle of Sake she reformed her resolve. "I have other matters to deal with at the moment which could be just as important." She told herself. She took one last, good drink from her bottle of Sake, setting it down on her desk, too lazy to hide the obvious.

The silence was broken as an audible knock sounded from the outside of her office door. She cleared her throat. "Come in." She announced as she leaned back in her chair. A moment later the office door swung open as the forms of Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata emerged from the doorway and entered her office, closing the door behind them. Kakashi made a slight bow. "I brought them as you requested Lady Hokage." Tsunade nodded in response. "Very well you are dismissed." Kakashi took one last bow and than disappeared in a small cloud of white smoke. Naruto walked up to Tsunade. "Hey Tsunade what's our assignment?" Tsunade looked at Naruto annoyed.

"Our assignment you say? Sorry Naruto but I'm adding a third member to the squad to prevent the result of last mission, because as strong as you are that bounty on your head is going to draw a lot of attention so I'm adding a Jounin to balance out that issue." Tsunade explained out of annoyance. "Alright who did you pick?" Before she could answer her office door swung open as a long, black haired male wearing all black with a Jounin Vest emerged from the doorway. After closer examination Naruto realized he had the same eyes as Hinata, coming to a sudden realization of who it was. Hinata's cousin Neji. Neji's gaze drifted from Hinata and Naruto to Tsunade, locking gazes with her. "You summoned me Lady Hokage?" Neji asked, a hint of seriousness in his voice. Tsunade nodded in response.

"Now that you're all here I'm going to explain the mission, remember all details of this incident are considered classified by death penalty... Back when the Five Hidden Villages were recently created a great battle followed their period of peace, a banished clan of summoners used forbidden magic from ancient times and sacrificed themselves in order to create a powerful artifact. All their feelings of vengeance along with their very souls fused together into one powerful, magical entity. The artifact in question was rumored to hold great power beyond anything ever dreamed of, some say it had the power to bring the dead back to life and even alter time and space. Some Legends even go as far to say the Artifact is the very origin of chakra. This artifact was known as the Frozen Flame, but with great power came great sacrifice. People wanted the power for themselves and grew greedy, wronging one another in order to claim the power for themselves. In order to end the fighting all Five Kages got together, and with their combined power sealed the Frozen Flame away, breaking the seal apart into seven fragments.

Five represented the five basic elements of chakra. Earth, Wind, Fire, Water and Lightning. The remaining fragments were the last traces of the Flame's power. The elements of Light and Darkness. The whereabouts of those seals are currently unknown as Jiraiya is gathering information on the subject as we speak, recently Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha have destroyed the seal of the Earth Country. Your mission is to guard the Temple of Fire, located within a cavern behind the great Hokage Monument. I'm appointing Neji the squad leader of this mission, protect the seal at all costs! I'll send an ANBU squad to guard the exterior upon your arrival. You are to leave immediately. You are dismissed."

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji all walked up the path leading to the rear of the Great Hokage Monument where the entrance to the Temple of Fire. According to Tsunade there was an elemental guardian protecting the shrine as well, a physical embodiment of the element of chakra the Orb was composed of. But since their job was to protect the Temple as well the Guardian would not act hostile toward them, strangely enough it possessed intelligent consciousness. But the guardian would only manifest if the element felt it was endangered. As they reached the peak of the mountain a dark cave came into view, as they got closer they began to sweat as immense heat surrounded the cave like an Aura. "Guess they call it Fire Cave for a reason huh?"

Naruto said with a sly grin. Neji not being the type to kindly take a stupid joke merely glared at Naruto and journeyed onward into the cave. _What's his problem? _Naruto thought to himself as he and Hinata followed closely behind him. As the long, narrow passage ended they found themselves in what looked like a temple, but the stone was blood red. As they walked further into it the heat began to get to them. "I can't take this anymore!" Naruto practically yelled as he pulled his shirt off. Hinata was sweating like hell beneath the fur jacket she usually wore. She pulled it off, dressed in a tank-top, showing off her well-endowed features. Neji nodded and slid his shirt off as well. As they ventured further they found the shrine they were supposed to protect, a five by five foot square of red stone with a crimson red orb hovering above it. As they got closer they realized the aura of heat was radiating from the orb.

"Alright so we don't waste all of our energy on a attack that may not come anytime soon we'll alternate between three sixty minute shift, leaving a lookout at all times while the remaining two conserved their energy. And as captain I order you Naruto to be the first lookout." Neji said. "Why me? What makes you get to decide?" Naruto complained. "Because Tsunade assigned me as the leader of this mission and I'm a rank higher than you are, if you respect the Hokage title so much respect her authority and mine as well." Naruto merely muttered to himself darkly as he took his position, sitting ten feet in front of the element cross-legged. Closing his eyes to concentrate as he used his chakra to enhance his senses. As concentrated as he was on his mission he couldn't help but let his mind wander. _What makes him so much better than me? I'll show him... I'll show all of them..._

* * *

"Neji can't you be a little kinder to Naruto? I thought your hatred for him left after that battle during the Chunin Exams." Hinata said to her cousin. Neji sighed and leaned his head back. "Speaking of Naruto I was told Hiashi disowned you because you were with him." Neji replied.

"That's none of your business Neji, I love him and I'd gladly throw away the Hyuuga name to make him happy." Hinata replied confidently. Neji smiled at her. "I see, well regardless of what that fool Hiashi thinks you have my blessings. Even though were cousins I feel as though we're siblings, I was so foolish to direct my hatred at you just because you were Hiashi's heiress..."

Neji said softly. Hinata smiled at him warmly in return. "I told you I've already forgiven you, now it's time you forgive yourself."

* * *

A/N: Well hopefully I explained kind of what was going on, if you're still a bit confused don't worry about it all will be made clear in future chapters. The Frozen Flame idea and the Elemental Shrine idea was inspired by a video game called Chrono Cross. The playstation sequel to Chrono Trigger. So I guess you could say it's a light Cross-Over. Addictions sometimes lead to inspiration. If you **_REVIEW _I know you care!**

Peace! DL555


	9. Ch 9: Meeting of the Kages

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 9: Meeting of the Kages (Extended Edition)**

__

(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence.** Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

"Fellow Kages thank you for attending this meeting on such short notice, but the topic is of the utmost importance to our villages as an entirety. Approximately twenty-four hours ago the elemental seal of earth was removed, the defense forces wiped out with ease. We need to tighten our security and strengthen our military power if we are going to stop whoever is responsible."

Due to the nature of the Jutsu and the amount of chakra it took to keep the illusions in place the forms of the Kages were blurred and distorted. After a moment of silence the Tsuchikage spoke. "I was foolish to not add more security to the shrine but I personally never thought anyone would ever attempt to break the seal, we must protect the remaining seals at all costs, but in order to do that I propose that we as fellow shinobi combine our forces into a single peace-keeping Army-" The Tsuchikage was cut off however as the Raikage interjected.

"Forgive me for my intrusion Tsuchikage but I see no reason to create a peace-keeping force unless this world is truly at peace, all of us have known war our entire lives and our rivalry among one another has been the cause." The Raikage said. "Although what you say is true Raikage one of the seven seals have already been released and we cannot risk a full-scale war over the power of the Frozen Flame, especially when our very enemy is the unknown, I agree with the Tsuchikage, a single peace-making military force would be adequate counter-measures for such a disaster-" The Raikage was cut off however as the Mizukage spoke.

"How are we sure all this is even true!? For all we know Konoha's shinobi have been releasing the seals because they want the power of the frozen flame for themselves!" Tsunade glared at the distorted image of the Mizukage's form.

"You fool! The very purpose of this meeting contradicts your suspicions! Why the hell would I organize a meeting to inform you of a threat if I wanted to break the seal and claim the forbidden power of that accursed object for ourselves!? Fools who don't understand the severity of the situation we're in should remain silent." Tsunade said as she glared at the Mizukage, the other Kage mirroring her act.

"I understand how distrustful we are of another, our countries have waged war countless times in the past and deception was the greatest weapon of all at the time, but we are no longer at war with each other and we need to forget the past and work toward building a future for the next generation, all those in favor of creating a united peace-keeping force raise your hands now, your decision may decide countless innocent lives, do not disappoint me."

Tsunade said as she immediately raised her own hand. After a minute of uncomfortable silence the Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Mizukage, and Raikage all raised their hands in unison. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Very well, an agreement has been reached, let's work out the details in the near future."

* * *

Six Hours Later...

Naruto sat in front of the shrine, cross-legged as dark thoughts involving Neji entered his mind every conscious moment, countless scenarios flashing before his very eyes. He was forced back to reality as footsteps approached from his left. He tilted his neck and shifted his gaze in the direction the sound came from, coming face to face with none other than Neji Hyuuga. "Your shift's up, get some rest." Neji ordered. Naruto merely glared at him and nodded in response, walking over to join Hinata as Neji took his position. Naruto sat down next to Hinata and sighed as he leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Hinata smiled and strokes her fingers through his spiky locks.

"Don't let Neji get to you Naruto he just acts that way sometimes... So just please don't take it personal, okay...?" Hinata told Naruto. Naruto pulled his head off Hinata's shoulder and shook his head as he his gaze drifted away from Hinata. "You're wrong Hinata, I made sure he understood that destiny crap he preached to me was a bunch of bullshit when I wiped that smirk from his face during the Chunin Exam six years ago, it's beyond that he doesn't respect me, he just sees me as that annoying brat from six years ago only stronger." Hinata merely nodded in response, finding truth in his words. "I'll show him... I'll show all of them..." Naruto said, a hint of anger in his voice as he clenched his fists.

* * *

Sasuke and Orochimaru stood by a cliff overlooking Konoha, the entire village as well as the Great Hokage Monument coming into view, Orochimaru standing in front of Sasuke. "Since you mastered the final technique I have nothing left to teach you." Orochimaru explained, turning his back to his apprentice. "Now let us continue breaking the seal, then I shall possess the unlimited powers of the Frozen Fla-" He was cut off as a blade of chakra pierced his back, protruding from his chest. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and lit up in anger as he shifted his gaze toward his attacker, Sasuke. "What is the meaning of this!?" Orochimaru demanded. "It's just as you said, you have nothing left to teach me which no longer makes you my master!" Sasuke said slowly with his eyes closed, his blade in a stabbing motion as a sharp, a thin blade of chakra extending from the tip and impaling Orochimaru's stomach.

"You think I'm that easy to get rid of!?" Orochimaru's body fell to the ground useless like a disposable puppet. A dark entity of chakra rushing toward Sasuke as a twisted laughter filled the air. **"Your body will be mine Sasuke Uchiha!" **Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his sharingan activating. **"These eyes of mine see through your pathetic illusions." **Suddenly Sasuke's sharingan transformed, the three red pin-wheels in his pupils connecting in a trinity. Orochimaru's spirit form came to a sudden halt as Sasuke's eyes pierced his very soul. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes began to glow a bright crimson and the dark entity of chakra became absorbed into his eyes and sealing it in his chakra veins. His dying thoughts rushing to Sasuke like a wave of energy, then nothing. Brining a sinister grin to himself. "Do not worry Orochimaru your death will not be in vain, with your power locked inside of me I will release the remaining seals, only the power of the Frozen Flame will be mine alone..." He thought aloud.

* * *

Naruto approached Neji with a hint of anger and impatience reflected in his eyes. Neji's gaze shifted toward the approaching blond, locking gazes with him. "Your shift is over, get some rest that's an order." Neji said in the same mocking tone as before. Naruto picked him up by the front of his shirt. "You arrogant bastard who do you think you are!? Just because you're a Jounin you think you're so much better than me!? Show me what you got almighty Hyuuga Jounin!" Naruto yelled as he threw Neji across the room, Neji flipping and landing on his feet as he observed Naruto, a look of amusement in his eyes. Something about that look triggered something in him. _He underestimated me again! _He thought to himself, flexing his fists and clenching them into a fist out of concentration as an aura of multi-colored chakra surrounded him, alternating between pale blue, blood crimson, golden, and dark violet.

His eyes alternating between the colors as well as he made the cross hand symbol. **"Ego Clone Jutsu!" **Naruto announced, in incantation echoing through the cave as three alternate forms of himself manifested from nothingness. Appearing at first to be his signature move but upon closer observation the replications had original features to them. One form of him was clad in a full-body black cloak, a look of seriousness in his eyes as blond locks covered the rest of his face from view.

One was dressed in black shinobi pants and a matching t-shirt, bold whisker-marks running across his cheeks and demonic slits for eyes, giving him a terrifying look, an aura of blood-red chakra radiating from his body as a strong blood-lust filled the air. The last two forms were each clad in traveling cloaks, one of them black and the other white, the figure in black had night-black hair, an aura of darkness-based chakra radiating from his body. And lastly the figure in white was clad in a white cloak and has golden locks that appeared to glow, an aura of golden light-based chakra radiating from his body.

"This is my Kekei Genkai Neji, I've been training relentlessly for six months on top of doing mission after mission every other week and I'll be damned if I'm going to be disrespected by some arrogant bastard who thinks they're better than me because they're from some prestigious clan!" Naruto roared. Light and Darkness Naruto leaned against the wall and observed as Naruto and Kyubi Naruto stood before Neji.

"I wiped the floor with you six years ago without the use of any special clan powers, that's why I'm going to show you... Show everyone... What I'm truly capable of!" Naruto announced as an aura of blood-red chakra surrounded his own body, his eyes lighting up in a bright shade of crimson. Suddenly Hinata threw herself in front of Naruto, putting her arms out.

"Please Naruto-kun stop this..." Hinata pleaded. Naruto took a step backward as his red slits transformed back into his pupils of cerulean. "What am I doing?" Naruto asked himself as he staggered backwards, his ego clones disappearing in clouds of white smoke. Hinata sighing out of relief and returning to Naruto's side as Neji stood up on his feet and shifted his gaze in Naruto's direction.

"You think I'm impressed by a simple display of your strength? If you truly wish for me to respect you you'll have to do more than that." Neji explained. Naruto clenched his fists and glared at the Hyuuga Jounin in response. "Someone's coming." Neji said suddenly, his Byakugan activating as footsteps approached, getting steadily louder.

Suddenly the heavy temple doors swung open as a single shadowed figure emerged from the doorway. The figure was dressed a full-body black cloak and the only visible part of their body was the spiky black locks covering his face. Naruto turned to Neji, his focus remaining on the shadowed figure. "Neji what's the status on the squad of ANBU guarding the exterior?" Neji's eyes scanned the radius around the Temple exterior, his widening at what he saw. "What is it?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. His gaze still directed at the mysterious attacker. "The entire ANBU squad was eliminated... But the strange part is there's no sign of a struggle..."

Naruto's gaze narrowed. "Who are you and what do you want!?" Naruto demanded. "You already know why I am here and as for who I am... I must say I'm insulted. I thought you of all people could tell who I am..." The figure said. Naruto's eyes widened after a moment of observation. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "I see your mind is as sharp as always, right Naruto?" Sasuke said with a dark grin on his face. With those words Naruto, Neji, and Hinata got into defensive positions, a moment later a realization suddenly hit Neji.

"Where is Orochimaru?" Neji thought aloud. "Oh you mean that pathetic excuse for human existence? I killed him of course... Well that's not entirely true I destroyed the vessel harboring his spirit but all his power, all his secrets... Now belong to me!" Sasuke said with a sinister expression on his face, his eyes widening as his Sharingan activated, pulling up his sleeve as a black tattoo of a serpent began to glow a bright crimson.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya sipped glasses of Sake as they had a casual conversation. Shizune's breath became shallower with every step as she desperately ran up the long, spiral staircase leading to Tsunade's office. Bursting through the front door suddenly, unable to wait due to the urgency of her mission. "Lady Tsunade we have a problem! We've lost contact with the ANBU squad we sent to guard the Temple exterior, we need to send reenforcements immediately!" Shizune explained with intense urgency. Tsunade and Jiraiya's facial expressions reflected absolute seriousness, making eye contact with one another and nodding in confirmation. "Lead the way!" Jiraiya said.

* * *

Neji and Hinata lied face-down on the ground unconscious. Naruto and Sasuke glared at one another, each breathing heavily from fatigue. "Well Naruto I have to admit you're stronger than we last fought so let's skip the warm-up and start getting serious." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, his Sharingan activating.

__

I was about to suggest the same thing...

Naruto thought to himself with a sly grin as he put his hands together in a cross hand symbol, in a burst of multicolored chakras two manifestations of Naruto split off from his body: Light Naruto and Darkness Naruto. All three of them made a cross hand symbol in unity as they all announced the same technique. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Ten shadow replications of the three forms of Naruto manifested in multiple clouds of smoke. 

Sasuke merely smirked as he mirrored Naruto's jutsu, a considerable amount of Sasuke shadow clones manifesting in clouds of smoke. "You're so predictable Naruto, well what are you waiting for come at me!" All three forms of Naruto roared in rage as they charged forward. Sasuke's clones taking on three opponents at a time with their replicated Sharingans. The original Naruto jumped upward into the air, channeling his chakra into the Kunai as he threw it, the Kunai splitting off into a barrage. **"Shadow Kunai Jutsu!"**

All of Sasuke's clones as well as Naruto's bursted into clouds of smoke as all of their concentrated chakra were sent to both of them all at once, a black orb concentrated in Sasuke's palm. Sasuke grinned at Naruto sinisterly. "This is a new technique, I haven't perfected it yet but it makes my chidori look like the move of an amateur!" As he said this he extended his arm into the orb of darkness, the black entity devouring his form as Sasuke took the form of an all-black humanoid form without any human features, two wings sprouting from his back as his eyes snapped open, two demonic slits staring Naruto down.

_**"He's challenging us Kit... Let's show that bastard how strong we actually are!" **_

As the Kyubi's words echoed in the back of Naruto's mind he felt a surge of power rushing through him, the demonic energy healing his wounds instantaneously as his body made a demonic transformation, darkness and light Naruto fusing with him to enhance his strength. "Reminds you of our last battle doesn't it?" Sasuke asked Naruto in a distorted tone. Naruto ignored him as he glared his enemy down, bloodlust and hatred in his eyes as a multi-colored orb of chakra rotated in his palm, becoming brighter as the chakra merged into one mass. Naruto charged forward with insane speed, slamming the orb of energy into Sasuke's chest. **"Ultimate Rasengan!"** Naruto roared, Sasuke's technique crumbling off his body like broken armor, shattering like broken glass as an explosion of chakra blinded their vision.

As the dust settled from the destruction and their vision returned to them the form of Sasuke stood up, an evil look in his eyes as he got up on his feet effortlessly. As he stood up he walked toward Naruto slowly, grinning darkly as he charged up a concentrated orb of fiery dark violet chakra in both his palms and charged forward at Naruto. In just enough time to react Naruto charged up a Rasengan and slammed his palm forward in desperation. **"Rasengan!"**

Naruto announced, the incantation echoing through the cavern. As the orbs of chakra came into contact with one another it resulted in an explosion of chakra, sending Naruto and Sasuke flying in opposite directions, crashing into opposite walls to the left and right of the shrine housing the Elemental seal, the hovering orb of elemental chakra sensing it was in danger as it glowed a bright crimson, a humanoid figure composed of chakra-based flames manifesting from nothingness as it stood guard in front of the Earth Element.

As the dust settled once again Sasuke and Naruto were back on their feet, glaring at each other. "Enough of your games Sasuke!" Naruto roared. Vertically half of Naruto's body took on the form of Kyubi Naruto, one of his hand and half his teeth transforming into razor sharp fangs and claws. The other vertical half of his body becoming black as night as the two powerful chakras merged together, a Rasengan charging up in each hand, one of them a fiery crimson and the other a fiery violet. Naruto roared at the top of his lungs as he charged forward like an animal, slamming both orbs of spiraling energy into one another as he directed all the energy toward his opponent all at once. **"Double Rasengan!"**

Naruto roared. Sasuke counter-attacked by slamming both black orbs of electrical-based chakra together and slammed the combined vortex of energy into the oncoming attack. "Chidori!"Sasuke yelled at the energies came into contact with one another, resulting in an explosion of chakra, sending Naruto flying backwards into the same wall as before, getting to his feet as the aura of red chakra around his body immediately sealed up his wounds.

As the dust settled an injured, fatigued form of Sasuke emerged from the destruction. **"I'll admit Naruto you've gotten more than stronger, you've gotten better, but I'm afraid I'm out of time to play your games..."** As Sasuke said this he pulled out a concealed dagger from his cloak, unsheathing it quickly as a blade of chakra extended from the blade at an alarming rate toward the element, going right through the flames of the guardian and piercing the element, the orb of chakra shattering to pieces like broken glass as an uncomprehensible symbol beneath the shrine began to glow a bright crimson.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the light, in a state of disbelief as a bright, crimson light shot upward, shifting the clouds as it connected the Earth to the Heavens. Sasuke merely began to laugh darkly as his body hovered upwards. As the bright, crimson light filled the room Neji began to stir as he awakened, his eyes widening as a realization hit him. They had failed. A moment later the forms of Jiraiya and Tsunade emerged from the open doorway of the temple, coming to a sudden halt.

"Damn it! We were unable to stop it!" Jiraiya said. Sasuke's gaze drifted toward the two Sannin. **"You're too late, the seal has been broken, and the rest will be as well in due time..." **Sasuke said darkly. "Why are you doing this?! Don't you realize the destruction you're causing out of lust for power!?" Tsunade yelled at the Traitor Uchiha. Sasuke laughed at this, wiping a tear from his eye. "You think I honestly care what happens to those pathetic people!? In this world the strong survive and the weak die! Soon you shall all know true suffering..."

Sasuke replied. And with those words Sasuke Uchiha vanished into oblivion. With Sasuke's departure the entire temple began to crumble around them, the building beginning to collapse. Naruto picking up Hinata's unconscious body as he, Neji, Tsunade, and Jiraiya exited the ancient temple, not looking back as the structure's destruction symbolized an uncertain future.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I'm in a strange state of mind right now so it probably reflects in my writing, I haven't been able to sleep all night and now its tomorrow. Insomnia is a bitch, wish I had something to calm my nerves, think I'll go drink or something. Anyway I've been unable to upload this for a few days because of a website glitch so forgive the lateness of the chapter. If you _REVIEW_ I know you care!

Peace! - DL555


	10. Ch 10: Lust for Power

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 10: Lust for Power**

(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence.** Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

It had been three days since the failed mission, and three days since Naruto lost to Sasuke again! Naruto couldn't get over it, it drove him insane every time he thought about it. Naruto's body tensed up at the thought as he slammed his fist into the wooden training post in front of him, re-enforcing his physical power with chakra as the training post, the solid wooden post shattering like a thin piece of glass. Suddenly Naruto sense someone's presence behind him. Quickly he threw a Kunai behind him, barely missing Hinata who was frozen in place, a look of terror on her face. "Oh it's only you Hinata, what do you want?"

Hinata frowned at him. "What's wrong Naruto-kun? You've been acting... Different." Hinata asked him. Naruto turned his back to her. "I'm training to become more powerful and I can't have any distractions, my training requires my absolute concentration... I need to be alone." And with those words Naruto faded into darkness. _What's happening to you Naruto-kun? _Hinata wondered to herself as two single tears dripped down her pale cheeks.

* * *

_I need more power... I need more power... I need more power..._

The words seemed to echo in his mind over and over again. He needed more strength, more cunning, more techniques, more power! As he thought this he stood atop the head of the Fourth Hokage at the Hokage monument, gazing outward toward the village he grew up in, the village that hated him since his birth... Yet he desired to protect it... As he became lost in thought Light and Darkness Naruto manifested in the forms of shadow clones in accordance to their free will. **"Do you truly wish to surpass the Uchiha at any cost?" **Light and Darkness Naruto asked together, standing in front of him side-by-side. Naruto nodded as his attention shifted toward his alter-egos.

Light and Darkness Naruto fused together forming a new powerful ally. As the transformation finished his form became revealed. Half of the Naruto clone was bright golden, everything from his skin, to his clothes, even down to his eyes color, an angel wing sprouting from his left shoulder. The other vertical half Naruto's alter-ego was a night-black texture, all except his eye which glowed a fiery violet. Naruto was in awe at the power emitting from his alternate self. **"I have much to teach you, and if you truly wish for the power you seek you will obey me without question."**

* * *

One week later...

**_"Push yourself harder! Your physical endurance and chakra control are the keys to perfecting the technique."_**

A voice explained in the back of his mind. Naruto nodded his head in response as he concentrated chakra in the soles of his feet, running up a vertical cliff with a look of intense concentration embedded into his very facial expression. Sweat dripping off his face as he reached the top, sitting down underneath a tree protruding from the ground, relaxing in the shade as he closed his eyes and began his meditation exercises. He hadn't spoken to Hinata since he ran into her the other week, he was sure she was there waiting for him but he wasn't quite sure he'd return anytime soon, as much as he enjoyed her company she was a distraction from him growing stronger.

As Naruto began to relax he fell into a trance, reality dissolving around him in a blur of shapes and colors as he entered his inner realm, appearing in the circular room that once caged his Kekei Genkai. Two of the three fragments of his Ego sitting in a circle, cross-legged in meditation. The third paying no attention to his surroundings as he enjoyed the rush of the demonic energy flowing through him.

_**"Welcome back Naruto we've been expecting you."** _

Tactical Naruto said, one eye opened and watching him. Naruto smirked in response. "Have you now? What for?" His alternate self grinned darkly in response.

_**"To help you perfect the technique of course..."**_

One Hour Later...

Naruto snapped back into reality as fatigue overcame him, his body collapsing on the ground about halfway back to the village from where he was training. _What power...! _Naruto thought to himself as he blacked out. When he regained consciousness he found himself in Konoha hospital, not hearing anyone around he quickly got dressed and grabbed his gear. Opening the window quickly he slid his foot out the window and had about half his body out the window when an angry voice suddenly spoke from behind. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Naruto turned around and came face-to-face with his ex-teammate Sakura Haruno. "What business is it of yours? I'm not injured so I'm leaving." Sakura frowned at him. "Hinata told me what happened, why won't you talk with her?" Naruto turned his back to Sakura. "Sakura it's none of your business and for that matter since when have you given a damn about me? I didn't even exist in your world until Sasuke was gone forever." His words hit Sakura like a ton of bricks as her gaze dropped to her feet, she gazed back upward and was going to say something but the moment she looked up, he was gone.

* * *

Hinata sat alone in Naruto's bedroom, curled up in a ball as she cried to herself, she missed her Naruto-kun but he wasn't himself... He was becoming so dark, very different from the strong innocent boy she fell in love with. She knew this was her home but she couldn't wait for Naruto forever... She would have to part ways with him... For now anyway. As she finished her thoughts she put her key down on the table. Closing the door behind her and locking it as she left, a single tear running down her face. _Good-bye Naruto-kun... _Hinata thought to herself as she went to go talk to her friend Tenten to arrange a place to stay.

* * *

Naruto wandered aimlessly through the streets of Konoha, no destination as he went with the flow. After about fifteen minutes of traveling Naruto found himself at a shady-looking Sake bar and decides to enter, eyes from countless people following his every as he entered, he didn't mind though, he was used to it. As he sat down he ordered a bottle of Sake, after exchanging money for the bottle he uncorked it, not bothering to pour himself a glass as he brought the bottle to his lips, draining a good portion of the bottle before he set it down on the bar in front of him. "Hey there Naruto what are you doing in a place like this?" Naruto gazed upward from his seat only to come face to face with Kiba and Shikamaru. "Oh hey guys what are you up to?" Naruto asked in an empty tone as he brought the bottle to his lips again. "Not much me and Shikamaru were just about to head to the roof of the Academy and drink a few bottles of Sake, care to join us?" Naruto just grinned and nodded his head in response.

Sasuke sat in a dimly lit, circular chamber composed of solid black stone. Sitting around him were four shadowed figures, their features not visible due to the poor light. "I have summoned you all here today to propose an alliance. You all as well as I are labeled as criminals, and why I ask? Because we all saw through the Shinobi Nations' false peace and sought power!? With power we could gain control over this chaotic order mindless and heartless human beings have forged through their generations of wars, deceit, and lust for power. With the destruction of this world we will enter an era of recreation, an era of peace."

As Sasuke finished a tall, slender shadowed figure sitting across from Sasuke stood up and spoke in a powerful yet delicate tone. "Your ideals are flattering Sasuke Uchiha as well as your own power but how do you propose we obtain enough power to gain control over five massive armies?" The man asked skeptically. A sly, dark grin spread across Sasuke's facial expression. "Have any of you heard the Legend of the Frozen Flame?" Sasuke asked.

**

* * *

**

One Hour Later...

"Wow now that's what I call Sake." Naruto said with a foxy grin. "Tell me about it..." Shikamaru said as he took another swig of the bottle. Kiba's gaze drifted toward Naruto as he began to speak. "Say Naruto why are you drinking so heavily? Did something happen?" Naruto smirked and took another swig of Sake, putting the bottle down. "I saw Sasuke again and I let that bastard get the best of me... But I've been training relentlessly since that day and I've prepared myself in ways nobody would expect..." Naruto said as he brought his bottle to his lips again. Kiba shot him a toothy grin. "Another technique?" Kiba asked. "You have no idea..." Naruto said with a dark grin on his face, finishing the contents of the Sake bottle.

* * *

Four Hours Later...

A group of five Elite ANBU Operatives sat in a circle playing cards, none of them dropping their guard and playing in silence as they remained on constant alert, their eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly all five of the ANBU Operatives' eyes shot open, all of them immediately forming a barrier around the entrance to the Temple of Lightning. Suddenly a demonic laughter erupted from all around them. "Who's there!?" The ANBU Leader called out into the proceeding darkness. As his voice echoed throughout the shadows a humanoid form emerged from oblivion, the twilight revealing the features of the lone figure. It was a women with the sexiest womanly features the ANBU had ever seen in their entire lives, a beautiful woman with a look of sadistic pleasure written across her facial expression.

One of the ANBU trembled and took a step back as he looked at the woman wide-eyed. "What's wrong Kai?" The ANBU refereed to as Kai continued to tremble as he spoke in a terrified tone. "I've seen her face in the Bingo book sir! She's a sorceress of some kind." The ANBU captain bit down on his lip in frustration. "Are you ready to play with my dolls?"

The girl asked in a sadistic and sinister tone. As she said this she rose her right hand, an amulet in her palm glowing a bright crimson as an army of soldiers manifested from nothingness, surrounding the ANBU as they advanced. "Earth Style! Impaling Spike Jutsu!"

The ANBU Captain announced as he slammed his open palm into the earth. As the incantation echoed cracks formed in the ground, spears of solid earth protruding upwards from the ground, impaling all the advancing soldiers and stopping them in their tracks. The Sorceress merely smirked as she stood atop one of the spikes unharmed. _Impossible! _The ANBU Captain thought as his eyes widened at the sight of the sorceress.

**"If you think you can prevail over my un-dead army think again!?"**

And with those words the body parts of every one of the impaled soldiers glowed the same shade of bright crimson as the amulet in her palm. Their body parts separating and coming back together. Appearing around the ANBU battle-ready. The ANBU did all they could to fight back but no matter how many times they destroyed them they came back together, they knew all they had to do to end it was kill the sorceress, unfortunately her un-dead army never gave them the chance. A few hours into the conflict all the ANBU fell unconscious due to fatigue and chakra exhaustion. The reanimated corpses finishing them off as the Necromancer proceeded inside the temple, the barrier around the entrance dissolved.

As she entered the Elemental orb on the other side of the room began to glow a bright yellow. An enormous humanoid form manifesting from energy, electricity flowing through the beings body. The Necromancer merely grinned at the obstacle before her, squeezing her amulet tightly and closing her eyes in concentration. _I'm going to need a SPECIAL doll for this one... _As she finished her thoughts the amulet as well as her eyes glowed a bright crimson.

**

* * *

**

As her amulet's glow dimmed she walked away from the remains of the elemental guardian. Coating her hand in an aura of chakra as she squeezed the orb, the energy dissolving as it vanished into nothingness, an incomprehensible yellow symbol glowing beneath her. Suddenly the entire room began to glow a bright golden, a powerful light shooting upward, connecting the earth to the heavens. "My role is at an end..." The Necromancer muttered to herself before she vanished into absolute oblivion.

**

* * *

**

Naruto stood in the center of a clearing in the middle of the night. His eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he put his hands together in concentration and drew out chakra with all of his might. A black and white orb of opposite energies glowing through his chest. The orb glowed brightly as an aura of black chakra covered the left part of his body, split horizontally as the right part of his body became covered in a shell of white chakra, a single angel and devil wing sprouting from his back.

**_"Embody the power of destruction and creation, become the embodiment of power itself, show the entire world the meaning of our existence!"_**

Naruto now understood what his teacher meant by that. The power surging through him was proof of what was promised to him... Although the technique was a double-edged sword... Naruto felt a pain shoot throughout his entire body, the technique crumbling away like broken armor, regaining his natural state as he fell face first onto the ground. He could only hold the technique for about forty seconds but that little time could make all the difference in battle, it could very well be his Triumph card in achieving victory. Although Naruto felt somewhat satisfied with his lust for power he couldn't shake off this unsettling feeling he had deep in the pit of his stomach, like something was in motion... Something Big...

* * *

**A/N:** Well this story is certainly getting interesting... I wanted Sasuke to form an alliance of powerful shinobi from the other four nations who also left their countries in search of power, the twist is all four of them have powerful Kekei Genkai native to their home countries. Everything else just kind of came together, anyway I thought I did a good job. Please **_REVIEW _**if you care!

Peace! - DL555

* * *


	11. Ch 11: Reflection

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 11: Reflection**

(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence.** Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto awoke with a sudden start, sunlight shining onto his eyes, as he got to his feet he found himself in the clearing he had been training in the night before, dressed in the same clothes as the night before: A black pair of ANBU pants, Kunai and Shurikin holders attached to his sides, and a simple black t-shirt covered by a black traveling cloak. He took a deep breathe and in a burst of chakra-enhanced speed he sped off toward the village, jumping swiftly from tree to tree. As the village came into view the usual mid-day traffic of the business was in full swing, as Naruto realized this he gathered chakra into the soles of his feet, launching himself upward in a burst of chakra-enhanced speed toward the nearest rooftop, gathering energy quickly as he jumped toward the next one.

A golden blur of light darting from one building to the next faster than the eye could see. As Naruto slowed down he came to a sudden halt in front of his apartment complex, strangely enough the door was left unlocked and Naruto entered, coming to find he was the only presence in his home... _There's something missing but what is it?_ Naruto thought to himself silently. His eyes widened. _Where was Hinata? _Naruto thought as he began to look around, calling out her name. But it was no use. He had driven her away... Naruto's facial expression reflected rage, some red chakra leaking out of his body as he smashed one of his chairs to pieces, slamming his chakra-enveloped fist down into the furniture. "Damn it!" Naruto yelled, a single tear escaping one of his eyes.

Naruto got back to his feet, a dark and angry look embedded into his facial expression. "I don't need her... I don't need anybody... I grew up without anybody and I'll die alone!" As Naruto said those words an aura of black chakra began to cloak his body. And with those words Naruto vanished in a cloud of black smoke. As we wondered aimlessly through the streets of Konoha he couldn't help but feel hallow, as if he were an empty shell that was once a person. After fifteen minutes of travel he found himself in rosemary park... Dark and violent memories playing before his very eyes, reminding him once again of the darkness that lives within humanity. Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts as a familiar voice called out his name. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto shifted his gaze and turned around as Rock Lee came running toward him, a strong look of excitement written across his facial expression. "Hey Lee what do you want?" Naruto asked in an annoyed and demanding tone. Lee looked at him confused. _Is this what Hinata was talking to Tenten about?_

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Lee had just finished one of Gai's inhuman training sessions, fatigue and hunger influencing his ever step as he journeyed toward Ichirakus for a bowl of beef ramen. As he entered he found it surprisingly empty as he sat down at the front counter. A moment later the beautiful daughter of the owner, Ayame Ichiraku appeared with a smile on her face and a pen and pad in hand. "What can I get you Lee?" She asked in an innocent, sexy tone. Lee could feel his face shift to a slight shade of crimson in reaction. "I-I'll take a bowl of beef ramen please..." Lee finished. She giggled slightly at his reaction. "Coming right up." She said with a wink, and just as fast as she had come she disappeared. As Lee waited for his order he noticed he wasn't the only one in the restaurant._

_In the corner Tenten and Hinata sat across from each other, eating slowly as they sat in an uncomfortable silence. Lee wasn't the type to eavesdrop but from what he could tell Hinata appeared very depressed. "I don't understand what happened, it was like he had become an entirely different person. One minute he's saying romantic things to me the next he talks to me as if I'm only a distraction from getting stronger..." Hinata said, appearing as though she were holding back tears as she spoke. Tenten sighed, she wanted desperately to cheer her friend up but she knew it was a hopeless gesture. Naruto had become like Neji, cold and calculating, what she couldn't figure out was what could have possibly happened to trigger such a drastic change in the boy's character?_

_"I'm sorry Hinata, I really don't know what to tell you, is there something that triggered this sudden change? Something you're not telling me?" Tenten asked. Hinata pushed her forefingers together nervously in response. "Well... You can't tell anyone this but ever since he lost to Sasuke on our last mission he's been so dark and angry, as things are he would resort to desperate measures to even get the power he needs to prove his superiority to his rival... Even after unlocking his Kekei Genkai..." Lee couldn't believe his ears, he needed confirmation though. Lee wasn't the type for words, instead he communicated with his fists._

_Flashback End._

* * *

"I challenge you to a spar Naruto, show me the results of your training." Lee said with a smirk, getting in a solid Taijutsu stance. "Don't take this the wrong way Lee but I think you better spar with someone your own level..." This remark seemed to trigger something in Rock Lee, vanishing in a burst of chakra-enhanced speed, appearing above Naruto as he slammed his leg downward diagonally, calling out: **"Leaf Hurricane!" **The incantation echoing around him as Lee's chakra manifested into an explosive quantity of physical energy.

Naruto not expecting the blow gets send crashing into a nearby tree, standing up from a fresh crater in the ground in front of the newly destroyed tree. Brushing some dust off his body. "Sucker punching me like that, and you have the nerve to call yourself a shinobi!" Naruto roared a layer of pulsating, black chakra enveloping his entire body, his eyes glowing a bright crimson as the power of the Kyubi and Darkness Naruto flowed through him.

As he stood his ground three replications manifested around him without the use of any hand signs. One representing the power of Light and Darkness, the darkness within him controlling that fragment of his consciousness at the moment. The second represented his true potential as a strategic genius, and the third and final fragment of his consciousness represented his reliance on the use of the demonic energy from the powerful demon sealed within his body. Lee narrowed his gaze as he landed gracefully about fifteen feet away from Naruto and his clones. _I see so this is his Kekei Genkai... I always knew there was more to Naruto than meets the eye..._

"Haha and I should be ashamed to call myself a shinobi? I don't have any Kekei Genkai ninjutsu to use on you, if I'm the weakling why use your triumph care at the beginning of the fight!?" Rock Lee taunted. Naruto glared daggers at Rock Lee, all his power extinguishing as he reverted back to his original form. His ego clones vanishing in clouds of smoke, leaving no trace they had ever been there to begin with. "Now this is what I call a fight!" Rock Lee roared, appearing in front of Naruto as he slammed his fist forward in a sharp blow. Naruto merely ducked, a smirk on his face only to receive the full force of a powerful kick to the face, wiping that arrogant smirk from his face, sending him skidding across the dirt onto the ground. "Come on Naruto get up, are you truly that weak without the use of your natural talent!?"

Naruto rose up from the ground and wiped some blood from his lip. Before Lee could even blink Naruto appeared in front of him, slamming his fist into his face, sending him skidding across the ground, crashing into the trunk of a nearby tree. Rock Lee got to his feet and charged forward as he and Naruto exchanged blow, matching each other with equal force, as Lee's fists made contact with Naruto's he almost felt as if he could sense an enormous desperation in the way he fought. After fatigue caught up with the two Ninja they both jumped backward, opposite of one another as they stare off, breathing heavily. "Believe it or not Lee I'm quite adept at Taijutsu as the results of training, if I combine it with my Kekei Genkai I'll be able to obtain near limitless power!"

Naruto declared enthusiastically. "Then what?" Lee asked as he stood on his feet. "Then I'll have the power to defeat Sasuke once and for all!" Naruto declared once again. "Then what? After you kill Sasuke and become as powerful as you say what will you do with that power?" Lee asked. "Isn't it obvious? I'll use my power to become Hokage!" Naruto practically yelled. "Do you honestly believe they'd allow someone so desperate for power to become Hokage!? Don't make me laugh, you want that title so bad than you'll have to earn it, as it stands now you're no different than the Uchiha!" This comment enraged Naruto, charging forward recklessly. **"SHUT UP!" **Naruto roared, a fraction of the fox's demonic energy flowing through him as his eyes glowed a bright crimson.

Lee released the first chakra gate, charging forward with inhuman speed, slamming a concentration of physical energy stored within his fist toward Naruto. "If I'm wrong prove it to me! Show me that resolve of the Naruto I met at the Chunin exams!" A bright light filled their vision as an explosion of chakra erupted around them. As the dust settled a bright crimson figure taking Naruto's form stood in front of him, a bright crimson barrier surrounding both himself and Lee. The glowing crimson figure of Naruto turned around and frowned at his alternate self. **"I'm very disappointed in you, you've become so drunk with your own power you lost your reason to obtain such power in the first place, are you really going to let that emo bastard get to you!? Even when he was part of the team that's how he's always been, defeat him with your own power, but if you sell your soul to the darkness for power you're no different. Remember Naruto... All the power in the world is meaningless if there's nothing to protect..."**And with those words the projection from his alternate self faded, and became a ball of crimson light, flying toward him suddenly as it merged with himself. Naruto seemed to struggle internally for a few minutes, running toward the lake in the center of the park, as he gazed downward instead of his own reflection Sasuke's appeared before him, demonstrating his smug, arrogant smirk. Naruto's eyes widened. "What have I become?" He asked himself aloud.

* * *

Hinata sat on Tenten's porch, sipping a glass of Sake hoping she could forget about Naruto if even just for a moment. But it was hopeless. She had always fantasized about Naruto and how when they were older they would be hopeless romantics madly in love with one another. Back then she was so young and naive, how could she possibly believe any love they could have for each other would come so easily? She had never been in a relationship before so of course her expectations were those of childish fantasy. She loved Naruto with all of her heart and she knew their separation was only temporary, as long as the Naruto she fell in love with came back to her she'd be by his side always. As she finished her glass she headed inside as she felt the heat getting to her.

* * *

Later that Night...

Since there were only two seals in the shinobi world intact security for the remaining temples were on high alert. Nearly every Jounin and skilled Chunin the Hidden Mist Village had to offer was positioned in either the temple's exterior or interior. The crescent moon's twilight illuminated the darkness surrounding a squad of six Chunin and two Jounin. Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed as a lone, shadowed figure approached. From what they could tell from the form the figure was no larger than the average man. "Halt! Identify yourself!" A Chunin up front called out into the proceeding darkness. The shadowed figure raised his hands upward into the sky slowly. "Are you going to kill me all-powerful shinobi?" The man asked in an amused and mocking tone. "Why you!" The Chunin roared, enraged as he charged forward. One of the Jounin extended him arm outward to stop him. "Stop it Koji!" But it was too late.

Tactless fool...

The shadowed figure thought with a sinister, satisfied grin. With a simple flick of his wrist the Chunin charging toward him came to a sudden halt. Turning around as he hesitantly unsheathed his katana and held it in front of him. "What the hell is happening!? I can't control my body!" With a simple motion the Chunin referred to as Koji shifted his katana so the blade was facing him and stabbed himself in the chest, crying out in agony as he fell to the ground dead, a pool of spilled carnage forming beneath the Chunin's corpse. "Koji! That was my son you bastard I'll make you pay!" One of the Jounin in the group announced, unsheathing his blade and pointing it at their attacker threateningly. The shadowed figure stepped into the pale twilight, a cross-shaped scar across an otherwise flawlessly face of a shinobi who looked as femininely beautiful as he did deadly.

Dressed in a full-body outfit of black leather, and strangely enough he appeared to be unarmed, but then again concealed weapons were rather common in the shinobi world. As the Jounin pointed his blade at the man who killed his own son before his very eyes he let out a small sigh. "Such insolence..." He muttered as he simply extended his hand forward, the Jounin suddenly turning around and slashing the throats of three Chunin instantly. As their lifeless bodies fell to the ground the survivors cried out in agony and despair as a strange force overcame their senses, forcing them to kill one another. As the small battle ensued the man merely walked past them an proceeded inside to take care of the rest of the insignificant fools who protected one of the last seals to the Legendary Frozen Flame.

* * *

After enjoying the suffering of his victims he proceeded past their corpses toward the altar with an orb of pale blue light hovering above it. A moment later the orb became a neon blue as an enormous humanoid figure of solidified mist manifested in front of the altar, charging forward toward the attacker. The man smirking and pulled off one of his sleeves as a strange rune tattooed down his forearm began to glow a bright crimson. _Well it looks like I have to resort to 'that' jutsu in order to finish the job here..._

* * *

Ten Minutes Later...

The tattoo running down the mysterious man's forearm faded as he pulled up his sleeve. A pile of dust behind him were the only remains of the elemental guardian as he proceeded toward the altar. He gazed at the glowing orb of light for a moment then proceeded to perform a few quick hand-signs. **"Earth Style! Razor whip Jutsu!" **A whip of razor-sharp chakra extended from his pointer fingertip and he lashed it toward the element, the orb of chakra was cleanly sliced in half and fell to the ground, shattering to pieces as if it were fragile glass. A split-second later an uncomprehensible seal appeared beneath the altar as a neon-blue light shot upward, parting the clouds as it connected the earth to the heavens. _One more to go... _The man thought with a sinister, satisfied grin. And with those words he vanished without a trace, other than the destruction and carnage he left in his wake.

* * *


	12. Ch 12: The Final Seal Part 1

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 12: The Final Seal Part 1**** (Revised)**

_(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence.__** Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **__Underline: Time Skips)_

Naruto walked around in a daze, he felt so stupid for letting that stupid emo bastard get to him, hell he almost went down the same path of self-destruction, what the hell was he thinking? As he walked endlessly through the streets he found himself in front of a small white house on the edge of town, from the information he could gather he'd be able to find Hinata here. He walked up to the door and knocked three times. Standing there patiently, a moment later the door opened and he came face to face with none other than Tenten. "Hey Tenten is Hinata around?" As Naruto finished his sentence he received an answer he didn't expect: A fist to his face. As Tenten's fist made contact with Naruto's face it sent him crashing into the dirt road, skidding a few feet before coming to a halt, a crowd gathering around the encounter.

Naruto struggled to his feet and wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. As Tenten came into view again she appeared to be glaring at him. "I'm sure you understand why I did that, Hinata was sick of the way you treated her so she left, get that through that thick skull of yours!" Tenten yelled at him. Naruto stood his ground and locked his gaze with Tenten's. "I came to apologize but if you're acting as her bodyguard I guess I'll get nowhere near her." Naruto looked upward through Tenten's bedroom window, a pair of familiar pale eyes staring at him. He frowned and gave her an apologetic look. A split-second later Naruto vanished without a trace.

* * *

Hinata sat on Tenten's bed hugging her knees. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered aloud. He sounded so sincere when he claimed to want to apologize to her. Was it a trick? No, Naruto would never do that to her... _Has Naruto truly come back to me? _She couldn't help but ask herself the same question over and over again. She was interrupted however as Tenten's bedroom door swung open and Tenten emerged from the doorway with a tray of rice balls she made herself. Hinata looked at the tray and then gazed out the window frowning. Her friend frowned at her. "Hinata you've got to eat if you want to get stronger..."

Tenten said to her. Hinata sighed. "Do you think he meant what he said? He seemed really sorry..." Hinata asked her. Tenten sighed at her friend in return. "I really don't know the guy that well Hinata, but if you two truly did love each other it'd be far from perfect... Whether you go back to him or stay here I'll support your decision." Hinata smiled at her friend and nodded in reply. "Do you love him?" Tenten asked directly. Hinata blushed and nodded. "With all of my heart." She replied. "Then go to him, if you are meant for each other he'll feel the same way." Tenten assured her friend with a grin and a thumbs up.

* * *

Naruto sighed and walked home in disappointment. All he had wanted to do was apologize to Hinata for the cruel way he treated her. Walking up to his front door and sliding a key into the slot and unlocking it, entering as he shut the door behind him. As he entered he was about to turn on the light, but his depression and laziness rejected the thought as he walked into his bathroom, undressing as he turned on the hot water, slipping into the shower as he scrubbed his body down and rinsed the soap off. Closing his eyes in relaxation as the hot water ran over his body. As his mind entered a state of meditation he instinctively entered his inner realm, the world around him dissolving in a blur of light, shadow, and colors.

_When Naruto opened his eyes Kyubi Naruto, Tactical Naruto, Light Naruto, and a new unfamiliar fragment of himself, dressed in the same clothing himself but radiating a red aura all stood in the center of the dimly lit, circular room. Darkness Naruto put back in it's cage with the seal in place, roaring in rage as it constantly struggled with the chains of light keeping him in place. As Naruto noticed this the unfamiliar fragment of himself stepped forward and approached him. "Hello Naruto we've been waiting for you." The Ego clone said. Naruto stood on awe as he stared at the captive beauty of the chakra. "What for?" He asked blankly. _

"_It seems your mind is still too weak to wield the power of darkness so we had to seal him away so he could no longer alter your mind patterns, allow me to introduce myself, I am a manifestation of your will to fight to the bitter end, the part of you that would throw your life away without a second thought if it meant the protection of your loved ones, I am the origin of your true power." The Ego Clone explained. Naruto smiled. "I see so you're the one, my reason to fight... To protect the ones I love..." His Ego Clones with the exception of Kyubi Naruto all smiling at him in response. "We will talk in due time, now go reality beckons." _

With those words Naruto felt a rush of adrenaline as he snapped back into reality, feeling more than clean he turns off the shower, gets dressed and heads into his living room. A moment later he walks into his kitchen and starts boiling some water, impatiently waiting for a few minutes before he put the noodles in. After about five minutes he served himself a full bowl of ramen, breaking off some chopsticks as he quickly consumed his snack. Drinking down the broth as he sighed in relief. "Ramen is the best..." Naruto said aloud with a satisfied grin. A minute later Naruto heard a light knock on the door. Naruto glanced over at his clock and slowly walked toward the front door. _Who could it be at this time of night? I hope it's not a mission I'm not really in the mood... _

As Naruto finished his thoughts he unlocked and opened his door. His eyes widening at who it was. "Hinata-chan... What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in surprise. Hinata stood in Naruto's doorway in only a simple black t-shirt and loose-fitting black Kunoichi sweat pants, her eyes began to fill with tears and she ran into him, pulling into a tight embrace as she sobbed into his chest. "I-I m-missed y-you N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said between sobs. Naruto stroked her hair gently and held her tight. "Hinata I'm sorry for the awful way I treated you, can you forgive me." She smiled up at him, her eyes still filled with sparkling tears. "Of course I forgive you Naruto-kun... I love you..." Hinata said. Naruto tilted his neck downward as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. After what felt like an eternity to the two lover their lips parted, smiling deeply at one another in gratitude, affection reflected in both of their eyes as their gazes locked. Hinata leaned in and kissed him again, this time repeatedly as they began to make out slowly.

_**(Warning: The following scene contains STRONG sexual content regardless of my intention of making the scene as romantic as possible, if that sort of thing disgusts you to read about please skip through the chapter to the point that says: - Lemon End - With the understanding that Naruto and Hinata had sex. To all others, please enjoy. - DL5)**_

Getting faster as a fiery passion enveloped them, Hinata shutting the door behind her as they make out. Naruto falling backwards onto his couch as Hinata straddled his lap and kissed him passionately over and over again. Hinata parted her lips and smiled mischievously as she kissed his neck and undressed Naruto, throwing his t-shirt and cloak onto the floor. Naruto in the heat of the moment slid Hinata's t-shirt over her head, exposing her beautiful but ridiculously large breasts. Naruto never considered himself a pervert but after seeing his Hinata-chan's body he couldn't help but let his mind wander. "It's alright, you can touch them if you want Naruto-kun..." Hinata said with a blush, looking away. Naruto seemed so mesmerized at something so simple yet so complex, from one point of view it was just a perfectly normal figure of a female body but to Naruto it was much more.

As if he were possessed his hands cupped Hinata's breasts and massaged them, his eyes transfixed on the globes of flesh before him. Hinata blushed and shuddered at his touch, his hands struggling to release her breasts from her bra, clumsily attempting to remove the single article of clothing. Hinata helped him, her boobs falling out of the cups without restraint. Naruto moved back up to Hinata's face, gently squeezing and massaging her breasts as he leaned in and kissed her soft lips gently yet passionately. Countless emotions and thoughts rushed through Hinata all at once, her body and mind however were in sync. As all this was happening all at once Naruto's body had a physical reaction, the bulge in the front of his pants becoming visibly solid. Hinata slid her hand down the front of Naruto's pants gently, stroking him as she kissed him. "Mmmm Hinata-chan..." Naruto moaned as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"You know I'd do anything to make you happy Naruto-kun..." Hinata said. With those words Hinata undid Naruto's pants and slid them off, sliding down his boxers mere moments after. Hinata's eyes widened as she gently gripped Naruto's manhood in the palm of her small hand, unable to wrap her fingers around it due to it's size. "Naruto-kun that's enormous!" Hinata exclaimed, her face shifting to a deep shade of crimson. Naruto's facial expression shifted to a similar texture as Hinata's in response. "I guess I always thought it was a little bigger than some guys..." Hinata smiled at him and stroked it up and down gently as she kissed his chest, Naruto fell into a daze and stroked Hinata's hair gently, not having even a moment to brace himself for what was going to happen next. Naruto's eyes widened and closed just as suddenly as Hinata took him into her mouth.

Groaning as Hinata's head bobbed up and down in his lap slowly. Naruto felt like he was in heaven, who'd ever dream he'd have something this fortunate happen, with a girl as beautiful as Hinata no less? Naruto was snapped back into reality as he felt Hinata pick up speed, pressure building up in his manhood. "Hinata-chan I'm going to..." Hinata's eyes widened as a sticky fluid filled her mouth, spitting it out into a conveniently placed empty container of instant ramen on the small table in front of his couch. Coughing as she tried to regain her breath. "Hinata-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked, a strong hint of concern in his voice. Hinata smiled at him in response and wiped her lips clean with a napkin. Throwing herself into Naruto's arms and kissing him passionately on the lips as she felt an uncontrollable lust consume her, a fiery feeling building between her legs as she grinded against him, straddled in his lap. Hinata broke away from Naruto and slid her pants and panties down.

Hinata merely stood unsure of how to respond, fortunately Hinata made the first move. Naruto could only hold onto Hinata's body tightly as she slid Naruto's manhood into her small, tight body. Hinata cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, kissing Naruto deeply to keep her from moaning. Naruto closed his eyes and kissed her back as he felt Hinata's tight, hot body wrap around his own. An undescribable feeling that could only be explained as a mixture between love, ecstasy, joy and lust all in one package. Hinata moaned loudly. "Naruto-kun I love you so much... Mmm!" Before Naruto could reply Hinata's lips were pressed against his once again. Her hips rotating as her body bounced in Naruto's lap. To say they lost track of time would be an understatement, by the time their passion died down and fatigue overcame them the clock read: 4:20 a.m. If something could happen to him that felt so good and right he would gladly pay the consequences after he got some well-needed rest...

_**- Lemon End -**_

* * *

Garra of the sand, now most commonly known as the Fifth Kazekage, Leader of the Hidden Sand Village in the Wind Country stood in front of the doorway to the Wind Temple. Kankuro and Temari standing by his side with a large unit of ANBU as support, all of them standing atop the temple roof, constantly scanning the surrounding area for traces of enemy moment, dunes as sand the only scenery of note. There were a handful of Chunin guarding the perimeter, some ordered to stand their ground while others took laps around the perimeter, constantly scanning for signs of movement. Two Chunin walked their lap, one turning to the other. "You know I heard the reason this temple is such a high priority was because the other four were already infiltrated, four of the five forbidden seals removed." One of the Chunin said to the other.

"Well that makes sense, the Kazekage seemed dead serious about protecting this place, people of our generation aren't even allowed to know what was exactly sealed away all those years ago but from the rumors I've heard it's some powerful artifact that grants the user a single wish, no matter how unrealistic or sinister." As the Chunin were engaged in idle conversation a pair of demonic crimson eyes lit up in the proceeding darkness. Suddenly four Kunai with Ninja Wire attached to them went flying toward the Chunin, missing purposely as their paths intertwined, trapping the unsuspecting Chunin in a tight bond made purely of Ninja Wire. Before they could even react a sinister voice surrounded them. **"Fire Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!" **Multiple demonic-looking dragon-like serpents of flame enveloped the Ninja wire, causing the Chunin to scream out in sheer agony as overwhelming flames burnt the novice shinobi to mere ash. As their cries and screams echoed throughout the surrounding area two average height dark cloaked figures emerged from the destruction.

One of the figure's only visible features were his sharingan eyes and his spiky raven hair. The other's features were hidden behind his cloak. "Don't you think that was over-kill Sasuke?" The second cloaked figure said to the first. The first cloaked figure merely smiled to himself darkly. "No such thing." Sasuke said to the cloaked figure behind him, proceeding past the remains of his insignificant prey toward the temple. Not more than a few moments of travel a squad of thirteen ANBU surrounded them. Sasuke merely smirked. "Remove yourself from my presence if you value your life." Sasuke said in a sinister tone. Who appeared to be the leader of the squad stepped forward. "If you hadn't noticed you're the one at a disadvantage not us, you're in no position to make demands." Sasuke sighed in response. _Such Insolence... _The Uchiha thought to himself as he snapped his fingers once. "Do it Kazuma." Sasuke ordered. The cloaked figure referred to as Kazuma extended him arms upward and balled his hands into fists as an aura of a transparent chakra cloaked his entire body. The ANBU surrounding Sasuke and himself slowly and hesitantly pulled out Kunai, holding them with two hands as they turned to their neighboring ally and lunged the knife into his/her chest. All of them falling dead in a circle, a pool of blood gathering around the remains. As they walked ahead Garra, Temari, and Kankuro seemed to be waiting for them. As they came into view Sasuke shifted his gaze at his subordinate and nodded to confirm the order. The man merely extended his right and left arms, flicking his wrists as Kankuro and Temari lost control of their own bodies, leaving themselves wide open and defenseless, purposely leaving Garra out of his Kekei Genkai's influence so he and Sasuke could fight one-on-one. Garra and Sasuke narrowed their gazes, their eyes locked with one another with fierce intensity.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Ch 13: The Final Seal Part 2

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 13: The Final Seal Part 2**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Garra and Sasuke faced off, their gazes narrowed and locked with one another's, a dark cloaked shinobi named Kazuma casually restraining the movements of Kankuro, Temari and the countless ANBU positioned atop the roof of the temple, the a simple flick of Kazuma's wrists Temari and Kankuro retreat to a good distance. "How many years has it been since we last fought last of the Uchiha? No matter, do not think you are the only one to increase in power." Garra said in an emotionless tone, extending both his forearms, causing the ground beneath them to tremble violently. A pillar of solidified sand protruding upwards from the ground, instantly impaling the figure of Sasuke, a sinister grin on his face as his form vanished in a cloud of smoke. _When the hell did he do that? _Garra thought to himself, gazing upwards as Sasuke's shadowed form leaped above him, nothing visible but his sharingan eyes as he quickly performed a few hand signs. **"Fire Style! Flaming Arrow Jutsu!" **Sasuke announced, the incantation echoing as he appeared to hold an invisible bow, pulling back as an arrow of fire based chakra manifested where the tip of the arrow would be, and released it all in a single, graceful movement.

As powerful a blow and even with as much strength Sasuke possessed Garra's shield was just too quick for him, a shield of sand manifesting instantly, absorbing the blow and unfortunately for Sasuke leaving the Kazekage unscathed. The split-second Garra's sand gathered as a shield to absorb Sasuke's technique another form of Sasuke appeared behind Garra in an incredible burst of chakra-enhanced speed. Slamming his fist into the back of Garra's head, sending him barreling down the stone steps of the temple, crashing into the ground below. A moment later the form of Garra absorbed into sand, a dome of sand surrounding Sasuke as Kazuma leaped backwards to a safe distance. The dome constantly contracting as the shell of sand grew smaller and denser. A form of Garra standing atop the temple roof extended his arm outward and clenched his fist, a pulse of chakra emitting from his clenched fist. **"Sand Coffin!" **

Garra announced, the incantation echoing throughout the surrounding area as the contracting dome of sand concentrated at one point. The force of the attack sending a burst of wind as the powerful pulse of energy disrupted the air flow. Garra breathed heavily from fatigue. _Is it over? _The young Kazekage thought to himself silently. Suddenly a dark, sinister laughter echoed from all around him, answering his question. When Garra looked up Sasuke appeared before him, standing atop a nearby tree with a satisfied look on his facial expression. _But How!? _The Kazekage thought, suddenly the memory of his eyes locked with Uchiha's resurfacing in his mind. _Of course his eyes... This was all an illusion how could I be so careless? _Garra thought as he placed his hands together. "Release!" Garra announced, the illusion dissolving as well as the Kazekage's previously failed technique, the sand returning to the urn on his back.

"Very impressive Garra of the sand, you are indeed a worthy opponent... However playtime is over now, time to get serious!" Sasuke roared, a black Chidori charging in his hand at an alarming rate. Charging forward in a burst of chakra-enhanced speed Sasuke nearly cleared the distance between him and the Kazekage instantaneously. Striking his palm forward as he discharged a powerful current of electrical-based chakra right through the center Garra's chest, the form of Garra grinning in response as he got Sasuke's right arm in a death grip, chakra-saturated sand wrapping around his wrist from the center of the sand clone's chest.

Sasuke tried with all of his might to retract his hand from the depths of pressurized sand but it proved useless after several failed attempts to free himself. "You've underestimated me Sasuke Uchiha and for that you will pay the price." The Kazekage's voice said from all around Sasuke in an emotionless tone. As Sasuke looked upward the form of the Kazekage stared down at him with a fierce gaze, the twilight bathing and illuminating his form as he extended his arm forward and expanded his palm, balling his hand into a tight fist as a pulse of chakra emits from his palm. **"Sand Coffin!" **Garra announced, the incantation echoing all around causing Sasuke to cry out in pain as his arm was forcibly ripped apart from his shoulder-bone, tearing the limb apart, after the dramatic scene a dark look became written across Sasuke's facial expression.

"Got you!" the form of Sasuke said as he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Garra's eyes widened as he stared into the space Sasuke's figure had been a split-second earlier. _Impossible! _The Kazekage thought to himself. "Naomi now!" Sasuke's voice called out into the proceeding darkness. A few moments later the ground beneath the temple began to shake violently as countless bodies dressed in degrading shinobi armor protruded upward from the ground, surrounding the Kazekage as Kazuma, Temari, Kankuro and the rest of the sand shinobi present watched helplessly, feeling powerless as even their own basic motor skills became a weapon for their unique enemy. Garra had a dark look on his facial expression as his eyes became blank, an unstable aura of chakra radiating from Garra's body.

**_"You think a few animated corpses can match the true power of a Jinchuuriki!?"_** Garra roared in a twisted, demonic tone as a powerful pulse of bright, crimson chakra disintegrated the circle of corpses, their decayed armor falling to the ground and crumbling to dust before it even reached the ground. "You destroyed my dolls that's quite impressive... For a mere human that is." With those words said a tall, dark haired figure of a woman stepped forward from the shadows, her beautiful womanly features clear but slightly hidden by a full-body black robe, but the most displayed feature was the look of sadistic pleasure written across her facial expression.

Garra's blank gaze locked on her as the sand from the Urn on his back cloaked his entire body, two enormous claws manifesting where his arms had once been. Launching the demon arms toward the sorceress, a crater and dust-cloud forming due to the impact. Garra roared out into the night with all of his might as the let the demon within him take absolute control. making a full demon transformation as all the sand from the surrounding desert became magnetically drawn to his form, an enormous demon racoon composed of sand manifesting in front of the temple, blue runes running down it's entire body.

The runes began to glow as Garra roared out of rage in a twisted, demonic tone. Slamming his fists downward into the ground directly in front of him, Sasuke, Kazuma and the sorceress narrowly dodging in time as the place they had been mere moments ago was reduced to an enormous crater. As they landed on a barely visible desert island of sand rock Sasuke threw his arm outward. "Kazuma, Ayumi you have done enough, now go release the final seal, besides Kazuma looks like he hit his limit." Sasuke informed his subordinates as Kazuma was visibly weak, his grip on his prey beginning to slowly slip from him as he dropped to one knee as fatigue and chakra exhaustion overcame him, coughing up a little blood and wiping his mouth in response. "Forgive me Sasuke." Kazuma said to Sasuke. "Nonsense, that Kekei Genkai of yours is very useful, disabling and controlling people's nervous systems must take an enormous quantity of chakra, concentration and chakra control. Now follow my orders and we can finally get our hands on that forbidden power." They were interrupted from their conversation as a partially transformed Shukaku's fist slammed downward, Kazuma and Ayumi swiftly moving into the temple interior to release the final seal

as Sasuke quickly gathered chakra into the soles of his feet, launching himself directly upward, his eyes closed in concentration as a rush of wind filled his senses. His eyes snapped open suddenly as the curse mark on his shoulder began to radiate a bright crimson and cover his entire body. Demonic wings suddenly sprouting from his shoulder blades as he flew high upward, hovering a good distance above his enemy as he quickly performed a few hand signs. Gathering a concentrated orb of chakra within his palm as he made a final hand sign with his free hand.

**"Fire Style! Grand Meteor Jutsu!" **

Suddenly the orb of condensed chakra in Sasuke's palm lit aflame, expanding to an enormous size as Sasuke flew downward at high speeds, slamming the ball of flame into Garra's giant racoon armor composed of sand, the entire form glowing a bright crimson as it came in contact with the inhuman temperatures. Garra's unconscious body falling downward and crashing into the ground below as the shell of Shukaku behind him became a glossy texture and then crumbled to shards of glass. Sasuke struggled to get up, first degree burns on his right arm searing madly as he gazed upward, the familiar stream of light shooting upward connecting the skies to the heavens, Sasuke waited a few minutes expecting something grand to happen, however the minutes of patience proved to be of no value so Sasuke decided to escape, the unharmed sand shinobi failing to catch up to him as he vanished without a trace, heading for the rendezvous point.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later...

Sasuke jumped from cliff to cliff as he became lost in thought. _I released all the seals now where the hell is the Frozen Flame!? _As Sasuke neared the rendezvous point he felt a spike of chakra behind him, Sasuke came to a sudden halt and without turning around to face his stalker. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you this very moment." Sasuke said threateningly. A dark cloaked figure emerged from the shadows and gave a short bow. "You are wondering why the path to the forbidden power has not yet revealed itself to you correct?" Sasuke merely remained silent to communicate he was listening, if not skeptically. The mysterious man received his answer from the silence. "It is because there is a Seventh Seal, although this seal is quite different..." The mysterious cloaked figure said. "Different how?" Sasuke asked, a hint of rare, genuine curiosity in his voice. "This seal is within a human being, and only a member of the Uchiha Clan who possessed the sharingan has the means of breaking it." The mysterious cloaked figure continued. Sasuke grinned to himself darkly. "What did you say your name was?" The cloaked figure grinned darkly in return beneath his hood. "Call me... Madara."

* * *

The Next Day...

Naruto awoke the next day in a daze, the events of the other night replaying in his mind over and over again, it felt so real yet at the same time it all felt like a dream, if it was actually a dream he'd honestly believe it was a cruel joke from god. He was interrupted from his mind-altered thoughts as he heard sounds in his kitchen along with the smells of various breakfast foods, including ramen of course. Naruto got out from his bed to find himself completely undressed, fortunately his clothes appeared clean and folded right in front of him. Naruto smiled to himself as he got dressed and entered the kitchen. Naruto's facial expression suddenly became blank as he took in the sight before him. Various pots and pans filled with overcooked and burnt foods, Hinata wearing her same clothes from yesterday struggling to make her ingredients edible. "Hinata-chan were you making breakfast for me?" Hinata jumped because she hadn't sensed him in her panic. "N-Naruto-kun I-I'm so s-sorry..." Hinata said in between small sobs. Naruto smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "It's alright Hinata-chan you're forgiven, but can you help me clean this up?" Naruto asked as he looked around at her failed cooking experiment.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later...

Naruto sighed in relief as he and Hinata finished cleaning up Hinata's mess. "Naruto I'm really sorry about this, can I make you something else?" Naruto merely grinned at her. "Lets go out for ramen!" Before Hinata could even respond Naruto grabbed her hand and they were out the door with his placed locked behind him within thirty seconds. "N-Naruto-kun slow down..." Hinata said. Naruto came to a halt, Hinata tripping and falling. Naruto caught Hinata bridal style, she merely grinned slyly at him. "Wow Naruto so smooth." She said sarcastically. Naruto merely grinned at her in return. "I try." He replied in a similar sarcastic tone. Hinata smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips, swiftly hopping down to her own feet and immediately regaining her balance. After about ten minutes of travel through the market district of Konoha they arrived at Naruto's favorite location to eat: Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto drooled just at the very thought, staring upward at the sign stupidly. Hinata giggled to herself. _There are some things about you that will never change, huh Naruto-kun? _Hinata thought.

As they entered they found it surprisingly empty, but then again it was only Ten in the morning, the Lunch rush didn't begin for at least another hour. Naruto and Hinata sat in a cozy seat in the corner, Naruto eagerly awaiting his order to be taken with the patience of a small child. A minute later Ayame appeared in front of their table, she was wearing a beautiful red Kimodo covered by her work apron. "I'm sorry for the wait Naruto-kun, what can I get for you?" Ayame asked casually with a beautiful smile. Naruto smiled back. "Fourteen bowls of Miso Pork please, and what do you want Hinata-chan?" Hinata blushed slightly. "I-I'll take one bowl of the same order please..." Hinata said in a polite yet embarrassed tone. Ayame finished writing down their order with her pen and pad in hand. She smiled and winked at Naruto and Hinata. "Coming right up for the happy couple." Ayame finished with a smile and a wink. And with those words she disappeared behind the counter in order to give the order to Teuchi. Naruto sighed and leaned his head back impatiently. Hinata smiled at him and just gazed in admiration. Naruto noticed her looked and gave her a skeptical look. "What's wrong Hinata? Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked confused. Hinata just smiled at him and shook her head. "It's nothing Naruto-kun don't worry about it." Naruto gave her another skeptical look. "Are you sure?" He asked. She merely smiled and nodded. "Well if you say so..." Naruto said as he gazed outside the window and stared off into space almost as if falling into a trance.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later...

Teuchi and Ayame came out with Naruto and Hinata's meal(s), rolling them out on a tray to assure the food doesn't spill even if there wasn't enough room on the table. Naruto smiled and thanked each of them deeply and proceeded to devour his first bowl, Hinata smiled at Naruto's boyish charm and took her own bowl as she thanked Teuchi and Ayame politely and began to eat her bowl slowly. After about thirty minuted Naruto finished his fourteen bowls, piled in two stacks on the tray, the money on the counter as well as a generous tip. "You ready to go Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her with a smile. Hinata smiled back and nodded, as they walked toward the door Naruto turned around. "The money's on the counter, thanks for the meal old man!" Naruto called out to Teuchi. "Anytime Naruto!" Teuchi called back as Hinata and Naruto headed for the exit. The moment before they could enter the doorway Kakashi appeared in a small cloud of smoke. Before either of them could say a work Kakashi got right to the point. "The Hokage has summoned both of you." Kakashi said in serious tone. Naruto turned to Hinata and met her eye, their facial expressions reflected seriousness as they nodded to one another. "Very well take us to her."

* * *

**A/N:** Shit this story is going places, my stats are unbelievable for a story this young, not even 3 months old, over 100 reviews and more than 20,000 hits! I hope everyone enjoyed the Garra and Sasuke fight scene, it was very fun to write trust me. Very easy compared to the lemon in my opinion. I hope everyone is enjoying the plot and character developments, I believe that is truly what makes a great story, a good storyline, development between the realationship of the characters, light romance, action scenes, and of course uncensored fighting and speaking! Anyway sorry to ramble on about my thoughts. Please **Review** if you care! **Next chapter: The Seventh Seal**

Peace! - DL555


	14. Ch 14: The Seventh Seal

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 14: The Seventh Seal**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Tsunade sat in her office, staring off into space as she gripped her Sake bottle tightly. As she feared all six seals of the physical realm have been broken and only one remained... The last restraint to that forbidden darkness, if the Seventh seal was lost as well unlimited possibilities will become open to them, unfortunately that applies to their enemies as well... She was forcibly brought back to face the harsh reality as an audible knock sounded from her office door. She immediately regained her composure and cleared her throat. "Come in!" She called out into the emptiness before her. A moment later her heavy office door swung open as the forms of Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata entered the room.

Hinata casually closed the door behind her, Kakashi dropped to one knee and made a short bow. "I have brought them as you requested Lady Hokage." Kakashi informed Tsunade. Tsunade nodded toward him in response."Very well Kakashi, you are to remain here because you too will be participating in this mission.." Tsunade informed the Masked shinobi. "As you wish Lady Hokage." And with those words Kakashi backed himself to a wall, sat down and pulled out his favorite book to read to pass the time. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Naruto audibly cleared his throat. "So why have you summoned us here Lady Hokage?" Naruto asked in a surprisingly good-mannered tone.

Tsunade looked at him curiously and her gaze drifted to Hinata as a smile appeared on her face. _I see so that's how it is... _Tsunade thought to herself. "Be patient Naruto once the rest of the shinobi I have summoned arrive I'll get right to the details." After several minutes of uncomfortable silence a knock sounded from Tsunade's office door. "Come in!" Tsunade called out in response. The thick wooden door swung open as the forms of Neji, Tenten and surprisingly the Genin Konohamaru emerged from the doorway, closing it behind them. Konohamaru in terms of fashion resembled Naruto in his younger days. Although Konohamaru preferred black to Naruto's favorite color orange so his outfit seemed to blend in with the background more. "You summoned us Lady Hokage?" Tenten asked Tsunade. "Thank you all for coming, now that everyone is here I can now go over the mission details."

She quickly cleared her throat before continuing. "You all are to leave the village immediately and journey south toward the Konoha Fortress, the trip should take no more than three hours if you hurry, it's an abandoned fortress that's kept off limits to be used in an emergency such as this." Tsunade explained. Naruto raised his hand. Tsunade shot him an annoyed look. "Yes Naruto?" She asked in a tone of annoyance. "What emergency are we in exactly?" Naruto asked Tsunade in a tone of genuine curiosity. "That is an S-Class secret that will only be revealed if the need arises, your orders are to protect each other even at the costs of your very lives and position yourselves behind the security of the Konoha fortress.

Worst case scenario you'll encounter Sasuke Uchiha, prepare yourself Naruto because this time you're ordered to kill him if you get the chance." Naruto has a fierce look of determination written across his facial expression as he nodded in acknowledgment. "This is an S-Rank Mission, do not fail me." Tsunade finished.

* * *

Sasuke, Kazuma, Ayumi, and Madara moved stealthily through the night, using the night's veil of darkness as their shield, the remaining two of Sasuke's alliance following behind them. Sasuke and his Brotherhood of Darkness were headed toward the Hidden Leaf Village in order to retrieve the living vessel of the Final Seal, the village was still a full days' distance away but as pathetic as the village was in it's entirety the new Hokage was not one to underestimate, from what information he could gather Tsunade was as formidable as his previous master, but even with her inhuman strength she would be no match for the combined power of his Alliance of Darkness...

_Flashback:_

"_Where the hell have you been Sasuke!? What kind of a leader doesn't even arrive at the designated rendezvous point he himself appointed to begin with!?" Ayumi nearly screamed in a furious tone. Sasuke glared at her and she suddenly became quiet as she noticed the stranger behind him. "Who's that?" She asked out of curiosity. Sasuke smirked at her sudden change in behavior. "This is Madara, and he's the one who explained to me why the path towards the frozen flame has not revealed itself to us... It seems there was a seventh seal preventing us access to the Flame." Sasuke explained. "Continue..." Kazuma said in an emotionless tone as he leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree. _

"_The Final Seal was sealed within a particular bloodline of human beings within the Hidden Leaf Village, the eldest of the bloodline receives the responsibility of possessing the seal." Madara explained. "And what bloodline guards our final obstacle?" Madara grinned darkly from beneath his cloak. "The bloodline belonging to none other than..."_

_Flashback End._

_

* * *

_

Two Hours and Fifty-Five Minutes Later...

Naruto, Konohamaru, Hinata, Neji, Kakashi, and Tenten all leapt from one tree branch to the next, Naruto carrying Konohamaru on his back so he could keep up with the other without slowing them down to rest too often. After another few minutes of travel everyone came to a sudden halt as two unfamiliar chakra signatures flared up around them, Neji and Hinata's backs to one another to make up for the Byakugan's weakness as they quickly scanned the surrounding area. Kakashi, Tenten, Naruto and Konohamaru battle-ready with Kunai in hand. Suddenly a voice boomed around them making it impossible to figure out where the source of the voice was located, the only logical explanation is the user of the Jutsu was out of range of Neji and Hinata's bloodline technique.

"**Konoha Shinobi why have you ventured this close toward the forbidden fortress!?"** The voice demanded. Kakashi cleared his throat. "We have been ordered by the Fifth Hokage to seek refuge in the fortress, the mission is of the highest class and utmost importance." Kakashi replied into the proceeding emptiness of the surrounding area. Everyone kept their guard up and weapons ready unsure of how to handle the situation before them. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence the voice spoke again. **"I see so the seal bearer is among you, you may enter."** Suddenly the two unsettling presences around them vanished without a trace, almost as if they were never there to begin with.

As they proceeded forward in the direction toward the fortress Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei what do you think the voice meant by the seal bearer is among us?" Naruto asked his previous teacher. "Remember what Tsunade told us Naruto? We would only need to know if the worst-case scenario were to happen..." Naruto was silent after that. That was all he needed to know. Within a matter of moments the Forbidden Fortress came into view, the entire thing appeared to be hand carved from stone in a native architecture. A solid stone statue of the first Hokage staring them right in the eyes in front of the entrance. As Hinata, Naruto, and Konohamaru gazed at the life-like statue Kakashi, Neji, and Tenten walked past them.

"Come on you three we have a mission to fulfill." Kakashi said to them in a scolding tone. Naruto, Hinata, and Konohamaru all sighed in defeat all at once. "Yes Kakashi-sensei..." They all muttered in a crestfallen tone as they ran ahead to catch up with the rest of the group. The stone carving grew more and more bizarre the further they ventured into the Forbidden Fortress. "Say Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked his former teacher, successfully breaking the silence. "What is it Naruto?" Kakashi replied, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him. "I've noticed this place looks a lot like the Fire Temple within the Hokage Monument..."

Kakashi looked around at the carvings on the walls, noticing similarities between the two buildings. "You know you may just be on to something there Naruto..." Suddenly they found themselves in a fork among the passages. Kakashi and the others coming to a sudden halt. "All right let's split up, if you find something spike your chakra, we could use radios but the enemy could intercept the signal and better safe than dead." Kakashi said. Everyone nodded in acknowledgment as Naruto and Hinata went off toward the west, Neji and Tenten going off together to explore the eastern side of the fortress, leaving Kakashi and Konohamaru to explore the northern end of the fortress.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked westbound down a dimly lit corridor, doors lined up along the walls to their left and right, with a quick push they found themselves in what appeared to be an abandoned military bunker, a regular white bed in all four corners of the room. Naruto came behind Hinata and kisses her neck as he pressed his body to hers. Hinata nearly jumped and her face shifted to a deep crimson as she struggled to get out of Naruto's arms. "Naruto-kun cut it out we're on a mission!" Naruto shot her a sly grin in response. "You love this more than I do, it's written all over your face..." Naruto said in a teasing tone. Hinata's face shifted to an even deeper shade of crimson as she struggled to get out of her lover's arms.

"But Naruto-kun what if somebody catches us?" Hinata asked Naruto. Naruto smirked at her in response. Doing a single hand sign as he gathered chakra throughout his body. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** A shadow replication of Naruto manifested in front of Naruto and Hinata in a puff of white smoke. The Naruto clones stood upright and saluted his original self. "What are your orders boss?" Naruto gave his replicated form a thumbs up. "Keep a look out while I get intimate with Hinata-chan..." Naruto shot Hinata a sly look as he said this, Hinata blushing deeply and shifting her gaze down at the floor in response. "Roger that!" And with those words the Shadow Clone stood at the doorway of the military bunker as Naruto and Hinata made out in the virtually empty bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten found themselves in a similar situation... Neji and Tenten walked down a long, dimly lit corridor. Tenten walking ahead as Neji walked steadily behind her as he watched his back just in case. Suddenly Tenten came a halt, Neji bumping into her. "What is it Tenten?" Neji asked. Tenten appeared to ignore him and backed up into him, brushing her body against his. "Say Neji what is it you like about me?" Tenten asked her lover with a sly grin on her face. Neji's face became a light shade of crimson and shifted his gaze in response. "Tenten we're on a mission can't you at least wait until we get back to the village?" Neji asked the Weapon Mistress.

Tenten tilted her neck and gazed at the Hyuuga with a pout on her face. "You're no fun...Can't you just keep a look out with those eyes of yours?" Tenten asked in a teasing tone. Neji sighed in response. "You're a handful even with my Byakugan..." Neji informed the Weapon Mistress with a flushed look written across his facial expression as he said this.

* * *

Konohamaru and Kakashi walked along the northern corridor of the Fortress in silence. The carvings running along the walls the only decoration in the otherwise dark and depressing place. As they were walking Kakashi came to a sudden halt. "Whats wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Konohamaru asked the Masked Shinobi. "I thought it was strange from the beginning that a mere Genin would be joining us on an S-Rank Mission, you're the one we're supposed to protect right? What's your story Konohamaru?" Konohamaru seemed taken aback from a moment then the young Genin smirked at his Jounin superior. "Nothing gets past you does it Kakashi-sensei? Yeah the thing that our enemies are after, is sealed within me... I learned about it back during the Chunin Exams..."

_Flashback:_

"_Why can't I come with you Grandpa!? I want to fight too!" The boy said to his grandfather as the Hokage dressed himself in black Japanese-style battle armor. Sarutobi smiled at his courageous grandson and patted the top of his head. "I'm sorry Konohamaru I can't allow that, you have an important role as guardian." Konohamaru looked at his grandfather in confusion. "Guardian of what?" The boy asked the Third Hokage. Sarutobi lifted the boys shirt and placed his hand on his stomach, running energy through his arm in a current of chakra as a ring of pure, radiating energy appeared on the boys chest, half the ring radiating a bright violet as the other half radiated a celestial golden texture. Konohamaru looked down at the chakra radiating from his stomach and gazed back up at his grandfather. "Grandfather what is this?" The boy asked his elder in curiosity. "My grandson I'm afraid I don't have much longer to live, when I've passed away you will be the eldest member of our bloodline making it your responsibility to guard the Seal of Light and Darkness from those who hope to obtain the forbidden power sealed away during the forming of the Five Great Nations. Do everything within possibility to make sure that unmatched destruction never scars this world again." _

_Flashback End._

"I still don't know what the Third was talking about back then but I've kept my promise and used every bit of my resolve so far to survive long enough to fulfill my destiny..." Konohamaru finished.

* * *

A konoha shinobi yawned as he began his shift on border-control at a military outpost about eighteen hours distance from his home village. He sipped a mug of coffee as another Konoha shinobi sat down next to him and sipped his own coffee. "Why does the Hokage even bother sending people to this damn outpost, enemies never passed through here unless war were to suddenly break out." One Chunin said to the other as he ingested another dose of caffeine. "Yeah I know we should be getting over-time for this..." The other Chunin replied as he went to make some more coffee. Suddenly the Chunin making coffee felt something strange come over him, his body shaking like crazy as his body moved on it's own, hesitantly pulling out a Kunai and advancing on the other Chunin sipping his coffee.

The advancing Chunin wanted to warn the other of what was happening but found himself unable to say the words as his vocal cords felt as if they were sealed. Silently the first Chunin lunged forward at the other shinobi, stabbing the Kunai right through his head. "Keke how could you...?" The shinobi muttered as he fell to the ground, losing consciousness from the blood loss as a pool of blood gathered beneath the lifeless corpse.

A split second later the chunin retracted the bloody Kunai from his partner and plunged it into his own chest as he fell to the ground dead next to his partner. As the final pulses of the shinobi ended footsteps echoed two shadowed figures emerged from the veil of shadows, walking past the corpses of their prey and the wooden guard post housing their remains. "Don't you think for such insignificant prey you had a little too much fun with them?" Sasuke said to the other shadowed figure. The twilight shone on the face of the shinobi walking at Sasuke's side, revealing himself to be none other than Kage Kazuma. "No such thing Sasuke... No such thing..." The man finished with a dark, and sinister grin on his face.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**A/N:** My brother suggested I use Konohamaru's character because Kishimoto rarely uses him at all in the regular storyline. I personally think this was a good chapter and set up for the fight scene when Sasuke's brotherhood of Darkness attacks Konoha. I'm going to loosely base the scene off the part in shippuden where pain literally destroys the village. Sorry for the spoiler but it was bound to happen sometime right? XD Anyway if you **_REVIEW _**I know you care!

Peace! - DL555


	15. Ch 15: Genesis

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 15: Genesis **

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Twenty-Four Hours Later...

Sasuke, Ayumi, Kazuma, Madara and the remaining two members of Sasuke's Brotherhood of Darkness gathered at the border of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sasuke turned his back to his subordinates as he gazed at the Hokage Monument opposite of the village. "Zabuto, Kazuya appear before me." An enormous man easily twice the height and width of a normal man clad in a customized giant black cloak appeared before Sasuke, a slim raven haired Kunoichi clad in what appeared to be a black Kimono appearing by the giant's side. "What are your orders Sasuke?" The women referred to as Kazuya asked the Uchiha. Sasuke gazed down at his subordinates with an emotionless gaze.

"Begin Phase one of the plan, make sure to extract the information from the Hokage directly than retreat once we have the location of the Seventh Seal. Dismissed." The giant referred to as Zabuto merely nodded in confirmation and vanished alarmingly fast for a man his size. Kazuya vanishing without a word as well.

* * *

An explosion echoed throughout Konoha as the western wall collapsed on a concentrated point, two figures emerging from the ruin, one of enormous proportions and the other average height. As they gazed around they noticed something was odd. "Zabuto doesn't something seem odd about this village? There doesn't seem to be a person in sight." As soon as the words escaped her lips a ring of ANBU circled the two unsuspecting shinobi. "I spoke to soon..." Kazuya said with a dark grin on her face. A moment later footsteps echoed throughout the empty village as Tsunade stepped forward from the ring of ANBU. "So I take it you're the almighty Hokage?" Kazuya asked in a sarcastic tone. Tsunade narrowed her gaze at the woman before her.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want in our village?!" Tsunade demanded. Kazuya gazed up at the Fifth Hokage and narrowed her gaze. "I thought you of all people would be aware of who we are, we seek the Final Seal." Her words seemed to strike Tsunade beyond what mere words could describe. The ANBU tensing up as they readied their weapons and got into fierce offensive stances. Suddenly the ANBU leader's hand shook uncontrollably as his Kunai fell to the ground. "L-Lady I-I can't c-control my body... what the hell is this!?" The ANBU said as he reached down and picked up the Kunai, readying it with a flick of his wrist and lunging at Tsunade, the Hokage dodging the blade swiftly and precisely.

A split second later Tsunade felt a strong electrical current flow through her, the ANBU stopping his relentless assault as his body came to a sudden halt. Kazuya appearing in front of Tsunade as she quickly performed some very unusual hand signs. **"Lost Arts! Mind Extraction Jutsu!" **Tsunade's facial expression became blank as an aura of chakra connected the two shinobi, visual imagery and information copied from Tsunade's consciousness forcibly entering her mind. "Zabuto we got it, time to go." The enormous shinobi picked up Kazuya and with a sudden burst of speed they disappeared, the motor skills of the ANBU and the Hokage returning to them. "After them!" Tsunade commanded. "At once Lady Hokage." The ANBU replied with a respectful bow. And with those words they vanished without a trace. _I just hope I'm not too late... _Tsunade thought to herself bitterly.

* * *

Naruto yawned and stood up the sun rose high above the Konoha Fortress. Naruto stretched him arms, extending his palms in the air. _I must have fallen asleep..._The blond shinobi thought to himself as his vision cleared and came into focus. He shifted his gaze toward the raven haired beauty that was sleeping beside him mere moments before. Smiling at how lucky he was as she curled up in a little ball around the pillow between her legs. Naruto walked to her side and put his arms on her shoulders. "Hinata-chan wake up, we need to go check in with Kakashi-sensei and the others." Hinata sat up and yawned, gazing at Naruto with sleepy eyes as she rubbed them lightly. "Good morning Naruto-kun..." She said with a sweet smile as she leaned in and kissed him.

Naruto kisses her back and parted his lips from her. "Come on Hinata-chan we should meet up with Kakashi-sensei and the others." Hinata yawned and nodded as she rose from her bed and walked with Naruto outside the bunker to the long corridor that led to the center if the Fortress.

* * *

Kakashi, Tenten, Konohamaru and Neji all sat in silence in the area that connects the northern, southern, eastern and western sections of the enormous fortress, initially where they had split up the night before. "So they're after this seal within Konohamaru huh? What exactly does it unlock Kakashi?" Neji asked his fellow Jounin. "That's just the thing, the only people who could possibly know such a thing would be one of the original Kages and they're all long gone. Legend says the Kages were originally at war with one another but some great evil threatened the world forcing the five Kages to settle their differences, thus was the creation of the Ninja Village system. Beyond that all knowledge was lost with the First Great Ninja War."

Neji absorbed the information in silence as the rest of the group began to mimic his behavior. A few moments later the sound of footsteps echoed from the western corridor as Naruto and Hinata came into view. "Hey sorry we're late everybody." Naruto said in a nervous tone as he scratched the back of his head gently out of habit. Hinata walking beside him in silence. "Just don't let it happen again." Kakashi said in a stressed tone, not moving an inch as he spoke. "Is something wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, sensing some uneasiness in his previous teacher. "I just got this really bad feeling all of the sudden..." Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled, everyone taking cover as an enormous blade sliced the solid stone area they were in cleanly in half, not giving them a moment to heighten their guard as the aftershock of the blade striking the ground knocked them off their feet.

* * *

As the blade crash and sank into the distant earth Sasuke smirked, Zabuto retracting his arm as the rest of Sasuke's brotherhood of darkness awaited Sasuke's orders. Suddenly Sasuke rose to his feet as he spoke. "And now... We go in for the kill..." Sasuke said with a sinister grin on his face.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Kakashi asked as he rose from a pile of rubble. The rest of the group emerging from the ruin virtually unharmed. "Good, Neji and Hinata use your Byakugans together and figure out the enemies location." Hinata and Neji both turned to one another, nodded to one another in acknowledgment, performed the same hand signs and called out the technique in sync: **"Byakugan!" **They announced, the incantation echoing throughout the surrounding area. Neji and Hinata put their backs to one another as they made a complete three-hundred and sixty degree scan of the surrounding area. Hinata's eyes widened suddenly. "They're at the entrance of the temple headed this way!" Everyone nodded to one another and prepared themselves as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the southern corridor.

A familiar raven-haired ex-shinobi came into view with a sinister grin on his face. "Well, well Naruto and Kakashi in one place? Who'd think I'd once again cross paths with those of my previous life..." Sasuke said in a dark tone. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as a rage began to burn within him. Putting his hands together in a cross hand symbol as Light Naruto, Tactical Naruto, and Kyubi Naruto manifested instantly as if they were already there. Before he could charge at his traitorous ex-teammate his ex-sensei Kakashi threw his arm out to stop him. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with the REAL Sasuke!?" Kakashi said. Naruto looked at his previous teacher in confusion. _What the hell is Kakashi-sensei talking about? _Naruto thought to himself silently.

Sasuke merely laughed at his previous teacher's words. "You're a sharp one copy-cat Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, and to answer your question the one you used to know as Sasuke Uchiha is dead, I am merely inhabiting this foolish mortal's body, he sold his soul to the darkness and unfortunately did not have the strength required to control it..." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's words, not because he was in a state of disbelief but because he realized the words coming from Sasuke's mouth were in fact entirely true. "If what you say is true and Sasuke Uchiha is dead than who the hell are you!?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke merely gazed at Naruto in amusement as a sinister smile spread across his face.

"I am what you foolish mortals refer to as the Frozen Flame, since the moment the first seal was released I took control of this body, although for a mere human being this body was quite sufficient in performance in order to fulfill what I required." Sasuke explained in a twisted and dark tone. Naruto clenched his fists together tightly, he was so angry at himself. He was angry at Sasuke's foolishness, but mostly he was enraged by the fact Sasuke had literally died on the inside and he was completely oblivious to the very fact entirely. Naruto took a deep breathe to calm himself, forming his resolve as an aura of red chakra cloaked his body, pulsing as he opened his cerulean blue eyes.

Sasuke noticed this and merely smirked in response. "No need to get so worked up Naruto, I only require Konohamaru so I can reestablish the connection to my realm, now step aside unless you enjoy suffering." Naruto stood his ground along with Kakashi, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten. Konohamaru safely behind their defensive line. "Very well if that's how it's going to be..." Sasuke said with a deep sigh as he snapped his fingers twice, Kazuma and Zabuto emerging from the proceeding darkness. Naruto took a step forward, his back to Kakashi and the others. "Kakashi-sensei you take Konohamaru and get out of here, I'll take care of Sasuke." Kakashi was about to argue but the serious look written across Naruto's facial expression told him he knew what he was doing.

Kakashi nodded in reply as he, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, and Konohamaru vanished without a trace. "Zabuto, Kazuma pursue them." Kazuma had a look of excitement embedded into his facial expression. "Sure thing Sasuke..." Kazuma said with a sinister grin, Zabuto remaining silent as they too vanished in a burst of high speed. Naruto and Sasuke glaring at one another, Naruto's ego clones standing behind him as they observed the stand-off. Ready to intervene at any given moment.

* * *

Kakashi and the others had nearly passed the Northern Corridor, not giving the enemy even a moment of opportunity as they immediately got into a delta formation. Kakashi, Hinata and Neji circling Konohamaru as they prepared themselves for their enemies. A loud thud coming from above them. "Everyone get back!" Neji yelled, his eyes widening as he gazed upward with his Byakugan activated. The solid stone ceiling above them came crashing down, everyone jumping back as stone shards fell to the ground. Two forms emerging as the dust settled, one of them enormous and the other an average sized human being. Everyone returned to their delta formation, Neji and Hinata in defensive Taijutsu stances as Kakashi pulled his head band to the side, revealing his Sharingan eye.

Kazuma grinned sinisterly and extended his palm as an aura of radiating pale-blue chakra cloaked his entire body. Clenching his fist as a pulse of energy filled the entire room. Kakashi closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly, opening them suddenly with a strong resolve reflecting in his eyes. "Interesting technique, unfortunately it's effectiveness is limited to the individual you use it on and their level of will." Kazuma merely smirked at Kakashi's words. "I expected no less of Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, although compared to a true Uchiha you are virtually powerless..." The man explained as he performed a few hand signs. **"Lightning Style! Thunder Wave Jutsu!" **

Kazuma announced, the incantation echoing as an orb of invisible energy formed in the man's palm, extending it and slamming his fist forward as an enormous shock wave knocked the four shinobi off balance. During the split second their guard was dropped the enormous man suddenly appeared behind Konohamaru, picked him up and vanished just as quickly as he had appeared. "Shit!" Kakashi exclaimed as their attackers suddenly disappeared with the very person they were ordered to protect.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stared off, narrowing their gazes as they waited for the other to do the first move. Sasuke smirked at his opponent and smiled darkly. "I feel a bit cramped in this tiny space, what do you say we move our fight outside this damn fortress?" Naruto gazed at Sasuke darkly in response. "Doesn't matter to me I just want to kick your ass." Sasuke merely laughed at this and vanished from the area, moving to the field outside the exposed section of the fortress, Naruto along with his Ego Clones appearing across from him a split-second later.

* * *

Meanwhile the cogs of fate began to turn as Madara entered the dark depths of the Forbidden Fortress' bottom floor, looking around as he ventured through the ancient ruin. As his gaze shifted he noticed six glowing symbols on the wall to his right, grinning darkly as he at long last found it... The fabled Gate of Eden... As he ran his fingertips over the cold stone he sense his presence was not the only one in this dark dungeon. As he gazed over his shoulder he noticed Kazuma and Zabuto entered the chamber, the vessel of the Seventh seal in their custody. The young Genin struggling with all of his might to free himself, his attempts becoming more and more useless as his strength died down and fatigue caught up to him.

Kazuma threw him on the floor, Konohamaru's body skidding to a halt in front of Madara. Konohamaru glared up at the cloaked figure before him, rage reflected in his eyes. Madara picked him up by the neck of his shirt, picking him up off the ground as he slammed his body against the stone wall to his right, pinning him there as he performed a few hand signs with his free hand. His eyes shifting to the Uchiha's famous Kekei Genkai the Sharingan. Konohamaru's eyes suddenly widened as he lost consciousness. _He slowly opened his eyes as he found himself in an ancient-looking temple. "Where am I?" The young Genin asked himself aloud. "This is the temple housing the lost seals of Light and Darkness."_

_A voice said in front of him, Konohamaru gazed ahead only to see Madara standing behind the front of the altar, an orb of golden and violet light hovering a few feet from the ground. He extended his arm and opened his palm as he grasped the orb of chakra, the element instantly solidifying and crushed to dust, a golden and violet light shooting upward into the proceeding darkness._

Madara's vision came back into focus as he severed the connection between him and Konohamaru, the young Genin screaming in agony as the seal became visible on his stomach and a golden light shot at the wall next to Madara, the seal disappearing from Konohamaru's body and reappearing in the middle of the rest of the seals, the entire fortress shaking violently as a bright golden light filled their visions.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N:** Wow that chapter turned out quite interesting, it seemed to be twist after twist when will it end? Anyway I've had the basic ideas for what just happened rolling around in my head for a while so its relieving to get it off my chest. If you love my work please _**REVIEW **_So I know exactly what about my writing you enjoy. Review if you care!

Peace! - DL555


	16. Ch 16: Alternative

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 16: Alternative (Revised)**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto and Sasuke stood across from one another, a few hundred feet of distance between them without a single soul in sight to witness the beginning of a duel of epic proportions. Naruto clenched his fists as he narrowed his gaze at his opponent. Sasuke laughed at this gesture in a sinister tone, an expression of sheer insanity written across his facial expression. "Why are you getting so serious before we've even warmed up?" The entity possessing Sasuke asked in a mocking tone. Naruto shut his eyes as he clenched his fists so hard blood trickled down his wrist. **"Although he was a traitor and sold his soul to the darkness Sasuke was still a brother to me, and using his body like a puppet is unforgivable!" **

Naruto roared, his eyes suddenly opening to reveal crimson slits where his cerulean eyes were mere moments before. A cloak of crimson chakra radiating from his body as his fingertips and teeth shape-shifted to demonic claws and fangs. Sasuke grinned at this display as he too revealed a fraction of his true power, a sudden pulse of sinister black chakra surrounding his body in a hundred foot radius, a barrier of chakra caging the two shinobi in a cloud of petrifying darkness. Sasuke separated himself from the darkness, the barrier staying in place as he hovered in place, Sasuke's sharingan activated although strangely enough it seemed different from Itachi's, the six pin wheels merging into two triangular patterns, an overwhelming energy radiating from his body that would have destroyed the mind and body of any mere human being instantly no matter how skilled they were in the shinobi arts.

"**This is twenty five percent of my true power, more than enough for a warm-up!" **Sasuke roared, an after-image of Sasuke fading as he lunged forward in an inhuman burst of chakra-enhanced speed, punching Naruto hard in the stomach as he sent him flying downward, impacting the harsh, cold earth as he skidded to a halt about fifty feet away from the point of impact. **"I know an attack so minimal couldn't harm the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon, now get up and fight!"**Sasuke roared, his eyes glowing a demonic crimson as waves of black chakra pulsated from his body fluidly almost as if it were a rhythm of nature itself. Naruto rose to his feet, a demonic look on his face as he roared and charged forward in a sudden burst of speed, white eyed as Sasuke punched him hard in the gut, blood trickling down Naruto's chin he grinned victoriously, the form of Naruto vanishing in a cloud of white smoke.

The ground beneath Sasuke suddenly trembling another form of Naruto bursted upward from the earth, slamming a spiraling orb of crimson chakra upward against his chin. An explosion of chakra blinding their vision as Sasuke's body flew straight upward at high speeds. As Sasuke flew upward he shifted his gaze, two forms of Naruto above him using the direct sunlight as a shield. One of the forms of Naruto vanishing in a cloud of smoke as Naruto held an extremely large, concentrated orb of condensed, unstable crimson chakra, the chakra lighting aflame as the Kyubi's energy elementally composed the attack, slamming it as hard as he can into Sasuke's chest. **"Demon Rasengan Combo!"**Naruto roared, Sasuke's form burning uncontrollably as he crashed down into the earth, leaving a crater and tremor upon impact. Naruto used his chakra to decrease his speed, nearly hovering in place a few moments as he landed on the ground, gazing ahead at the smoldering crater.

A few minutes later a humanoid form emerged from the hell fire, his eyes glowing a demonic pale blue as his body took on the demonic transformation with the power of Orochimaru's curse mark. His humanoid body a slick black and his hair surprisingly remained undamaged, he narrowed his gaze at Naruto as he reached his arm forward and extended his hand outward, a chidori of blue flame expanding in his palm as a current of electrical energy formed around it as a barrier. **"Playtime is over!" **Sasuke roared, using his wings and chakra to boost himself at his opponent, slamming the orb of chakra into Naruto's stomach, sending him flying upward into the sky in a sudden burst of energy, the force of the attack parting the clouds as Naruto flew through the sky faster than his body could handle.

Sasuke suddenly appearing above him and slamming his elbow downward into Naruto's stomach, sending him crashing down into a mountain, the landscape being leveled as a result. The form of Sasuke hovered in the air as he gazed downward, his winds flapping on instinct as he breathed heavily due to fatigue. He closed his eyes and smirked, opening them again suddenly as he began to laugh. **"I'm impressed Jinchuuriki! You can par with me on equal ground with twenty five percent of my true power. Although if you truly do wish to defeat me you have to understand you don't have enough strength to accomplish the task, but then again you're not one to listen to reason or logic, isn't that right Naruto!?" **Sasuke yelled downward, chakra reenforcing his vocal cords as his words echoed throughout the empty battlefield.

As the dust cleared from below the form of Naruto appeared, growling like an animal as a cloak of crimson chakra surrounded his body, three fox tails of demonic chakra extending outward as he assumed a fierce offensive stance as he stood his ground on all fours. Sasuke smirked from above him, flying downward at high speed as a maniacal look was carved into his facial expression. **"Now that's more like it!" **Sasuke roared. _For a split second time froze as a pulse of chakra shot through Naruto's body. __**"Naruto... What that being says is true you do not have the power required to fight him in equal grounds, give in to me and relinquish to my powers..." **__Naruto was in a daze, intoxicated with the fox's power as he slowly nodded, agreeing to the fox's terms._

As Sasuke flew downward he was forced backward by a powerful pulse of energy, a barrier of spiraling crimson chakra surrounding Naruto, his body taking on a more drastic transformation as he took on the appearance of a miniature version of the Kyubi itself, four tails spiraling outward as a demonic roar escaped his lips. As orb of black chakra forming in his mouth as he gazed upward, Sasuke's eyes widening as his Sharingan activated. An explosive amount of demonic chakra bursting upward all at once in the form of a lethal energy beam. As the energy dissolved the form of Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto, grabbing him by the throat as a cloak of dark chakra surrounded Sasuke's body.

Naruto choked hard as the fox's power dissolved around his body, almost like broken armor crumbling under pressure. His vision blurring as he spat up some blood, helpless as his enemy held his life in his hands, literally. **"Do not worry Jinchuuriki I have no intention of killing you, I want you to witness the opening of the Gate of Eden." **As he said this the barrier of darkness chakra surrounding the battlefield dissolved, the Konoha Fortress destroyed as a white light shot upward into the sky, the same light filling his vision. _H-Hinata-chan..._ He thought to himself as he lost consciousness...

* * *

Three Months Later...

Tsunade sat down at her desk with a heavy sigh as she pulled out her secret Sake stash, uncorked the bottle and proceeded to consume the bottle's contents. Putting the empty bottle down in disappointment wishing she had bought a bigger bottle. It had been three months since Naruto disappeared without a trace, Hinata of course was the one who keeps insisting they keep searching, her fear was that he somehow managed to enter the Gate of Eden, the bridge between the two worlds. If so she'd have to send a team of shinobi to investigate, she could only hope her actions would not cause a repeat of the First Great Ninja War... "Shizune!" Tsunade called out to her assistant.

The sound of footsteps approached, her office door swinging open as the form of Shizune emerged from the doorway. "Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked in response to her name being called. Tsunade gazed upward at her assistant and friend. "Bring me Hinata Hyuuga, Kakashi, and Rock Lee."

* * *

Four Hours Later...

Kakashi, Hinata, and Rock Lee stood in front of the site where the Konoha Fortress, gazing outward at the scared landscape as a tall gateway came into view, only about ten feet wide but taller than the eye could see, even with the Byakugan. A white light radiating from the gateway as they approached, the gateway almost appeared two dimensional almost as if the gateway was a rip in time and space itself. Kakashi, Hinata, and Rock Lee all turned to one another, nodded in acknowledgment and took a deep breath as they rushed through the gateway, a blinding white light filling their vision.

* * *

A young boy walked down a beach, a carefree expression on his face as he trailed a stick behind him in the smooth sand, the serene sound of the ocean waves music to the boy's ears as he ventured further along the wet and sandy landscape, as the boy was walking something had caught his eye. A person was washed ashore about ten feet away from him, the boy ran ahead to the person to get a batter look. The person appeared to be a man at least fourteen years older than he was, clad in a full-body black travel cloak with long, spiky golden locks of hair covering his face from view. The boy shook the man, attempting to wake him up. "Mister are you okay?" The boy asked.

The man slowly began to stir, coughing hard a moment later as he got to his knees, his vision blurred as he opened his eyes. "Mister are you alright?" A young boy's voice asked as his vision came into focus. The golden haired man turned to face him, the boy had a cheerful yet genuinely concerned face, was rather small and slender, brown eyes and spiky black hair his only features worthy of note, dressed in a pair of blue overalls and a white t-shirt. "Where am I...? Who am I...?" He asked the boy.

* * *

Three Hours Later...

"So you don't remember anything? Where you're from or even your name?" The golden haired teenager gazed at his feet with an empty look in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." The man replied. The twenty year old raven haired woman frowned at him, a sad look in her eyes. "Something terrible must have happened to scar not only your body but your memory as well." The women walked over and embraced the golden haired man. "Don't worry you're safe here..." The man was stunned by the woman's kindness. "I'm sorry to burden you with my health..." He said to her. The woman merely pulled him into a tighter embrace in response. "Not another word, you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you like..."

* * *

One Week Later...

A young boy ran down the beach laughing, coming to a sudden halt and turning around. "Hey Kitsune hurry up! I don't want to be late for supper!" The boy yelled to the golden haired man trailing behind him, he merely smiled at him. "Don't rush yourself Naru, you might hurt yourself!" The man referred to as Kitsune yelled back, Naru gave him the name Kitsune because he said he was sly like a fox. After about twenty minutes of travel they arrived at their small shack on the beach, Naru smiling widely as he rushed toward the door, opening it suddenly. "Sister we're back!" Naru called out as he entered, Kitsune trailing behind him and entering a minute later. "Welcome back!" Naru's adult sister smiling at them as they enter, Kitsune smiled and entered the kitchen, taking a deep breath as he inhaled the scent around him.

"What's cooking Hana?" Kitsune asked with a sly grin on his face. "It's almost done but I ran out of a few ingredients and need you and Naru to run into town to pick them up for me, be careful on your way there and back." She said with a sweet smile. After about twenty minutes of travel down the long, sandy shore they arrived in a small fishing town, all the houses small, simple and made of wood. As they walked through the center of town everyone appeared to be busy and going about their daily lives, it was almost peaceful. After some looking around they found the local general store and walked inside, Kitsune pulling out Hana's list and beginning his search for her requested ingredients.

* * *

Forty Five Minutes Later...

Naru and Kitsune walked home side-by-side, a bag of groceries in their arms as the walked down the long, sandy shore. As they were walking the sun began to set, the clouds shifting to shades of orange, yellow, and red as the ripples of the ocean made it a sight that not even poetry could ever hope to describe. Kitsune felt glad to live in such a happy and peaceful place. A few minutes later the small shack by the shore that both Kitsune and Naru recognized as home came into view, as they got nearer they heard Hana scream along with the sound of glass shattering. Kitsune and Naru rushed inside, heading toward the source of the scream. As they entered the kitchen they found Hana pinned against the wall, three men dressed in all black suits with sunglasses and black hats standing in the center of the Kitchen, one of them holding Hana down as the other two shifted their gazes to view their newcomers.

"What the hell are you doing! Let go of my sister!" Naru yelled, and angry look written across his facial expression. The two men didn't say a word and drew their weapons, a slick black pistol in each of their right hands. Their gazes shifting to Kitsune. "First name Kitsune, Last name unknown, origin unknown. Our government has no record of your birth or your existence for that matter, you are considered property of the United Alliance and have two options, you can come along with us quietly or we will have no choice than to capture you with force." As they said this they raised their guns at Kitsune, before he could react however Naru threw his arms out and shielded Kitsune.

"Kitsune run!" Naru yelled, his voice suddenly drowned out by the sound of gunshots. Kitsune's eyes widening, Hana's as well as Naru's lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud, a pool of blood forming beneath his body. As Kitsune replayed the scene is his mind over and over again he felt something in him trigger, a pulse of energy escaping his body as demonic crimson chakra began to swirl around his body, his cerulean eyes shifting to red slits as his teeth and nails shape shifted to demonic claws and fangs, getting down on all fours as an animalistic roar escaped his lips, the men frozen in fear as Kitsune appeared in front of them and sliced through their frail bodies with his claws, piles of carnage littering the once peaceful home.

Kitsune shifted his gaze at Hana, her eyes widened and shaking with fear. "What the hell are you!?" She nearly screamed, and with a burst of chakra-enhanced speed he escaped the shack and ran ahead into the proceeding darkness, no past or future to look to for guidance, just the present.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**_

* * *

_A/N: **Well that chapter was certainly strange, to be perfectly honest I haven't thought about anything further than the opening of a gateway to another world, and I've even revealed the people in this world have achieve the technology necessary to create fire-arms. I have a lot of interesting ideas and don't worry the Brotherhood of Darkness isn't invincible as powerful as they are they're only human, besides Madara and the being possessing Sasuke of course. Anyway I love writing this story so if you love reading it a **_REVIEW _**would be most appreciated!

Peace! - DL555


	17. Ch 17: Existence

**True Path of a Jinchuuriki Ch 17: Existence **

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

A lone golden haired figure stumbled onward through the seemingly never-ending dense forest, an empty look in his eyes as he stopped for a moment, staring upward into the cerulean sky with similar colored eyes. _Who am I? Why am I here? What is the purpose of my existence? _The man thought to himself but it was all in vain, if he kept forcing himself to think such things he would probably never regain his memory of the past. Pushing those thoughts aside he kept walking, a strong feeling that he would obtain the knowledge of his past soon enough... He only hoped it wouldn't come at the cost of his own life...

* * *

Three Months Earlier...

Naruto spat up some blood and his vision began to blur as Sasuke gripped his neck, choking him as he struggled desperately to breathe. Sasuke loosening his grip just enough to allow the minimum amount of oxygen into his lungs. **"Do not worry I have no intention of killing you, I want you to witness the opening of the Gate of Eden..." **Sasuke explained, the ground trembling around them as the ruins of the Forbidden Fortress dissolved before their very eyes. A moment later an intensely bright white Light shot upwards, uniting the earth with the heavens as an enormous gateway manifested, the trembling coming to a halt as Madara and the rest of the brotherhood of darkness suddenly appeared in front of the gateway in time-space.

They all looked at one another and nodded in acknowledgment before proceeding into the gateway, a brilliant flash of light expanding outward, blinding the visions of Kakashi, Konohamaru, Neji and Hinata emerged from the ruins beneath the Gate of Eden. As the light faded there was no trace of anyone, friend or foe. Neji and Hinata immediately activated their Byakugans and scanned the scarred battlefield for any sign of their ally. After thirty minutes of searching all they could find was a bloodied piece of a black traveling cloak. Hinata grabbed it tightly in her hands, tears escaping the corner of her eyes. _There's no way... Naruto has to be alive I know it! He can't be dead! He just can't be... _The Hyuuga Heiress thought to herself."Oh Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered aloud between sobs.

* * *

Three Months and Three Days Later... (Present)

Three days had gone by since Kitsune lost the little peace he once had in this harsh, unforgiving reality. After Kitsune became that demon he wasn't sure if he was even human anymore, was he human or a monster? He only hoped his lost memory would provide the answers he sought. After he ventured out of the endless dense forests he found himself traveling a dirt road, a fairly large town appearing in the distance, countless roads packed with people all traveling their own paths. As Kitsune kept persisting despite his fatigue he got into town fairly easy, he wasn't sure how he did it but he could sometimes feel enormous energy rush through him allowing him to accomplish more than he thought possible.

He was just grateful for it and didn't question it too much. As he walked through the gate entrance nobody seemed to notice him as he blended in with the crowd of merchants, commoners, and various others as well. But despite the peaceful feeling radiating throughout the town Kitsune had to face the harsh reality he had no money, food, water, and equally importantly a place to sleep. Despite that he had to keep moving, if it meant his survival he would resort to stealing. As he wandered through the crowded alley he had no worries about pickpockets because of the fact he had absolutely nothing of value. An ironic grin on Kitsune's face at the ludicrous thought as he took a right into a secluded alleyway, intuition influencing his every step.

As he ventured further down the back street the alleyway opened up to a widened, fenced off area. Part of the fence broken down in some sections, pieces of junk metal littering the ground around him. As Kitsune stepped into the middle of the area the sounds of footsteps echoed from all around him, shifting his gaze as dirtily dressed men surrounded him, closing in as she unsheathed small knives and switchblades. Kitsune put his hands up defensively. "I'm sorry I don't have any money or belongings to give you, I have no hostile intentions but if you attack me I won't hesitate to defend myself, now please leave before I change my mind..."

Kitsune said in a threatening tone, a pulse of black chakra emitting from him as his eyes glowed with a slight hint of bright crimson. The men appeared to get angered at this remark moving in closer as they gripped their weapons with an intensity in their eyes, Kitsune observing this through his cold, empty gaze. "Don't you disrespect me you brat!" The man in front of him yelled as he stabbed his blade forward in a sudden movement. Before the man could even blink Kitsune appeared behind the man, his empty, cold cerulean eyes gazing off into space as he held his attacker's wrist in a tight hold, the blade falling to the ground, the sound of the metal impacting the ground echoing throughout the empty alleyway. "Damn it brat let me go!" The man yelled, the other men growing in anger as they hesitantly approached Kitsune.

"Enough!" A voice called from above them. The men halting their actions and gazing upward as a spiky, raven haired man stood atop the building towering above them, clad in a full-body black cloak, his cold and calculating gaze scanning his surroundings. "But boss this guy was-!" The man tried to say but the raven haired man towering him held his hand up to signal his silence. "You still don't understand do you? Not one of you is a match for this man..."

* * *

Later that night… 

The raven haired man from earlier grabbed a bottle of alcohol, pouring two glasses and walking over to a nearby table, Kitsune sitting across from him at the table, broken from his thoughts as the man set a glass down in front of him. "Sorry about earlier, my men have many qualities although unfortunately manners are not one of them." The man said with a grin, sipping his own drink. Pulling the glass from his lips with a sigh of relief. "Damn that's refreshing..." The man said as he wiped his lips clean. Kitsune gazed at his reflection in the intoxicating liquid, putting it to his lips as he consumed a third of the glass' contents, putting the glass down on the table. "So do you have a name?"

The raven haired man asked as he put his glass down. "Kitsune... That was the name I was given..." Kitsune said in an empty tone. "Strange name, in this place I am known as Zack the Blade, are you from around here Kitsune?" At these words Kitsune gripped the glass with a bit more pressure. "I don't know..." He said, a detached and distant look written into his very facial expression. "I see… You must have lost your memory when you crossed over..." Zack said, sipping his drink. Kitsune gazed up at Zack with a look of confusion reflected in his gaze. "Crossed over? What the hell are you talking about?" Kitsune asked in a curious tone. Zack put his drink down, his facial expression reflecting absolute seriousness.

"I've seen that look in your eyes before, you must be from the other world, you see about three months ago an ancient ruin up north began to glow a strange color and witnesses claim strangely dressed people emerged from the ruin then disappeared just as fast as they had arrived, there had always been a legend in many cultures that the ruin was a doorway of some kind, and that the people on the other side of that door possessed a special power they generated from their souls and bodies. Haven't you realized you could go longer without eating? Without rest? Even though you've forgotten your past your body still remembers how to tap in to this power within you." Kitsune gazed at Zack wide eyed, Zack's words impacting him like a ton of bricks.

"So you're saying I'm from this other world, that means if I can get back through that door I might be able to get my memory back..." Kitsune though aloud. Zack laughed at this, Kitsune gazing at him curiously. "What's so funny?" He asked. "I'm sorry you just don't understand how this world works, the military has taken siege at the entrance to the doorway and civilians aren't allowed to enter..." Zack explained. Kitsune took a moment to absorb the information. "What's a military?" He asked. Zack sighed in response. "They're the kind of people with a kill first ask questions later mentality, Not the kind of people you can reason with unfortunately, and since you're from the other side they'll probably consider you a spy and execute you on the spot."

Kitsune was about to reply but Zack covers his mouth, pulling out a long, slender, concealed, sheathed blade from his black cloak. "Somebody's coming..." Zack said in a lowered tone. Unsheathing the blade as the sound of footsteps approached, the door swung open, one of Zack's men standing at the doorstep with a blank expression on his face. "Boss... I'm sorry..." Those were the man's last words as he fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath his body. As the man's body fell to the ground with a thud Zack's eyes widened. "Watch out!" Zack yelled as he grabbed Kitsune by the collar of his brown traveling cloak and jumped out the open window, a split-second later the room they just escaped from was filled with the sound of gunshots.

As the smoke cleared a lone, faceless figure dressed in a black suit walked into the room, looking around and then looking down at the man shot moments before dead on the ground, a sinister smile graced his thin lips as he spat on the corpse a single time. "Pathetic…" The man muttered under his breath.

* * *

Three Hours Later…

Zack and Kitsune sat by an open fire deep in thick woods north of the town they escaped from. "It's really ironic isn't it? My past brings those around me nothing but misery, a life I don't even remember…" Kitsune said as he gazed upward at the night sky. "Although you may not have any memories of your previous life, those experiences made you the person you are today, live a life without regret and it will be a happy one, I guarantee it." Zack replied as he held his sword up, gazing at his reflection in the metal of the blade. "Zack you've just met me and already I've troubled you enough, so why? Why are you helping me?" Kitsune asked. Zack's gaze shifted upward at the night sky, losing himself in the masses of light overhead as he became lost in thought.

Flashback:

_A slender, spiky raven-haired boy ran with all of his might, gripping a stolen loaf of bread as angry shouts followed his movement, jumping over a few boxes as he attempted to escape through a secluded alleyway. As he swiftly proceeded down the alleyway he was cut short as a tall, shadowed figure appeared in front of his escape route, panicking he gazed over his shoulder only to find he was trapped like an animal! The shadowed figures smirking at his fearful behavior as they readied their blunt weapons and cracked their knuckles threateningly as they closed in on the fearful thief, the sound of a child's agony echoing throughout the night. _

_After the men got tired and bored they left. The bruised and bloody boy tearing off a piece of the damaged, stolen bread and eating it with a fierce determination in his gaze. His will to live overwhelming, wanting more than ever to possess the power to defend himself against the society that had birthed him into poverty, if he could possess power and live free with no regret his life would be a happy one, he had a feeling in his gut, in fact he was more sure of it now than ever… _

_A few years had gone by, the boy was now a young man and did things he was not particularly proud of, but in this harsh world he did what he had to in order to survive. He was alive and that thought alone shined through the darkness in his heart. He was alive and intended to keep it that way, regardless of the cost. One day the young man was walking along a coast line, attempting to cross a border, after about an hour of travel the boy came across a male body that had washed ashore, a strange head band wrapped around his forehead, dressed in a foreign black cloak. _

_His face and hair hidden by his hood. He walked up to the seemingly lifeless body and pushes him lightly. "Hey are you alright?" The young man said as he attempted to nudge him awake. Suddenly the man's eyes opened and a split-second later the man unsheathed a sword the young man failed to notice, pinned down on the ground as the cold blade pressed against his throat. The boy was speechless and unable to move due to the sheer amount of pressure holding him down and of course a cold, steel blade pressed against his throat. _

_But strangely enough even in this life-or-death situation the young man showed no signs of fear, on the contrary, he was smiling. The man was taken aback by this and removed the blade from the young man's throat. "What is your name boy?" The young man smirked. "I have no name, I'm not even considered a person so there's been no need…" The man absorbed the boys words, silent for a full minute. "Very well then I shall give you one, your name will be…" _

Flashback End.

"Zack was the name that he chose for me, that man became my master, taught me everything I know and looked out for me, he never did tell me his name but whoever he was I owe him my life more than a hundred-fold, when I was nobody and had nothing he took me in, and that Kitsune is why I am helping you." Zack finished. Pulling out a bottle of alcohol out of nowhere and bringing it to his lips as he uncorked the bottle and proceeded to drain a good portion of the bottle's contents. Kitsune nodded subconsciously, lost in thought as Zack's story struck something inside of him, an unnerving sympathy for him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts suddenly as Zack spoke again. "Don't feel sorry for me, I don't need your pity, I'm still alive today and that's what matters, now come on we need to keep moving and leave no traces or they'll find us sooner than you think." Kitsune nodded in acknowledgement as he gathered the little things he had, removed any traces of their camp site and continued onward into the unknown.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**A/N:** I've noticed this chapter confused a great many and for that I apologize, Zack is a character I made up and I still haven't decided if he's a temporary OC or a permanent one, Next chapter I plan on switching back to some more familiar characters and getting Kitsune, aka Naruto back to his world. Sorry for the lateness of the chapter as well writer's block blows, review if you care and take it easy. Peace! - DL555


End file.
